One journey, their Cause
by TheOnlyDarknessLeft
Summary: Misuki and Sato have started their journey. But will their love and some freaks in black & white cause them trouble? Rated M for later Violence, cursing and lemon. OCxOC, Hoennshipping. plz R&R, no flames plz, 1st fic.
1. The beginning

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own pokemon. I do however own Misuki, Matiko, and Zato.

UPDATE! I am updating the whole story! Everything you have read was just the BETA! That's right! I haven't even BEGUN to write at my fullest! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! It's gonna be great...well enjoy. :3 Thank you everyone for your reviews!

--

She sat on the balcony looking out at the newly shining stars as the sun was just setting over the horizon. Her delicate, Violet, eyes absorbed the night. The day was almost over and the precious quiet of night was almost upon her. At 17 years of age, she wore a skin-hugging black tee with a pair of tight blue jeans on her well developed body, a white-as-snow beanie rested warmly on her long, blue-tinted hair. She sighed and smiled, the night had always been accepting of her, ever since childhood. It's when she met her closest friend. She smiled slightly at the thought of her meeting him when they were children. She wondered what he was up too. They haven't spoken since trainer school. She would have to call him in the morning.

"Misuki? Misuki!" a man's voice from the shadows shouted to her.

She snapped out of her night daze and flipped around to the voice calling her."Yeah?" she asked.

"Mom's been calling for ya, dinin's done." said the man, who was actually her brother, Matiko. He was 20, muscular in every sense, and Piercing red eyes. His jet black hair was tied in a small ponytail while his bangs parted to the sides and hung loose, he's the lust of women, the envy of men, and a loyal brother. But, he has to be one of the most brutal trainers around Sinnoh though, his strength was so renowned, it was enough to earn him the rank of Elite Guard. He beat every gym leader and the elite four in record breaking speed. One year. He even has a policy to go with his rank, his policy is if you can't beat him then you cannot face the Elites of the region, hundreds face him everyday, so needless to say, he's not home very often. So when he is, his company is well enjoyed. He wore a long black coat over a black tee. His pants were dark navy jeans that just covered the top his black boots. "C'mon sis, we gotta get downstairs before Witsu eats our food again." he turned around with out saying another word and dissolved into the shadows yet again.

Misuki glanced one last time at the stars before rushing in yelling, "Wait up! I'm coming! Witsu! You better not have eaten my food again!"

--

Misuki strolled down the stairs towards the dining room where her father, mother, brother and Witsu were sitting. Her father worked for the research lab in Sandgem, but he was mostly out in the region doing field research. A dangerous task in itself. Most researchers die out in the wilder due to their thirst for wisdom. But even before that, he was a champion battler. However, he has stepped down and given the torch to Matiko. Her mother worked at the local pokecentre. However, the flow of trainers recently was pretty slow this spring, so she mostly spent the days reading and watching day time TV. Witsu, used to be one hell of a battler until Misuki's father stopped training, now he just lays around the house fighting any creatures who pass by or chase them around for fun. He's a luxray by the way; a beautiful, if not lazy, blue and black lion. Anyways, they were all waiting for her, well everyone except her brother and Witsu, who were already eating their food.

"Hello dear, glad you could join us." her father smiled with a fork resting in his hand under his chin. Her father was the most level headed of the family. Even if he did crack the occasional lame joke.

"I made your favorite Misuki. Grumpig pork with rice and a side of carrots." her mother chirped happily.

Misuki sniffed lightly and released a hungry smile. "It smells delicious!" she made a plate for herself and sat at the end of the table near her brother. Matiko slammed Misuki's drink in front of her when he was asked to hand it to her by her mother. "Thanks Mati." she stated. Matiko grunted lightly at her. At any other family it would be considered rude, but for Makito, a light grunt meant 'Your quite welcome little sister!' That didn't stop his mother from slapping him on the head with a spoon.

After that, they drank and ate and passed stories about their days until late into the night. 'This is nice, the family's together, Witsu hasn't eaten my food, and I start my journey tomorrow!' Misuki thought herself. Journey's were things to be celebrated, however, because they were considered highly dangerous, only graduates from training schools were allowed to go on Journeys. Misuki graduated at the top of her class. Just to be sure that she would be able go.

She cleaned up her plate, said her goodnights and went to bed. Her brother did the same, only without the cleaning part, he hugged his mom and dad and said "G'night." to both of them and went upstairs as well.

--

The morning rays crept trough the window curtains, resting onto Misuki's pillow. She cringed slightly at the sun in her eyes, she turned over and avoid the light, but to no avail. She sighed and tried to get up from her bed, but some giant, black and powder blue fur ball was blocking her from doing so. She sighed again, "Witsu, get up, aw c'mon you..." she poked Witsu, he abruptly awoke and purred lightly at Misuki. She scratched him behind his ears and moved around him. "You better make my bed for me if you're gonna sleep on it." she pointed at Witsu, he replied with a deep, low meow and curled back into a black and blue ball. She smiled and grabbed her towel from the hook behind her door then nearly skipped to the shower.

After she had showered up and got dressed, she headed down the hall to her room to grab her stuff. As she opened her bedroom door, she noticed a crimson red scarf folded on her bed, along with it were seven pokeballs and a note. "Aw how sweet, they left me some gear for the trip." she picked up the note and read it quickly. It read as thus:

_Dear Misuki, _

_We are very proud of you and your choice to see the world, we have the utmost confidence in you, we know you'll make us proud. Matiko has left you five pokeballs, he said you'll enjoy the sixth. Good luck and stay warm out there! We'll be rooting for you Misuki! -Mom, Dad, Matiko_

However there was a seventh ball, it was black and trimmed with gold, it look like a luxury ball that her mother wanted to get Witsu. Misuki almost cried at the fact they had spent so much yen on her. She gathered them up and went downstairs to say good bye to her family. Her mother was nearly in tears, her little girl had now grown into a wonderful young woman. She handed Misuki a black and gold colored cell phone so she could call home and update the family on her progress. He father was proud. His daughter was going to make a name for herself in this world. He hugged her and handed her a small bag with 5,000yn. A gift from the entire family. Misuki learned from her parents that Matiko had left to Sandgem early in the morning to help the professor. She hugged them again and ran out of the house and onto the path towards Sandgem, Her journey begins today.

--

Plz R&R. Thanks


	2. Sandgems are delicious

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own pokemon. I do however own Misuki, Matiko and Sato.

--

Misuki walked to Sandgem town looking at the sixth ball Matiko gave her, "I wonder what it could be?" she quizzed herself. "Well, no better way then to find out," she stopped and tossed the ball into the air, "Come on out!" a bright light beamed out of the ball and onto the grass, a from started to materialize in front of her. A Buizel was inside! "Aw how cute!" she scooped up the orange otter and hugged it, it had a note attached to it, "Oh, another?" she read the note to herself.

_Hey Sister, how do you like your starter? I hope you enjoy it, it took a while to catch it. That one's a fighter. Look, when you go to the research center at Sandgem, don't let them know you have a starter or they'll just give you your DEX. You can't find those starters anywhere so I suggest you nab one. Oh and your friend, Sato, will join you as well. I'll meet you guys later, find me at the Jubilife condo 15. _

_Bye, -Matiko_

_P.S. The Buizel's name is Otto._

"Oh wow, sneaky, sneaky brother. Too bad you couldn't stay and see me choose my starter." she murmured while she put the note in her pocket and recalled Otto, then continued on her way to Sandgem.

--

She immediately saw a familiar blue and red bike, "Oh yay! Sato's here!" she hurried over to Rowan's lab. 'I can't wait until he's seen how mature I've become! It's been so long since we've last met!'

She knocked on the door, "Hello? Professor? It's me, Misuki!" the door creaked open to a familiar face.

"Misuki?" the boy answered, he opened the door wider. "Mis-!"

He was cut-off my her tackle/hug "Sato! Sato! It's been so long since I've seen you!" Sato was 17, had blonde hair that apparently only spiked up at the sides. Or that was the way he looked when he woke up. He wore a red short-sleeve collard shirt with a black tee and a pair of dark blue jeans that just covered the tongues of a new pair of white running sneakers. They both started laughing.

"You made it just in time, we're about to choose starters! C'mon!" Sato guided her to Rowan. "Professor! She's here! We can start!" he said gleefully.

"Good, Good." Rowan started, "You both have waited patiently long enough, now is the time to choose your starters and begin your journeys." He walked to a clear glass capsule containing three pokeballs, he punched in an deactivation code near the base and the glass capsule opened up. "You may choose which ever you like, they are clearly marked." Misuki and Sato examined the three starters,

"I'll take the turtwig." Sato decided while picking up the ball.

"Excellent choice. Now for it's name?"

"Hmm..." he pondered, "How about...Terra?"

"Good. This turtwig's name is Terra. An excellent name for this young girl." The elderly man turned to Misuki, "So have you decided?"

"Ayup! I chose this chimchar!" she held up it's ball. It shined a little redder then the others.

"Very well. Now for it's name?" Rowan asked.

"...Mesu." she finally settled on.

"Wonderful." Rowan stated with mild amusement. "Now you should know, you have quite possibly the _only_ female starters I have for this year. You should feel very proud of yourselves." He handed them their pokedex's. "Now my Dex is already filled with info on all of the pokemon in Sinnoh but if you both bring me back Dex's complete with every pokemon sighted, I'll give you both a wonderful reward."

"Kay, Thanks! Bye!" they said in unison leaving.

--

"So, Misuki, wanna see my starter?" Sato asked uneasily.

"Of course Sato!"She answered. "Why would I say no?"

Sato smiled and he released his turtwig.

"Wow! She looks strong. A real fighter!" She smiled and grabbed the two red and white balls attached to her belt. "Okay! Come on out! Mesu! Otto!" she tossed up the two pokeballs and released her pokemon.

"Woah! How did you get a Buizel?! Lucky!" he looked in awe at the Buizel. Granted they're practically on every corner of every street. But it was the principal of the matter. She had two, he had one. They weren't even on the main grassland routes yet and she was ahead of him.

"Matiko gave it to me!" she stated confidently. He scooped it up and held it in his arms.

"Wow, hey where is he anyways?" Sato asked, still cradling orange otter.

"He's in Jubilife, he said he might join us for our journey."

"Sweet, let go!" The trainers recalled their pokemon. Sato jumped on his bike.

Confused, she asked him. "But how am I going to get there?" Sato didn't reply, he just unfolded a small rack with a yellow cushion with Pikachu stripes printed on it.

"Here." he smiled at her. "You chariot awaits." She chuckled and hopped onto the cushion. He flipped the gears on his bike to 8. "You may want to hang onto the rack Misuki" She got hold of it just in time as Sato sped at breakneck speed towards Jubilife.

They met and fought with numerous trainers and caught a few new pokemon along the way. But also running into the spawn of evil.

"What the hell is _that_?" Sato asked, looking at the beaver thing that blocked their path.

"I think it's a Bedoof," Misuki Shivered at the sight of the beaver-thing. The beaver stared at them with it's soulless, black, glazed, cockeyed, doll eyes.

"Let's back away from it slowly. Maybe if we move away slow enough, maybe it will be distracted by it's own stupidity." And with that, they left the poor, stupid creature to find another path to Jubilife.

Plz, R&R thanks :3


	3. Jubilife, a city of something

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own pokemon! I do However, own Misuki, Matiko, and Zato. (Btw, Zato's name is pronounced: 'Sato')

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jubilife is HUGE!" Misuki exclaimed. "Ehehehe, Misuki," Zato tapped her on the shoulder, " You might not want to burst out like that every time we enter a city." some people snickered, others just shook their heads and kept walking, smiling at the girls excitement of being in a city for the first time. "Oh look a trainer's school!" Misuki pointed out. "Aw man, I became a trainer to _avoid_ school!" Zato joked. She dragged him over and introduced him and herself to the school. They spent a few hours reading on conditions and how-to's on pokemon. They finished near sunset. Misuki and Zato were just about to leave when a couple of students came up to them. "E-excuse me...miss?" the boy asked, he wore a green polo shirt with beige pants. "P-pardon me...mister?" the girl spoke,she wore a blue one-piece school uniform. Misuki and Zato turned to face them. "Yes?" they requested. The students looked at each other briefly before blurting out, "We want to battle you!" Misuki and Zato looked at each other then at the kids. "Sure!" they smiled in unison at the kids. They smashed the two students in a close match. Both of Misuki's and Zato's pokemon were in need of care. The students gave them a Technical Machine Hidden Power for the matches they had. Both of them left the school to heal their pokemon but they were stopped as soon as they closed the door by a man in a brown suit. "Hey you two!" the man pointed at them, "Have you heard of the Poketech?" They looked at each other and said "No." The man was flabbergasted. "Whaat?! You haven't heard of it?!" The pair shook their heads. The man pondered to himself for a second, "Ok! Well how about this! For 200yn, I'll give you TWO 'Techs!" Zato replied before Misuki had the chance to relpy. "Deal!" Zato shook the man's hand and gave the man the 200yn and in return the man handed them the two Poketechs. One Red and one black. Zato put the black one on and Misuki put the red one on. "Thanks." "Thank you." they told the man and left to the centre.

----

"Your pokemon will be ready by tomorrow." Nurse Joy said, "Do you both have a place to stay tonight?" Misuki answered before Zato could. "Ayup! We'll be with my brother tonight." Nurse Joy handed them two PokeApps. "You will be contacted when your pokemon are ready tomorrow." Nurse Joy bowed, "Good night." They bowed too. "Good night." they left the centre and went out to find Matiko's place. Zato looked at the App. "Oh, it's a pokecentre app!" he discovered. "It's used to contact us when our pokemon are ready." Misuki nodded to Zato's discovery. "Ok well, let's find Matiko's place, I don't trust cities after dark..." she looked around nervously. "Oh, wait, Misuki!" he stopped her. "How about we get a bite? I'm starved." his suggestion was immediately answered by a strong tug on his arm before it turned in a full-on drag towards one the restaurants that only opened at night.

----

"Mmmhmmm." She said patting her stomach. "Thanks! Its been a while since I've had a decent meal!" The boy nodded and stretched then went to pay the bill. Misuki was left to drift in her own thoughts. 'That was nice of him to treat me...he's a real good friend.' suddenly another voice spoke, 'You know, he looks cuter than when I saw him last...' she blushed slightly, 'Has he been working out? He looks a lot buffer.' She turned a deeper red and quickly shook that thought out of her head. 'No, were friends, just...friends...' She looked down. "Misuki?" the boy looked at her. "You ready to go?" She jumped up in her seat, "Ayup! Let go!" They left and went back in to the darkened city to find Matiko's place. After a few minutes of walking they found it, near the entrance of the city.

----

"Onee-chan!" Misuki hugged her brother. "How are you little sister?" he asked with a rare sense of kindness. He looked up at Zato. "How are you Zato?" he shook Zato's hand while his sister still kept hugging him. "Uh, sis?" "Yes, big brother?" "Can you let go of me now?" She let him go after a second. "Now, I have only two beds, both Masters. And I am _not_ sleeping on the couch. Also, May is crashing here for a day." Zato and Misuki looked confused. "May?" Misuki finally asked. "Yeah she's looking for her boyfriend or something." He looked at her. She sighed, "Ash." He turned around, "That's all she talks about. Ash this and Ash that," He shook his head. "All that worry over some guy, I'll never understand." Misuki opened her mouth to tell her brother off but remembered the last time she tried that. She kept quiet. "Anyway, good night." He walked off to bed.

----

The bed was huge. Its comforters were tremendously big and comfy. The pillows were the perfect combo of stiff and fluffy. Matiko had changed and already gone to bed. Leaving only the couch and the bed. However, May, the coordinator, was already asleep on it. That just left the big, comfy, white bed. Misuki walked out the balcony to get a view of the night sky. Zato left to find a vending machine. 'Now this is just weird...I like him...but...' "Hey, Misuki?" She twirled around to see Zato holing two bottles of water. "I got you some water." She grabbed one from his hand. "Thank you." she whispered. She had a distant look in her eyes. "Is there some thing wrong Misuki?" She shook her head, "No, nothing's wrong." She gave false smile. He knew she was lying. "Well, if you need to talk about anything, I'm here." He yawned, "Well, I'm gonna go get ready," he turned around, "'night." She watched him walk back into the house and whispered to herself, "Yeah, good night." She looked out into the sky. 'We'll just have to wait and see won't we?' she thought, turned around and walked inside to get ready for bed.

----

She stepped out of the bathroom wearing her, revealing, Pj's. She cautiously looked around for any wandering eyes. Thankfully, her fears were unfounded, Zato had already gone to sleep. She slunk over to the bed and covered herself under the white, fluffy comforter, as far away from Zato as possible while still on the bed. Misuki drifted off into her dream land.

----

The day was warm and pleasant, the sun was just over the trees and Misuki's and Zato's pokemon were playing together at the field. Misuki laid in Zato's arms. His muscular arms gave her the perfect support to sunbathe. "Hey Misi." Zato looked down at his mate. "Yes, Zatu?" she looked up at him with loving eyes. Zato kissed her forehead, his warm lips touching her skin made her shiver happily. She got up from her lover's embrace and leaned closer to him, inch by inch their lips came closer and closer. Their lips met in a warm sensation, their lips smoothly sliding across one another,she let out a soft moan when she felt her lover's hand touch her neck and move slowly down to her arm. She put her arms around Zato's neck and brought him down to the grass. Zato's wandering hand left her arm and moved to her torso, while the other was being used to hold up his weight over his woman. She stopped, he sat up, looking at her confused. The look in her eyes told him what she wanted. He grinned. He took off his shirt, his rippling body glistened in the sun. He kissed her again, this time his hand slowly started to pull off her black shirt. She moaned again, louder though, Zato smiled. "Your dreams cannot become reality unless you work for them." Misuki looked confused. "What?" The sun started to fade and Zato disappeared, the forest had disappeared. The sky turned pure black, it mocked her. Reality had struck her in the face.

Reality is a cold bitch.

She woke up in the arms of Zato, not exactly a lover's embrace, more like a stuffed animal hug. 'So warmmm...' she thought. Her senses snapped on, she leapt out of the bed but did not scream. Her brother would murder her for waking him. Not only that, she hadn't even disturbed Zato's sleep. After all that, he still laid there, sleeping. "Huh." she whispered. Misuki stepped quickly and quietly to the bathroom to recover from the incident. 'So warm...' the thought replayed over in her head, looking in the mirror. She went to the shower, maybe that would help. She spent a whole hour in the warm waters.

----

Zato stirred a bit and opened his eyes. "God, what a dream." he rubbed his eye, "Dreamt I was sleeping on my cousin's Snorelax again..." Zato got out of bed and went to the kitchen to fix himself some breakfast. He mumbled to himself unintelligibly. "I should call him and apologize." May turned over on the couch. "Ash...I..." she mumbled and shed a small tear. 'She must really miss him. Poor May.' he turned and kept eating

Plz R&R thanks


	4. Why is May here?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own pokemon, I do however, own Misuki, Matiko, and Zato.

(A/N: I have NO IDEA what May's last name is.)

Enjoy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misuki finally settled on leaving the warm embrace of the shower. She dried herself and got dressed, then left the bathroom. Her stomach growled loudly. "I guess some food wouldn't hurt." she stepped over to the kitchen to find everyone awake and dressed sitting at the table. "Wassup sis." Matiko grunted, still feeling drowsy. The sleeping girl was awake but looked sad still, staring at the table. She wore a red shirt with a black collar, a white leather mini skirt was around her hips, black spandex that was just longer than the skirt. A red bandanna with a white pokeball design hugged her head, Leaving her two long bangs to hang at the sides of her face. She heard the sound of Misuki's foot steps and looked up. "Oh, hello, I'm May Derret." She put on a smile to greet Misuki. "Misuki Sasuto, nice to meet you." She smiled back. They shook and Misuki sat down. "Morning, zato." she smiled to him. Zato swallowed his bite of food "G'mornin. How'd you sleep?" he asked while drinking a glass of Oran juice. Thousand of thoughts flooded her mind at that moment. 'Say it! You know you want to!' was the thousands of thoughts racing through her mind. "Good!" she answered, "Never slept better in my life!" Misuki turned away from Zato and looked at her brother who had just got himself an omelette. "So onee-chan..." she started. Matiko grunted in a question tone and brought his eyes up to hers. "How did you meet up with May?" she asked at last. Matiko immediately shot her a look of 'not the place nor the time', May didn't notice. "Oh, right. I never told you how I got here." She took in a shaky breath, "Me and a boy named Ash came here to..." she trailed off but snapped back. "Sorry, journey through the Sinnoh region." She looked at the table again. "We were on the way to Veilstone when we were jumped by some freaks with teal hair." Her eyes were welling up with tears at that point. Matiko shot her another look of 'Now look what you did.'. "Before we knew what happened, both of our pokemon were gone." a tear rolled down her cheek. "They said some thing about a where house in veilstone, and before I knew it Ash ran off in a random direction to catch them." More tears rolled down. "I chased him for half an hour before I lost him." Her face was moist from the tears. "So I came here to see if anyone saw him come by." she wiped away her tears. "Then I found your brother and he offered me a place to stay. I'm going to try and find Ash again today." she looked down. "But, I don have the region's map." Misuki jumped up. "Don't worry! We'll help you!" Zato looked up from his food catching the point quickly. "Yeah," Zato swallowed the last of his food, "We'll help you." She started to weep again, "Thank you soo much!" she grabbed them in a three person hug.

----

Matiko packed up all of his provisions in his GPXS pack. It was a sleek black with red lining. The three pockets held his cache of pokeballs, clothes, food and key items on his trip. He strapped it to his waist. "Let's go." he barked. May, Zato, Misuki and Matiko left the apartment to head onto the adventure to Veilstone. "The 'Techs on Misuki's and Zato's wrists flashed and beeped several times. "Our Pokemon are ready!" They stated in unison. Matiko crossed his arms. "Wait." Both of them stopped dead in their tracks and turned to face him. "How many badges to you have?" They looked at each other and pulled out their new trainer cards and badge cases. Both were empty. "Hmpf. Just as I thought." Matiko pulled out his trainer card, It was black as the night yet it shined in the light. It was attached to his badge case, it was filled with all eight badges and eleven odd others. "When you have the Coal and Forest badges, you can join us." "Okay." They said in unison. "We can get them on the way right?" Misuki asked her brother. "No!" He pointed his finger at them, Misuki, Zato, May, and several other people jumped at his tone. "You shall not!" he started. "Meet us at Veilstone when you have acquired both of them, then we can continue." Misuki persisted, "But wouldn't it be-" "No!" The sheer anger in his voice scared her behind Zato, who was already shaking in fear. Fifteen other people were startled senseless. Matiko turned quickly and gestured May to follow. "Let's get our Pokes Misuki." Zato finally spoke. "If we're fast enough, we could catch him." he stated. "No, let's just get them and go." She spoke.


	5. A roadful of lemon

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own pokemon, I do however, own Misuki, Matiko, and Zato.

Btw, Lite Lemon here people!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misuki and Zato were on their own again, just the two of them. Alone. They had fought their way through the trainers that littered the grassland they traversed to reach Oreburg City. Misuki's chimchar had evolved into Monferno, while Zato's turtwig evolved into a Grotle. They settled into a clearing before heading to Oreburg and made camp. "Come on out!" A Stunky, Buizel, Monferno, and a Shinx formed in front of the female trainer. "All right! Come out guys!" An Onix, Grotle, and a Machoke formed around the male. One ball, however did not open. "Come on Nowl, you gotta get out sometime!" He tossed the ball, a sickly black and purple light exploded out of it. A glorious Noctowl formed from the disturbing blackness. "There, now go play." Misuki chuckled. "Why do you do that if you know he likes the night?" Zato walked back to the camp site. "I don't know." he shrugged. "Well then make with the grub, I'm starved!" She commanded falsely. "Your Queen demands it!" Zato played along "Yes madam! Right way!" he shuffled away. They both laughed. She drifted off. 'The night is coming soon.' The girl thought.

----

Misuki awoke near a campfire. 'Huh? We didn't have a campfire...' She began to ponder this anomaly until she felt a warm embrace her. 'So warmm...' She sighed. "Hey Misi, what you doin?" Zato asked. He was wearing a skin hugging black tee, and baggy jeans. She put her lips to his and felt the warm sensation again. She moaned softly. "It's warm out." 'You can say that again hot stuff.' she looked him over. "Why are you wearing that jacket for?" Misuki looked down and saw that, yes, she was wearing a heavy jacket. She suddenly got a lot hotter all of a sudden, she started to sweat. "Misuki!" Zato tore the jacket off her with his bare hands. 'How strong.' She gasped. She was wearing a small, skin hugging black tank top, with a mini-skirt. "You feel better?" he asked. She forcibly mashed her lips with his. she hurt herself a bit but she didn't care. She felt something probe her open mouth, 'Oh! How naughty!' she let her tongue explore her lover's mouth as well. They fell onto the soft grass. She ran her hand up his shirt. 'His Body is Rock Hard!' Suddenly, she felt something else rock hard rub up on her thigh. He grinned, she bit her lower lip. She wanted him, he wanted her. She undid the top button on his pants and undid his zipper. She snaked her hand downhis opn pants. She felt a hard, long, warm object. Her partner moaned. "Misuki?" "Yes?" "Misuki?" The world disintegrated into the campsite as she snapped out of her thoughts. "Misuki!" Zato shook her lightly. "Huh? What?" She looked around dazed. "Where's the campfire?" Zato looked dumbstruck. "What campfire?" Her face turned redder than a Cheri Berry. He was confused. "Well anyway, I made some food, dig in." He handed her a plate with some cooked meat and veggies. "Thanks! It looks delicious!"

----

They ate and cleaned up the plates. Misuki yawned, "I'm beat, I'm going to bed. Good night"

"Good night." Zato waved her good night. Misuki rolled out her sleeping bag and settled in for the night. Zato sat down, looking at the stars. Nowl settled near him, "Hey buddy." he scratched Nowl's head, Nowl cooed with delight. 'She did look cute when she blushed...'

----

The morning rays crept over the trees and onto Misuki's face. She Cringed and turned around. She felt a familiar warmth. 'Witsu? Is that you?' She opened one of her eyes. Witsu was not in front of her. Instead, there was a boy with spiky blonde hair lay before her. His warmth transferred a bit to her before she got up with start. "Zato!" She kicked him lightly. "Wake up!" The boy snorted to life. "Huh? Wha?" 'Oh my God! He looks so cute!' She shook out the thought. "Wh-Why were you sleeping so close to me?!" He flinched a little at the noise. "I... get scared at night." She snatched him up in her arms, "Oh my God! That's so cuute!" Zato become dumbfounded. "Uh..Misuki?" Her senses snapped on again. "Ah, um, I...gotta go!" She ran off towards the river nearby. Zato, packed up camp quickly and chased after her. "Misuki!" He found her crying by the river five minutes later. "Misuki? Are you ok?" She stopped sobbing. "Yes I'm fine." she sniffed. He sat down next to her. she looked at him, tears welling up in her eyes."Umm, do you think we can we forget that incedent ever happened?" Zato looked at her, "Of course." He smiled. Misuki hugged him, "Thanks, you're a good friend." Zato absorbed everything that just happened berfore, he returned her hug. "You're welcome."


	6. Oreburg, Rocks are fun!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Pokemon, I do however, own Misuki, Matiko, and Zato.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Misuki and Zato passed through the cave connecting route 203 to Oreburg. Misuki inhaled the air as she stepped out of the cave. "Ah, the smell of rocks."She looked out at the city. Zato was looking at something else. "Hey Zato, what'cha looking at?" Zato still stood there, one hand in pocket, the other pointing at the city. "There." "What? Where?" Misuki looked as well. She put her hand over her eyes to see better. "The pokecentre" No sooner had he said that word, Misuki was running full speed towards town. He was left standing near a trade shop. "Hello! can I interest you in a fine peice of merchandise?" The man behind the counter said. He had only a small about of wares, mostly hats that had the Oreburg City logo. One hat though, A read one with a black stripe running through it, caught his attention. "I'll take that one sir." He pointed to the red and black hat. "Excellent choice sir!" He handed Zato the hat, "That's the last one I had." Zato handed him 10yn for the hat and left.

----

"Onee-chan!! Onee-chan!!" She raced over and gave her big brother a hug. "Oh, hello little one." He hugged her back. "We have waited for you." She gasped. "You have?!" She hugged him again. "That's so kind of you!" He pulled her off him. "It's not every day your younger sister starts her journey." He sighed. "However I waited here for more than that." Misuki and Zato looked around. "Hey Matiko, where's May?" Matiko pointed a thumb at the Coal Museum. "Let's meet there, the news I have for you two should not be heard in public." They nodded in unison. "But first," Matiko started, "Let me show you around the city, You may be here longer than you'll think." Matiko showed them around and stopped in front of the Museum. "Ok, you've seen the City, try not to get lost." He glared at his sister. "When you have finished exploring the City, meet me on the second floor." Then, without another word, he turned and went inside the Museum. Zato looked at Misuki. Misuki looked at him. "Wasn't that door a push door?" He said finally. "Yup." she replied. "But he didn't push on the door..." "Yup" They went to the gym to get the badge out of the way and meet her brother. However, one of those goals will not be achieved this day. The was a note on the door stating the Leader had to leave to dig in the mines and will return in three days. They frowned. "Well, let's go see Matiko." Misuki sighed. "Hey, you got a new hat?" She had finally noticed Zato's new hat. "It's cool huh?" He smirked confidently, "Last one in stock." She punched him in the Arm, "Lucky!"


	7. Museums, a haven for dorks

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own pokemon, I do, however, own Misuki, Matiko, and Zato.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Museum was almost empty, except for the receptionists and the fossil scientist in the corner. "Are you to two here to see the Man and woman upstairs?" the receptionist chirped. "Yes." Zato answered for them. "Please take the stairs to the left, thank you."

----

Matiko and May were sitting at a table near the back. "Hello sister." He waved her over. "Hello." May nodded to both of them. "Let's get strait to business shall we?" Matiko started. "A team called team Galaxy has decided that pokemon are used to harvest some sort of power to change space and time." He laughed to himself. "Look, I don't know what their up to but, they got May's Boyfriend, and Kidnaping is the only excuse I need to kick their ass!" Matiko slammed his fist into the table. "Listen to me very carefully," He pointed at Misuki and Zato. The force of impact from his fist broke and splintered the wood on the table where he hit it. "I don't know what their doing, But I do know that they're stealing Pokemon. We'll be staying here until you get your badges, then we'll move on to Eterna City. I'm sure their not stupid enough to attack us in a large group." Matiko began to write on a memo pad he had in his pack. "Meet us here when your through exploring the city ok?" He tossed them the paper with the address. He looked at them with a look of mixed cold concern, & worry. "Please, don't stay out too late." Both him and May got up and left the museum. Misuki and Zato sat their for a while. "Hey misuki, you wanna catch a movie?" Zato asked after a moment of awkward silence. "Yeah, that seems...nice." She smiled. Then the trainers left the museum to find the cinema.

----

They spent the day together, collecting items, pokeballs, and meals. The sun finally set over the town. They were sitting on a hill, just outside of town, watching the sun set when a Zubat glided by. Misuki flipped out from the bat's pop-fly-by. Zato lazily threw a ball at it and caught it with ease. "What're you gonna name it?" She poked the ball. It turned slightly darker in color, "ZuZu." He declared. "Aw, that's a cute name for it." She smiled. "I didn't know you did cute." Zato stuck his tongue out. Misuki gave him a raspberry. The both laughed until the sun set into darkness.


	8. Nighttime is for bats and patches!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own pokemon, I do however, own Misuki, Matiko, and Zato.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The girl inhaled the night's fresh, cold air. "Ah," She sighed, "It's beautiful huh?" She stared at the luminescent orange-yellow light that glowed from the city. The boy pulled at the grass next to him. "Mmhmm." He was distant. "Is something wrong Zato?" The girl finally questioned the boy. He shook his head. "Nothing." he looked at his 'Tech clock. 10: 34. "We should get to the apartment now." He took out the note Matiko gave them. _Apartment 408._ "Aw, your no fun." The girl laid on the grass. "Can't we stay out just a little later?" she put on the biggest puppy dog eyes she could muster. "Pwetty pwease?" "No." The boy shot back. "You're just being mean." She pouted. Zato got up from his patch. "Come on." He offered his hand to her. Misuki looked at his hand as if it was sent from holy heaven. She stared at it for a second before taking it. They began to walk back to town.

----

They had barely made it to town before they were confronted by man in his teen years, probably 18. "Hey, hold up." He approached them. His face was just covered by the shadows behind the streetlamp. "What do you want?" Zato got in front of Misuki. The man moved his shadowed head up and down, he was probably looking them over. He stepped out of the shadows, the yellow light showing his face in full detail. His hair was a sickly teal/green. Hie wore a red track coat with bright white stripes on the arms, a white tee underneath. His pants were bright levi blue, a pair of white sneakers finished the ensemble. "Beware those who don the Galaxy." His eye was a piercing ice blue, the other was covered by a golden eyepatch. He handed Zato a spherical stone with a strange marking on it. Zato was dumbfounded. "Wait. What do I do with this?" Zato asked the man. "When the time comes, you'll see it's purpose." He flicked his hand of his shoulder. "Keep those you love close, or you may just lose them to the eternals of void." The man disappeared into the night. Misuki and Zato ran the rest of the way to the apartment.

----

The sphere stood in the middle of the table. "A man in a red jacket gave it to you." Matiko finally sat back in his chair. "Yup." Misuki answered. "And you just took it?!" He yelled at them. "You have no idea where it came from, and you just took it?!" Everyone in the room flinched. "This is too lenient, even for me." Matikolaughed at what he was about to say. "You won't be able to leave the apartment at night unless you're with me." Zato jumped out of his chair. "You can't -" Matiko shot him a 'Do you really want to under mind me? Do you realize how much pain you'll be in if you do?' look. His Soul-crushing red eyes bore strait into Zato's mind. Zato sat back down with a look of pure aw and fear on his face. "Misuki, get him to bed." Misuki nodded and tried to pick up Zato from his chair. "Come on," He might as well have been super-glued to the chair. After a moment, Misuki finally pulled him off and escorted him to one of the beds. "What are we gonna do?" the coordinator asked finally. He sighed. "I don't know. I'm going to bed." He scooped up the ball and placed it carefully in his pack. "Good night."

----

"Are you going to be ok Zato?" Misuki queried. Zato sat on the bed and only replied in shaky, shallow breaths. She sighed and began to get up. Something quickly and firmly grabbed her arm. "Please." He whispered. "Don't leave." "Sure." She grabbed a chair and sat beside him. "I won't go anywhere." She promised. "Thank you." he flopped onto the pillow. His hand released her arm and relaxed on her hand. She knew he meant nothing from his action. She looked at him, admiring his sleeping form. She decided that staying up would not be good for anyone. She let the darkness seep over her mind. She whispered "Goodnight."

Plz R&R thanks


	9. Mornings suck

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own pokemon, I do however, on Misuki, Matiko, and Zato.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, wake up." Someone was shaking her. "Come on, were leaving. Get up." She turned away slightly, "Noo, five minutes." She suddenly felt her self become weightless for a second before she began to shake violently. "Wake up!" Matiko shook her. Misuki awoke finally. "Ok! I'm up!" He let her down, he had been holding her a foot off the ground by her shoulders. "Your boyfriend's already up." She turned red. "He's NOT my boyfriend!" She tried to hit Matiko on the shoulder. He caught her fist before it reached him. "I have no time for games, hit the shower and get dressed, we're leaving in sixteen." He flipped around and slammed the door. Her hand hurt after the door closed. She knew he held back because she saw him break a man's arm four times when the man tried to get Misuki for his, personal needs. Misuki shook at the memory of that day. Matiko even went as far as to smash one of the guy's knees. She's still grateful that Matiko was there at the park with her. She decided to not dwell on the past and got ready for today.

----

The shower was heavenly, the water was just perfectly warm. She was snapped out of her nirvana by three loud bangs on the door. "Five minutes." Matiko said from the other side. She frowned, "just when I started to enjoy the shower too." She dried off and put on a fresh pair of jeans, a new black shirt with a white stripe cutting down the left side, and her pair of white and blue sneakers. "Okay, I'm ready." she strolled out of the bathroom and to the dining room. Only Zato was there. He was looking down at his shoes before Misuki came in. "Morning Misuki." he looked up. "Your brother left to the mines to get the gym leader." He took a small sip of water from the glass in front of him. "May went shopping for some food and necessities." He stared quickly out the window. "We have to meet up with your brother soon." he turned his attention to Misuki. "Let's go." He got up and grabbed the key by the door.

----

They left and went to the Gym to see if he was there, the door was still locked. "Well, shall we head down into the mines?" Zato suggested. "Ok, let me just put on the scarf my mom gave me." Misuki pulled out a crimson scarf and wrapped it around her neck loosely, letting one end hang freely. "What do you think?" She struck a pose. Zato turned red slightly and turned away. "I-It's amazing how one accessory and amplify um..." 'I didn't think it was possible for her to _be_ any cuter!' His mind swelled with vivid thought of him and her. He shook them off immediately. "Well," He scratched the back of his head. "Let's get going ya?" He pointed his thumb at the mines. "Race ya." Misuki raced off before he had time to reply.

----

The mines were much, colder, then she expected. She started to shiver. "Here, you need it more then I do." Zato handed her his over shirt. "Thank you." she gladly wrapped it around herself. He waved the gratitude away with his hand, "Don't mention it, that's what friends do right?" She nodded. 'Yeah...friends...' They traversed deeper into the caves, seeing workers and rock pokemon, but not the gym leader. They walked around until they found her brother talking to a young man, most likely his early 20's, deep red hair, wearing a worker's jumpsuit and a bright red helmet. Roark. Matiko and Roak stopped talking, apparently striking a deal. Roak nodded and left. Matiko waved Misuki and Zato over. "Ok, I got him to open his gym for today, but only for today," he looked at both of them. "You get one chance at beating him, so don't mess up." He started walking towards the exit of the cave. "Well? Are you two just gonna sit there and make out, or are you gonna bet the hell out of this guy?" They ran after him. "We're not a couple!" They shouted at him. 'Sure you're not guys, you can't lie to me, I know you'll be.' Matiko chuckled to himself.


	10. How do badges work anyway?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Pokemon, I do, however, own Misuki, Matiko, and Zato.

--------------------------------------------------------------

The GYM looked like an ancient temple, stairs of stone, walls built out of rocks. There were two trainers in the gym, both of them were crushed with out a sweat. Roark stood before them, still wearing his jumpsuit. "Have you come to challenge me?" he quizzed them. "We be." they answered. He smiled a them. "Alright then." He pulled out two pokeballs and let loose an onix and geodude. "Let's get started!" Misuki ans Zato sent out Otto and Terra. The Buizel and Grotle were the clear winners of this match, just like the other trainers in the gym. "Hmm, this may be much, much tougher than I thought." Roak sweated slightly. Misuki and Zato demolished his pokemon, although, Crandios proved to be a little tougher. He was brought down just as hard.

----

"You two are excellent trainers." Roark congratulated them. "Here," He handed the two trainers two semi-circular, black pieces of metal. "The Official Oreburg City Badge." Roark stated confidently. "That badge will give you the ability to use Rock Smash, outside of a battle." Zato looked at it confused. "How does this little piece of metal," he held it up to one of the lights. "Give us the power to smash rocks? I mean it just seems a little silly if you look at it." Zato put the badge away in his case. Roark shrugged. "I couldn't answer that if I tried." Roark bowed to the trainers. "Good luck to you both on your journeys." Misuki and Zato bowed as well. "Thank you." They left the Gym and met up with Matiko and May. "Seeing your glowing faces I'm going to guess you destroyed the poor guy." Matiko smirked. "Good, you're less useless to your trip now." May gave him a stern look for his comment. Matiko crushed her unsaid comment with his fiercer look. She apologized. "Eterna is next"


	11. Road to Violence

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Pokemon, I do own Misuki, Matiko, and Zato.

------------------------------------------------

The group walked and battled, shared stories, relaxed in a meadow, generally hung out through their journey to Eternia City. The night came quicker than they had expected. "We'll make camp here." Matiko stopped the group. "Zato, can you whip us up some food?" Zato nodded and started pulling out ingredients, a portable stove and plates with utensils attached. "May and Misuki, could you set up camp while I find some wood and berries for our partners?" They agreed and started to set up the tents and tables. Matiko found some Orans, and Cheris, but not much else. "I guess they can last until we make it to Eternia." he sighed. "I guess I won't be able to make the Oran juice mix." He put the berries away in his pack and turned around to head back to camp. He was about half way there when a Man with teal hair stopped him. The Man looked him up and down. "Take a picture it'll last longer, Pal." Matiko spoke to the Man. "You look very strong, Perhaps your Pokemon are strong too." He laughed slightly. "I'm _the_ best. Buddy." The Man lunged at him, he tried to get one of the balls on Matiko's belt. He broke the man's arm. He rolled on the ground, holding his shattered limb. "You Bastard!" The Man Screeched. Matiko crossed over and picked the man up by the cuff of his white and black uniform. "Oh, I just got started." He smiled wickedly. He grabbed the Man's right leg and easily snapped his femur in two. The Man screamed louder. "This is what happens when you try and take what is mine." Matiko said, slightly aloof as he broke the Man's left fingers. One by one. The Man's Screams finally tore out his throat and he could barely talk now. Misuki was the first there, Zato second, and May third. He was sitting in front of the Man's broken body. He was drenched in the Man's blood. "Wha-what happened?" Misuki finally asked. Zato was busy studying the man's limbs, they couldn't even be recognizable as limbs! May had almost threw up when she first saw the man. Matiko laughed, "He tried to take one of my partners." The Man's hair was a clotted mess of teal and red. "Let's get out of here. This bastard isn't worth my time." Matiko stepped slowly and heavily on the Man's broken kneecap. The Man gave a wheeze of a scream as he did so. May looked away. "Pack up, we don't stop until we reach Eternia." Matiko lead the way. The group walked silently behind him until they hit the city entrance. WELCOME TO ETERNA!


	12. Eterna's an interesting city

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own pokemon, I do own Misuki, Matiko, and Zato.

-------------------------------------------------------

Zato whistled. "Don't you get a 'Old-timely' feel from this city?" Misuki pointed, "If you don't count the giant, black building with the spikes on it's sides." she added bluntly. "Huh, I didn't even notice that." Zato studied the black structure. "It's obvious who's the brains of that pair." Matiko told May. May laughed lightly. "Well, Let get down there and win us a badge!" Zato declared, oblivious to the previous comment. They walked into the dusty, old town.

----

The town was newer than it let on to be. The newest apartments and houses were built to look old, probably for tourism. Matiko stopped the group. "This is where we split up. Me and May are gonna get the provisions we need to make it to the next town." He jutted a thumb over his shoulder towards one the stores that littered the city. "You guys will face the Leader." He pointed towards the Gym. "I'm confident that we'll finish our jobs at the same time." Misuki and Zato nodded and began to head towards the Gym.

----

The Gym looked bland and undesigned, besides the mandatory GYM symbol. Zato adjusted his hat. "You ready?" he asked his partner. "Always ready." She told. They opened the clear glass doors to the sight of a woman, early twenties, Orange hair with black highlights, a green poncho covered her upper torso, leaving her lower torso exposed, beige cargo short shorts and a pair of black and white sneakers completed the wardrobe. "Welcome to my gym!" she extended her arms to show off the blank canvas room. Misuki and Zato looked around the room, It was barely big enough for the three of them, the walls were standard steel gray. She chuckled, "No, dummies, the Gym's behind me!" Behind her was a wall, steel gray. Now they looked at her as if she was criminally insane. "I welcome you to challenge me," Misuki and Zato reached for thier pokeballs. "But there's a catch, you must defeat ALL of my Gym trainers _and_ in order." She smirked, "You do that, I'm all yours." Misuki and Zato gave each other questioning looks, after a second they decided. "Deal." They said in unison. "Good!" She turned around and walked directly towards the wall. Zato was going stop her, but the wall opened up as the leader walked into the opening. "I'll be waiting." Misuki finally spoke as she walked towards the opening too, "Freak." Zato fallowed suit. The Gym was bigger than they could have ever imagined. The ceiling stood over twenty-two feet above them, with huge glass pane windows and a murale of the sun, the ground floor was covered with large trees, grass, and flowers. They walked and walked until they found th first trainer. "My, my, you found me!" she congratulated them, "Well, let's not waste any time." They battled and defeated her with ease. "Humph, you guys are mean! You can find the next girl past two boulders and to the left." she pouted. "Thank you." They bowed, She waved them away. The second girl was quicker to take down. Just as before, she told them the location of the next. Misuki and Zato finally figured the pattern of the gym out, the trainers all used grass and bug pokemon, weak against fire. Misuki had that fire.

----

One by one they defeated the trainer's without difficulties. The only one not defeated yet was the leader herself. "My trainers told me of their defeat by your hands." She smiled, "Well done. Let's not waste anymore time huh? Let's get to it!" she tossed out a turtwig and a cherubi. Misuki tossed Misu into the fray. Zato tossed ZuZu in. "Oh, I picked the wrong type for this battle." The leader sighed. She was utterly destroyed in the battle. "Well, I should have seen that coming huh?" She reached into her poncho and pulled out two green, tri-edged badges. "Here, These badges will give you the ability to use cut, even when outside of battle." She handed them the badges, pouting. "Also, it'll let pokemon at lv. 30 obey you." She bowed. "Goodbye." They bowed and left. 'Freak.'

----

Zato began to polish the badge with a small cloth until it glittered in the fading sunlight. "Wow, I never took you for a sentimental person, Zato." He nodded, "If you take care of your badges, they'll take care of you." She nodded the immediately glared at him. "You just made that up didn't you?" He was still looking at the badge glimmer in the light. "Yup." He smiled. "Hey, do you want me to polish your badges for you?" He offered. "That would actually be nice, thanks." she handed him her badge case, The badges were already collecting dust. He smiled at her, "I'll have 'em done by the time we meet up with your brother." She nodded, "ok!"

----

They caught up to Matiko looking at T.V.s behind a giant glass pane. The T.V. showed Misuki and Zato in a double battle. They had won without a scratch on their partners. The screen went blue for a second before blaring back to life with a commercial about PokeTechs. "You guys fight pretty good together." They blushed slightly, "Thanks." A man in his mid-thirties, plump in body, approached the group. "Hey girl," he called out to Misuki, "Can I talk to you for a second?" He looked at the people around her. "Alone?" Matiko was in front of his sister before any of them could blink. "Why?" He asked at the man. "That doesn't concern you." He tried to reach around him. Matiko swiftly pulled out a serrated, rusty hunting knife and brought it to the man's fat neck. "What was that?" His mouth turned into a full on insane smile. The look of bloodlust in his eyes mad the man fall backwards and wet himself. Matiko stopped smiling and put the blade away, he grabbed the man's t-shirt cuff and broke his nose. "Now, get the hell out of my sight." The man fled crying until he could no longer be seen. Matiko flipped around, Misuki latched onto him and started to cry. He patted her on the head and comforted her. He looked up at May and Zato, "Let's find a place to sleep." His tone was tired. He carried Misuki in his arms, she had fainted from the whole ordeal.

----

They reached an open hotel, "Here, hold her while I get our rooms." He gave Misuki to Zato, he placed one of her arms around his neck. He blushed slightly, 'I...haven't been this close to her before, she smells nice' another voice popped in, 'ok, that was creepy, but she does look cute asleep.' His thought was interrupted by Matiko's voice. "Ok, I got the key to the rooms, here," He handed Zato his and Misuki's room key. "There was only a double bed room and a single left and since I don't touch what isn't mine, me and May took the double room." Zato blushed furiously. He turned his head quickly, trying to hide his reddened face. "We'll let me carry her to her room." Matiko stated in a tired tone. "No, I'll take her." His face turned to normal as he whipped it to face Matiko. He saw what was happening. "Ok, less work for me." He shrugged, "Let's go May, He can handle this on his own." She nodded and followed after him. Zato stared at Misuki's slumbering form hanging from his neck. He started to walk towards their room.

----

He was almost their when a boy stopped him. "You there!" he walked over to him. The boy looked to have come over from the Kanto region. He wore a red over shirt with white sleeves, a pair of blue jeans accompanied by a pair of three year old running shoes. "Do you have a Machoke?" He nodded. "Would you like to trade for my Sandslash?" Sandlsash was by far his favorite pokemon, he had three other Machokes in his PC box. He nodded again. "Kool!" They switched pokeballs, they shook and a blue light glowed from the balls. "Trade's complete, thanks." He bowed, Zato bowed as well. "My names Junior, from Pallet town." They shook hands. "The name's Zato, from Twin Leaf."

Junior looked at the sleeping girl with her arm around his neck. He smiled widely. but quickly hid it."Well, good day to you!" he walked out, Zato furrowed a brow at the boy from Kanto. "Strangest kid I have ever met." He walked to the end of the hall and opened the hotel room that both him and Misuki would be sharing. There was a big brown and tan bed with a T.V. on the dresser, directly in front of the bed. "Not bad." he told himself. The boy from Kanto pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number as soon as he left the building. "They are there sister, I shall meet you soon." He stated and snapped the phone shut and walked into the night.


	13. It's not what it looks like, I swear!

Zato laid the girl on the bed, she stirred slightly as the cool from the bed comforter transferred to her warm body. Zato looked at her, her beauty seemed to be amplified. He took off her beanie. It amplified again. He placed it next to her and gazed upon her again. Beauty. He snapped his gaze away, "I should get some water." He nodded to his own suggestion and placed his hat on the dresser. He walked out the door, locked it and placed the keycard in his pants pocket.

----

Misuki finally woke up to the view of a T.V. screen. "Huh? Where am I?" she scoped the room, it was pretty barren, one bath, one large mirror behind two sinks, & one small closet built-into the wall. The wall paper was a light tan until it hit halfway down the wall, turning into a deep brown. The T.V. sat on the dresser in front of the King sized bed upon which she sat. The door knob jerked a bit. Misuki began to feel the fear well up in her at an alarming speed. 'Oh, god, who is that?' she looked around for something to defend herself, nothing. She was utterly defenseless, she had her pokemon, but she was too scared to realize she had them, let alone _use_ them. The knob stopped moving frantically. She breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly the door knob turned slowly, the door opened. A figure of a man stood in the doorway. She was absolutely scared senseless. The whole room spun violently, then went black, she blacked out again.

----

"Misuki? Misuki? Are you ok?" Her eyes opened slightly, the brief glance of Zato shot her eyes open and acted on impulse rather than thought. His reaction was a mix of thankfulness and shock. Thankfulness for his friend being all right, shock for what happened next.

----

The warm, tingling sensation traveled through both of them, her silky soft lips were pressed against his. A tear rolled down her cheek. They sat in their position for an entire minute before Misuki came back to reality, back to this situation. She pulled away from him she stared him in the eye for a millisecond. He opened his mouth to ask her what that was about, but was cut off by her running strait to the bath and slamming the door. She started weeping as soon as the door shut. Too bad the bath was not soundproof, or locked. Zato collected himself quickly and rushed over to the bath door. "Misuki?" he spoke through the door. "What?!" she screeched in response. "Tell me what has been bothering you.' he asked her. "No! I..I c-can't!" she sobbed. "Why can't you?" he rebutted quickly. She calmed down a bit but still cried, "Buh-because, I don't know what will happen!" Zato crossed his arms in thought."Well, then we'll have to find out won't we?" He began to open the door. She heard it open. "Stop. Just stop." she told him, he complied. Zato took a step back from the door. She wiped her face off with one of the towels that adorned the bath. She took a deep breath and opened the door. The figure of a man stood in the doorway again. This time the room didn't spin, she didn't black out again. She took one step towards the man, she lost control of her legs and fell towards the figure. Her head landed softly on the man's well toned, muscular chest. She took in his scent, she swam in it. She told him while her head was buried in his chest. "I love you." it came out muffled and barely audible. He heard it loud and clear though. He bent down and kissed her on the head. She gained control over her legs again. She brought herself to his chin. He lowered his he lips to hers. She felt his soft lips press against hers. He felt her silky smooth lips press against his. The sensation traveled thruoght them yet again. The world faded into nothingness, they didn't need anything else now. All they need was themselves.

----

Matiko busted open the door. "What the hell is going on?!" He saw the sight on his sister and Zato kissing in front of the bathroom. He smirked and folded his arms. "Misuki!" he barked. They separated instantly with bright red faces. He walked between them and placed his hands on Zato's shoulders. The force of the impact from Matiko's clasp to his shoulders made Zato jump. He looked up at the face of his doom. He was smiling. "Take good care of her." He smiled and looked down at the boy. The boy nodded shakily. The man took his hands off the boys shoulders and left the room. The door shut behind him. Zato looked at his new lover. "Did that door just shut after he left?" She nodded. "But he didn't even-" She nodded again, still looking at the closed door. He walked over and picked up the bottles of water that fell on the floor. and handed it to his lover. "Thanks." She took one of the waters. She took a seat on the bed, Zato did as well. They sat for a while in awkward silence, drinking a few sips of water from the bottles. Zato finally spoke to break the silence. "We should get ready for bed." Misuki jumped at the sudden sound. "Yeah." she smiled at him. He walked over to bath to get ready for bed. She changed and got under the covers. She saw her beanie on the floor. "So that's where it went." She picked it up, dusted it off and placed it on the dresser, next to Zato's hat. Zato came out of the bath wearing a pair of baggy, flannel pj bottoms. His upper body was bare. His muscles glistened in the light from the bath. She was right after all. He was ripped, every inch of him was toned to perfection. "You like?" He asked in a cocky sense, arms spread out. "Mmhmm, Me like." she gazed at him. He got under the covers. "Good night Misi." Her kissed her. "I love you." she smiled, "I love you too." They fell into slumber. The warmth transferred between each of them.


	14. Well, that's interesting

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Pokemon! I do however, own Misuki, Matiko, and Zato.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The curtains blocked out the morning rays from disturbing their peace. That however, did not stop the alarm clock. BREEP! BREEP! BREEP! It rung out over and over. Zato aimlessly pounded on the night table net to the bed. Finally his sandlslah came from it's ball and cut the clock into three clean cuts. It's master's hand rested again, obviously satisfied with the silence. It returned into it's ball. Zato slept for another minute before a knock resinated from the door. "Oh come on." he stirred and lazily opened his eyes. His girl still slept in front of him. 'She's so cute when she's asleep.' her hair hung loosely over face. Her pajama top strap hung off her shoulder. He took in her beauty for a second before going back to the situation at hand. He raced over to the door and opened it. A man in a long, black leather trench-coat with a deep red t-shirt underneath stood before him. His jet black hair was in a small ponytail, leaving his bangs to hang freely at the sides of his head. The man looked him over. The boy's body was toned and ridged with muscle, it slightly gleamed in the morning rays. "I didn't know you worked out." the man stated. "Hey, I had some time to spare these past years before I started this journey, Matiko." He smirked at the man. Matiko chuckled to himself, "Listen wake up my sis and tell here we're leaving soon, and here I think you'll be needing this." he handed Zato a small plastic wrapper, there was a flat, circular object in it. "Why uh, thank you." He blushed profusely. Matiko smacked him on the shoulder, " We all have urges, just make sure they don't cause you to make a new life." The boy nodded to him. "Just use those and you'll be fine, now get dressed, see the town, whatever, just meet us at the City exit at five." The boy nodded. He turned at walked off without speaking another word.

----

"Hey, Misi, wake up." he spoke. She slumbered still. He furrowed his brow in thought, he got an idea. He sneaked his lips closer to her face. He took in her scent again. He moved in closer to her. He brought his tongue out slightly. She felt a warm, wet, slippery sensation on her forehead. She awkoe instantly. "Oh, gross!" she wiped her head furiously. "You can't do that!" He fell on th floor laughing, "Just did!" She jumped off the bed and landed on his chest. He felt a huge swelling of pain, but he was too busy laughing to notice. She moved herself to his lap. She brought her face to his, he stopped laughing. She inched her lips closer to his. He closed his eyes in anticipation, wanting to feel the embrace yet again. Instead he felt a warm, wet, slippery sensation on his cheek. She sat back up on his lap. "Ha, what now?" she asked in a confident tone. She didn't get the response she wanted. She got a hot, soft sensation on her lips. He got her back to the floor. He knelt above her, his lips connected to hers. She wrapped her arms around his waist and brought him closer to her. Zato finally broke their embrace. "We should get ready." She agreed. They kissed once more and went off to wash and change for the day.

----

Zato dressed in the bath, today he wore a white tee and light jeans with a white stripe near the left pocket. "Ok Misi, you're up." He jutted his thumb towards the bath. She gathered up her clothes and went to shower off. She came out wearing a white tee with green stripes, accompanied by a pair of blue jeans with white circles on the sides. He looked her over and grabbed her waist, "C'mere you." He kissed her on the neck. She let out a small moan. He found her spot. He licked her neck, she moaned louder. He caught sight of her badge case on top of his open backpack, 'The badges!' he broke the kiss. He walked over to the case and picked it up. "Here, they glimmer like your eyes in the early morning." He handed her the case. She giggled at his line. "That was so cheesy." She kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you." he smiled at her, "Let's go." They grabbed their gear and left.

----

"How about we get some pokeballs? I'm running low." He searched through his pack. She sighed, "You have to keep better track of your balls." He snickered. "Are you coming?" She asked him, oblivious to her previous comment. He snickered louder, "Yeah, I'll be right there!" he raced after her. She was staring at a Burmy that was hanging off a tree. He snuck up on her, she was still looking at the pokemon, He grabbed her from behind. She yelped slightly, but it was enough to scare off the Burmy. "Don't do that!" she turned in his arms and started to beat lightly on his chest. He brought her closer, she stopped her barrage of light punches to his chest. He brought his head to her neck and kissed it lightly, she moaned. He brought his mouth to her ear and said in a whisper, "Got you." He tired to let her go, but she wrapped her arms around his waist. She returned his favor. He let out a soft sigh. She didn't stop there however, she licked his neck slowly, he couldn't help but let out a small moan. Satisfied she let him go and kissed his cheek. "You too." she winked at him and walked towards the store. "God, I love that girl." He chased after her.

----

The store didn't have much, but they did have an over stock of poke and premier balls. Misuki was busy looking over the potions and dolls the store had stock. Zato leaned in close to the man behind the counter so Misuki couldn't hear. "Do you have what I asked for?" He asked the man. He nodded. The man gave him two spherical packages, Both were a bland color of brown and tied with standard string. "4500yn." The man insisted, "4200, no less." Zato bartered. He agreed and they transferred yen and packages. Zato hurriedly stuffed the packages into his bag. "Thanks." Misuki came up to him just after he finished his transaction. "Hey!" She smiled, she was holding a small plushy of a snorlax. He moved and she paid for the toy. "Hey weren't you going to buy some pokeballs?" she looked at him. "Oh, uh right!" he caught himself. There was a gleam in the man's eye. "We have a special on Poke and premier balls today." he grinned. Zato sighed. Both Misuki and Zato left with over forty pokeballs and twenty premiers. Zato already had thirty pokeballs in his pack.

----

She held the pokedoll in her arms as they walked. Zato slapped his head. "I forgot!" She looked at him confused. "Forgot what?" He looked at her now. "Your bro said we can look around the town but we have to meet him at the exit by five." she sighed, "I thought you forgot something." He adjusted his hat and smiled at her, "Nope!" Misuki's stomach growled softly, she blushed vivid red. "We should get something to eat." Zato chuckled lightly. He took her hand and led her towards on of the morning cafes. They spent the morning eating, laughing, kissing, and generally walking around. A man with a T.V. camera spotted them. "Hey! That's them!" he focused his camera on them. "You two were the ones who defeated the Oreburg Gym right?" They nodded. "Great! Gabby! They're over here!" He waved over a woman in her late twenties, sleeveless teal shirt with white slacks, her hair cut short and dyed green. "Hello! I'm Gabby! I'm here to do an interview of you two and your victory at the Oreburg gym!" She noticed the were holding hands. "Oh! You're a couple! How cute!" She clapped her hands together. They blushed slightly. "Well let's not waste any time, how did it feel to defeat Roark?" They answered her questions and left to see what there was to be seen in the city. The Kanto boy stopped them again. "Hello! How are you two today?" He asked them, before they could answer, he asked them "Do you have a skuntank?" Misuki nodded, ever since it evolved her skuntank just seemed less cute. "Good! Would you like to trade for my Haunter?" she thought 'I've had spince as long I've had Misu and Otto. I loved him then but now, he's changed into something else.' she picked up his ball and released him on last time. He growled lovingly. The odor, however, was not. She bent down and hugged him around the neck. "I'm sorry." she shed a tear. "Goodbye. I love you." Spince growled back to her and licked her face, then returned back to his ball. They traded balls and watched the blue resinate from them. "Trade's done." the boy said. "Thanks." he smiled. She grabbed his collar and brought his face close to hers. "Lesten up, I may have traded him but if I find out that he's being mistreated, My boyfriend and I will rip you apart until your parts stop twitching." She yelled, her teeth clenched. She let him go. He fell to the floor, his eyes were distant, a big grin stuck to his face. It pierced her soul. Zato moved her away from him. He picked up the distant boy, "Listen Junior, I don't know what your up to, but you are one screwed up kid. Nobody grins at a threat, what's up with you?" The boys eyes shot back with life. "Sister will be pleased with me, I will have her give me my prize today!" He clapped his hands together and left. They furrowed their brows at the walking boy. "Freak." they said in unison to each other.

----

They decided they had enough with this city and set out to find Matiko. The sun started it's descent when they found him. However, he was not at the exit. Rather, he was standing in front of the ominous black building. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the happy couple!" he joked at them as they walked up to him. May giggled whiled Misuki and Zato just nodded at his joke. "So, why are we outside of the freaky, black building thing?" Zato pointed with the hand that held Misuki's, she pointed with him like a puppeteers doll. "That's Galaxy's building," He looked at the three trainers. "Who wants to kick some teal-haired freaks asses?" They all raised their hands even thought it was obvious they were going in. "Ok, one of you use cut on the bushes here." Matiko pointed at the bushes. "Why don't you just cut them down with your blade?" Zato questioned. "Because the blade's rusted." was his retort. Zato nodded in agreement and threw a pokeball in the air. "Carson! Do your job!" A beautiful golden and deep bronze sandslash formed from the gold tinted ball. The sandslash, growled loudly at his master, Zato scratched it on it's head. It growled happily. Misuki tapped him on the shoulder. "I didn't know you had a sandslash." He smiled, "Yeah, I got it from that kid, Junior." she pulled him in closer, "You _know_ that freak?!" she hissed at him. "I traded my Machoke for his sandslash." he shrugged. She pushed herself off him, "Whatever, just let us into the building." He sighed and turned to Carson. "Now, could you please cut down those bushes?" Matiko shook his head silently. Carson did so. The group, walked through the newly opened path. Towards the black building.

Plz R&R thanks!


	15. Why are they named after planets?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own pokemon!...or Metal Gear Solid... I do own Misuki, Matiko and Zato.

(A/N) Lotsa blood here folks!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The building was swarming with Galactics. "Hello there." one of them walked up, "You two here to sign up?" Matiko looked at May, then at Misuki and Zato. They started laughing uncontrollably. "You could have said 'No'." The teal haired man looked discouraged. Matiko pushed him on his ass and kept walking. Another teal haired man stopped them. "Hey, no kids allowed!" He tossed out a glameow. Misuki dispatched it quickly. They defeated every one on the first floor with ease. Matiko broke a few limbs in the process for fun. Misuki's Luxio finished off a female's pokemon. "Damn you." she cursed in a Russian accent. "Wiku, jolt." she instructed her luxio, she obeyed. The woman got over 10,000 jolts through her defeated body. She convulsed on the floor as the group moved up the stairs to the next floor.

The room was greatly decorated with computers. Gatactics were working on them when a couple of them attacked the group. "How did you get up here?!" A teal haired woman screeched at them. "Kids should stay out of Galaxy's way!" A teal haired man warned. The other male and female cultists repeated their lines. Matiko and May took on the first two male and female, Misuki and Zato took care of the other two. They all had identical pokemon, grass and air, weak against the groups. They were dispatched quickly. One tried to take out Matiko after the battle with a switchblade, Matiko broke both of the man's arms and the blade stuck out of the man's head. Matiko twisted the blade slowly as the man writhed in agony, he pulled it out and crimson bursted out of the man's forehead, showering Maiko in crimson ooze. He looked at the other Galactics behind the computers that were hiding behind and watching the whole thing. They all looked down at the screens again. Every single one of them was filled with fear. The blood dripped off the blade and trench coat for what seemed like and eternity. "Let's go." Matiko barked. Everyone in the room jumped at the sound of his voice. He gave hand signs to his group to meet him upstairs. They nodded and walked up. "All of you staring at your computers are smart and lucky, I have decided to let you go, but only if you never show you're faces as cultists ever again. All who agree can leave." None of them stirred. He became impatient, and crossed his arms across his chest. "Any who don't comply will be killed." He said cooly. Everyone who sat behind a computer instantly got up and left the building. Matiko walked up the stairs and met his group again.

----

The blood on his coat was starting to dry. 'Good, he didn't kill any of them.' Misuki let out a sigh of relief. Zato put his arm around her waist to comfort her. "None of that lovey dovey crap right now." Matiko stated in a cool, low tone. The lovers parted and looked around the corner, there were twice as many Galactics here then there were downstairs. Matiko nodded and laid out a plan, each of them would take out a guard watching a computer, once they secured the PC, they could extract info from the PC about team Galaxy. That should cut down their time in this damned building. They split up at went on to their targets.

----

Matiko had the one to the north, the guard was, distracted, at the time with a Galactic girl. Moans could be heard louder and louder as you neared his post. The moans stopped, Matiko hid behind a plant, the girl came walking out adjusting her uniform and wiping her mouth, Matiko knocked her out and placed her in a locker. 'Just call me snake.' He thought to himself. The guard looked contempt with his deed. 'Hope you enjoyed it, because that's the last piece of ass you'll ever feel.' he thought, he brought out the dead cultists blade and drove it into the guard's neck, he gurgled and fruitlessly tried to stop the bleeding. The blood spurted across the walls but never touched the PC. He fell onto the floor and laid in a pool of his own blood. Matiko gathered the info he needed on a CD and left to the stairs.

May was up next, the guard was into something else then work, the computer had vulgar pictures of women on the screen. The guard heard May sneak up and grabbed her wrist and brought May's face close. "Aren't you a cute one?" the guard said in a seductive, female voice. The guard was a girl. She smashed May against the wall and locked her arms behind her. The guard moved her head towards May's neck, she tried to scream but no noise came out, the woman began to lick her neck and she let out a loud sigh. The guard released one of her arms and placed a freehand on May's hip. Her trick worked, May loosened one of her arms enough to hit the woman in the stomach. She slumped to the floor holding her torso. "Yo-you bitch!" the guard hissed. She grinned, "Sorry I'm taken." The kicked the woman in the head and she fell unconsciousness. May closed the vulgar images that cluttered the screen and collected the data and made her way to the stairs.

Misuki crept towards her target, She was usually against what she was about to do, but, she saw first hand what they were willing to do stop them. The man was typing on the PC, he was talking to someone from Kanto apparently. Misuki hovered one hand under the man's chin, the other at the top of his head. She shed a small, warm tear and forced her hands into their positions and turned her hands at breakneck speed in two different directions. There was a sickening crack and a thud as the Man fell limply on the floor. More hot tears streamed down her face, she collected the data and raced over to Matiko and May. She buried her head in his chest and sobbed quietly about what she just did, he comforted her and told her to be strong, it would all be over soon.

Zato got the easy one, He was asleep in his chair! Zato tied him to the chair and taped his mouth, He collected the data and was about to leave until the guard awoke with a start, Zato back kicked him in the head and left the unconscious man tied to the chair. Zato walked cooly over towards the stairs. Misuki latched onto his body as soon as she caught sight of him. "I-I- feel s-so evil!" She cried into his chest, he picked up her head she looked up at him with teary eyes, he kissed her softly on the lips. "It's ok, you won't have to do that ever again, I promise." He hugged her tightly, she stopped crying and separated herself from him. "Let's go, the last floor is up ahead." Matiko pointed the group up the stairs.

----

There was only a purple haired woman sitting the middle of the room. She heard the four of them come from the stairs. "I am surprised you made it this far," she laughed lightly, she got up, she was wearing a revealing black and white uniform. "No matter!" she pointed at them, "You shall fall before me!" She sent out her zubat and skuntank. The smell was horrendous. Misuki looked at the skuntank she thought of hers and could not battle. Matiko grumbled and sent out a Mismagius. It's body produced two ghostly arms and went into a battle stance. Zato sent out Carson, the sandslash growled in anticipation. "Magna, do as you want." Matiko smiled. The mismagius swirled around her owner affectionately. "Which do wish master?" it asked seductively. Only Matiko could hear it's telekinetic speech. He pointed towards the zubat. Mismagius crushed the bat in darkness happily, it fainted and Carson was next. The skuntank looked at Carson menacingly, Carson shrugged it off. Zato ordered his sandslash. "Tear it apart Carson!" He nodded and did his master's order. He tore into the giant, stinking beast. It howled loudly in pain and fainted. "You little whelps!" she yelled at them. She lunged at the two men who battled her. Zato dodged her barely, Matiko grabbed her wrist and dislocated her arm, then the other. She howled loudly in pain. Matiko placed her in a chair that was in the room, he then tied her useless arms and legs to the chair. "She's all yours May." May popped her knuckles while walking over to the freshly captured woman.

----

May slapped the woman in the face. "What's your name?" She ordered. She complied, "Commander Jupiter." Matiko laughed with crossed arms, "What? You guys name yourselves after planets? I'm glad we're gonna wipe you dumbasses out." She looked at him acidly, Matiko absorbed it and walked over towards her. He grabbed her chin forcefully and made her look into his eyes, she felt as if her mind exploded. Matiko walked back to where to where he stood cooly. She looked down at the floor. "What have you done with Ash and my partners?" May barked at her, Jupiter looked down still. May punched her directly on the top of her head. A thin trickle of blood flowed from the wound. "Veilstone...You...cannot stop us..." She said nothing else. Matiko untied her and relocated her arms and whispered into her ear. "Leave and never show your face around me again." She ran out. He turned towards the girl. "Sorry May, I have done too much damage to her mind. She wasn't going to give us anymore useful info." he apologized. "You should have let me kill her." she said coldly to him. He grabbed her arm and spoke so only him and her could hear. "Don't you _dare_ tell me what I should or should not do. If it wasn't for me, you would've _died_ here. Be goddamned thankful I'm still here after your little comment." he said in an icy tone. He let her go forcefully. She fell to ribbons mentally, she slumped down to the floor and stared off to space. Matiko snorted at her. She got up immediately. "Let's go, I want to rip these bastards apart." he told the group. Zato was comforting Misuki, this cult was bringing too many bad memories. He looked up and nodded. "Come on Misi, were gonna leave now.' He picked her up. She regained strength in her legs and kissed Zato on the cheek, "Thanks Zatsu." she nodded at her brother. "Are you ready?" He asked May. She nodded shakily. "Let's move then." They left the black building to rot and moved towards the next town.


	16. Bikes are fun!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own pokemon! I do own Misuki, Matiko, and Zato.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before they left, the man from the bike shop ran up to them. "Wait! Wait up!" The man panted. "You guys drove out the Galactics?" The group nodded. "Well, as thanks I'll give you all free bikes!" The group cheered loudly, it's not everyday they get new bikes. "Follow me." he waved them over to his bike shop. May got a beautiful blue bike, it glimmered in the light. Matiko received a pure black and red trimmed bike, It blended into the night and moved faster than a bike should. Zato got a shiny, new red and blue bike, it gleamed in the rays. Misuki received a dazzling white and blue bike, it rivaled Matiko's in speed and grace. "Thank you!" They bowed and left the shop. They mounted their bikes and headed towards the cycling road. The receptionist sat idly behind her desk, "This job is so boring." she yawned. Suddenly, a flurry of red, blue, black and white flew past her. The check station was ripped apart, anything not bolted down was thrown in the air, papers flew around, mugs crashed and clattered on the floor, pictures and fixtures littered the ground. The girl looked up from her desk. "I hate my job."

----

The group tore through the cycling road, laughing the whole way. Matiko knocked a cyclist clean off his bike when he attempted to bunny hop over him. Misuki swung her bike around and pulled the back tire up, causing the bike to do a front wheelie. May pulled off a wheelie to a backflip. Zato performed a clean frontflip to a front wheelie. Zato smacked Misuki and the rear and barreled down the slope of the road. Laughing the whole way. Misuki flipped back to normal riding position and charged after him. Maitko pulled a double pegged grind for most of the slope then jumped his bike towards a wall, he bounced off it with ease and came to a stop in front of the road checkpoint. Misuki caught Zato and were kissing across the wall from Matiko. May rolled smoothly to a halt in front of Matiko. He separated the two who were connected in a lip-lock. May chuckled lightly. Matiko instructed the two to pick up their bikes and head inside. He folded his into his pack. "How did you do that?" May probed the pack. He shrugged and went inside. She shook her head, packed her bike, and went inside.

----

The walked the rest of the way, the path to Mt. Coronet was too twisted to use their bikes on. After about an hour of battles and walking, the group decided to make camp at the base of the mountain. "Magna, Crio, Pico, Crunchvine, Crosswell!" Matiko tossed five balls into the air. A Mismagius, Steelix, Rapidash, Carnivine, and a Toxicroak formed around the trainer. Misuki, Zato, and May became very intimated by Matiko's partners. "Don't worry, they wont bite." he smiled, "Well, except for Cruchvine." he said with an evil grin. Magna curled around Matiko lovingly. Whispering nothings into his ear, he paid no mind to them. Zato laughed and sent six balls up in the air. "Onyx, Terra, ZuZu, Gyle, Carson, Nowl! Come on out!" An Onix, Grotle, Zubat, Tentacruel, Sandslash, and a Noctowl emerged from their capsules. Misuki threw her six up and called their names. "Misu, Wiku, Kloak, Otto, Bunun, Appa! Come on out!" Her Monferno, Luxio, Haunter, Buizel, Lopunny, and Aipom formed in front of her. Everyone but May, let their partners out to play. She decided to set up her tent. Zato set up the food, Misuki set up a tent for her and Zato. Matiko set up his and kept watch over the pokes. Magna wrapped herself around him and spoke to him in a seductive tone of telepathy. He waved her off him, discouraged but not beaten, she returned to playing with the others. Night settled in just after they got camp situated.

----

"Dinner's ready!" Zato shouted. Everyone fed, then drew back their pokes and massed around the table near the center of the camp. A stew of berries, meat, and veggies was prepared liked a five star chef. The group slurped down the soup ravenously. Everyone complemented Zato on his cooking, Misuki kissed him on the cheek, he brought her closer to him and kissed her neck, she sighed sharply. He continued to lick her supple neck, causing her to moan louder. Matiko coughed to break them up, fed up with the scene he was seeing. The couple separated again, faces bright red. They laughed at what just happened. Everyone cleaned at put away the dishes, packed up the table and placed everything sitting under a tree. "Good night, We're gonna head off to bed." Misuki bowed to her brother and the coordinator. "Night." he grumbled to her. "Night!" The coordinator smiled. Zato just waved his arm and went into the tent. Misuki followed swiftly after. Matiko chuckled, "Young love." He walked to his tent and zipped up the zipper. "Good night May, get some sleep." He almost ordered her. "Kay, good night." she heard some giggles from Zato's and Misuki's tent. Matiko, wished her a good night before turning off the light in his tent. The giggles became a little louder before dying out with the light in their tent. May went to hers and wrapped herself in the warmth of the sleeping bag she had rolled out. 'I'll be there soon, you won't have to suffer anymore.' she thought to herself. The giggles started again, then they got louder before turning into moans of ecstacy. "Cut it out over there!" Matiko finally yelled at them, May laughed quietly and started to doze off.

----

The cold penetrated the three tents. May shivered, her boyfriend was usually there to keep her warm on these cold mornings. But he wasn't here, she was alone and cold. Matiko slept through heat and cold, so he didn't mind. There was one cold he wasn't prepared for. Mismagius escaped from her capsule and wrapped herself around her master. Matiko shivered slightly but didn't care what she did, he slept still. Magna lowered one of her spectral arms that was wrapped around his torso. A red light enveloped her and she was drawn back into her capsule. "None of that." Matiko muttered and placed her ball onto his belt. Misuki and Zato slept in each other's arms. The cold seemed nonexistent to them. May wept quietly to herself.  
Matiko was the first out of his tent. He did a quick inspection of the camp and set up the table and cooking supplies. He took in the morning air again and walked over to Misuki's and Zato's tent. He unzipped the front flap silently, and crept inside. He placed one hand over Zato's mouth. Zato woke with a start but did not disturb his mate. "Come with me, we have work to do." He whispered to the boy. Zato nodded and followed Matiko silently out to the table.

----

Zato prepared a breakfast of berry omelettes, and Oran juice. Matiko went to wake up May, "May? Wake up, breakfast's ready." he unzipped her tent flap a little. "I'll be right out." she said. He stopped, went back to the table and grabbed his meal. Zato had the job of getting Misuki. He crept into her tent. He slithered over her sleeping form. Taking in her beauty, he started smiling widely. She turned slightly, he started to breathe warmly on her neck. She mumbled to him "Not now babe." That didn't stop him, he brought his tongue to her neck and licked it slowly up and down. She let out a loud sigh. He nipped her neck lightly, she moaned loudly. He started to nibble on one of her ear lobes. She moaned again and again as he bit it lightly. She started to sweat a little, he licked up the sweat drops off her neck. "Th-that's si-sick." she panted. He brought his mouth to her ear. "Then why are you panting so hard?" he removed himself from his position over his girlfriend. She got up, and pressed her lips to his. "Good morning." she smiled, "Hell of a way to start the day." Zato grinned. "Mmhmm well, get out so I can change." she pointed to the tent flap. "Aww, but I wanna see you change!" he whined. "Well if you see me change then you'll want to do _it_ and I don't want to so early in the morning and especially not in front of my brother." She explained to him. "Fine, I'll wait outside, see you soon babe." He shrugged, left the tent and zipped it up. 'Just a little while longer man, you'll get your chance.' he thought as he sighed. Matiko clamped onto his shoulder, Zato looked up at him. His blood red eyes shot into Zato's golden yellow eyes. "Good choice back there." He smiled at the boy. "You were listening? For how long?" Zato asked puzzled and shocked. "Just after you started whining about not seeing my sister naked." Zato looked at the ground. "Sorry, I-I..." he tried to explain, Matiko stopped him. "Save it, you two are a couple, that's what they do, love and sex." He explained bluntly. Zato turned bright red while still looking at the ground. "Just remember, when she's ready, your ready." Zato understood and nodded his head. Matiko released his death-grip from his shoulder. Pain resinated from the spot where Matiko had his hand.

----

Misuki appeared from her tent. She wore a black tee with a white outline of a Lopunny on it, Jeans with a white pokeball symbol on the right knee. Her blue tinted hair was in a ponytail. Zato was in his flannel bottoms and a white tee. Matiko wore his usual attire, A black trench-coat with blue jeans. May wore her usual attire, but the colors changed, everything red was green. "You should change man, you look awful." Matiko pointed out. Zato nodded and changed into a pair of jeans, a red over shirt with white sleeves hung loosely over his black tee. They sat around the table eating omelettes and passing stories. "So then I go 'What the hell do you mean I got Fourth place?!', It turned out I needed to _impress_ the judges, not scare them." Matiko finished his story, the group bursted into laughter. They finished their meals and started to pack up camp. Everything was put away and the group pressed on to Mt. Coronet.


	17. That's six kinds of wrong!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own pokemon! I own Misuki, Matiko and Zato.

(A/N) This one has some pretty disturbing scenes folks, you have been warned. Oh and cursing!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They traversed through the dark, dank cave. Onix and geodudes stopped them every few steps. "I hate this Goddamned place." He hissed to himself. As if on cue, his Mismagius formed out her ball and floated in front of him to ward off wild pokemon. Zato kept Misuki near him as they traversed. May stood off slightly from the group. 'I'll be there soon, You won't have to suffer.' she thought as she walked.

"Yes sister they are traveling through the cave as we speak, they should arrive here soon!" A giddy male's voice spoke. The group slammed themselves on the wall nearest to them, Matiko drew back Mismagius. "It's junior." Zato whispered to Matiko. "What is he doing here?" Matiko poked his head around the corner enough to see the boy talking and a mystery girl in front of him. "That must be his sister." Matiko whispered. The girl sat on a rock directly in front of Junior. She wore a teal, skin hugging, sleeveless tee. A white mini-skirt wrapped around her hips, a pair of ragged running shoes covered her feet. She was about 16. "Good work brother, I am very proud of you." She smiled at him. Misuki, Zato, and May all leaned their heads to see what was happening. "Do I get my reward now sister?!" He asked excitedly. She laughed, "Yes brother, you do." He almost leapt for joy at the sound of her response. He walked to her and placed his lips to hers. Misuki and May almost threw up. Matiko and Zato made disgusted faces. Junior ran his hand up her shirt, she said nothing, she let him feel her soft breasts. Zato couldn't look any more, "This world in sick." he whispered. She opened her mouth and let him eagerly explore the new area with his tongue. Matiko couldn't take it any more, "You sick fuck! That's your sister!" He pointed at the two. The rest of the group came from behind the wall and confronted the boy and girl. The boy, still holding the girl's chest, whipped his head towards Matiko. His smile was the most disturbing thing about him. His blue eyes pierced into Matiko's soul taking him back slightly. "I love my sister!" and groped her chest again, Matiko retched a little. "I don't know who raised you, but they did a piss-poor job!" He still smiled. "Mother raised me ever so well! I miss her so!" Matiko furrowed a brow with his teeth clenched in shock. 'Holy shit, this kid's insane.'

"I must explain something." The girl said in sophisticated tone. "No sister!" Matiko retched again. "They are outsiders!" She put a finger on his lips to shut him up. She removed his hand and fixed her shirt. "This boy here." she pointed to Junior who stood looking down. "Is not my brother." Matiko was shocked, so were May, Misuki and Zato. "I see that came as a surprise. We are not siblings by blood, but we are by chance." Matiko looked confused for the first time in his life. "We grew up together, were you saw me, you saw him." she pointed to the boy, he looked at the group. He was still smiling. "He was not always like this," He laughed in a high pitched tone. "When His mother died," He laughed again. "Mother!" She sighed, "His mind 'snapped'. He couldn't handle the loss well. He grew attached to me, now he cannot go far without me, he needs me." Matiko nodded, "So why does he call you 'sister'?" She answered the question plainly, "We grew up together, people used to call us Brother Julius and Sister Geneve. After the death, he would only call me 'sister', so I played along and called him 'brother'." Junior finally spoke. His face serious. "Then people no longer like us! People hate us! People try to kill us!" She nodded, he stopped talking.

"They blamed us for his mother's death, we came to the scene to find her dead with a knife in her back." she said as if she had practiced telling the story. "Mother slept on red goo! Mother did not wake up! Mommy! Wake up!" he looked down at the floor. "He tried to 'wake' her up, he was hysterical, yelling and pushing her corpse." she said cooly. "I picked up the knife to keep him from hurting himself, he latched himself to me and we stood there, covered in blood, until someone came in to see what the commotion was."

"Bad man no listen to us! We tell truth! He didn't listen!" Junior shouted and punched a rock. "They chased us out of our town and told us never to return. We have been traveling the world to find a place to live in peace. So far this is the only place we have found sanctuary." she stated like none of this was disturbing. "Then why are you following us?" Misuki questioned. "We must observe how normal people act to be normal." she said. Junior spoke again. "My name's Junior from Little root." He held out his hand. He shook air and dropped his arm. "You guys are _imitating _normalcy?!" Zato screeched. "Yes, I took my persona from a wealthy young lad in Hoenn." she smiled at them. "The more we learn, the closer we are to being rid of our pasts. Until we meet again." She started to walk out of the cave, Junior followed like a lost puppy. "Sister! Where do we sleep today? I wish for a tree!" their figures vanished into the darkness. The group looked at each other then ran out of the tunnel at full speed.


	18. Meeting old friends

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own pokemon! I do own Misuki, Matiko and Zato.

(A/N) This is one of the more sadder chapters I've done.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They ran into the safety of the sunlight. Misuki fell onto Zato's lap, they were panting heavily. Matiko stood and caught his breath. May collapsed onto a nearby rock. "That...was...not...fun..." Misuki panted. Matiko nodded silently, he was busy recollecting on the recent events, nobody had been able to freak him out like that before. "I-I hate this place!" May finally screamed, letting all of her frustration. None of them were mad, they knew she needed to say that for a while. Matiko heard that and hit a boulder with his fist. The boulder shattered. Zato threw a large rock over the ledge and watched it crash into the water. "RAAAAAAAAAH!" He shouted to the heavens. Misuki tossed a big, flat rock far with both of her arms, her scream sounded like a shriek than anything else. Matiko nursed his hand. "Does everyone fell better?" Misuki was the first to speak, "I do." Zato nodded, he smiled while panting. "Same here." May caught her breath at last. "Yeah, I needed that." Matiko smiled slightly, "Good, the next town is just ahead, get ready and will be there in a matter of two hours." They walked and battled and walked and kicked more ass. They finally made it to the City Checkpoint.

----

"Welcome to Hearthome! I hope your trip was pleasant!" The guard greeted them into the city. They knew he didn't know what they went through, but they shot him a dirty look anyway. The guard looked confused rather than insulted. The group went through the double doors and into the city.

----

The air in the city completely changed their moods. They were no longer angry, he felt happier and serene. Misuki sighed happily, "This city is great!" Zato wrapped his arms around her. A smile spread wide across his face. Misuki and Zato locked their lips together and separated. Matiko became more calm. May smiled at her friends. "Come on, let's find a place to sleep, then we'll check out the city." Matiko suggested. The group agreed and followed him to the nearest hotel. The hotel was absolutely luxurious, while still in reasonable prices. Matiko ordered a room for him and May separate. Zato got a room for him and Misuki. "Thank you and have a good day." the receptionist handed them their three cards to the rooms. They bowed and left the hotel.

----

"Onee-chan! What's that?" Misuki pointed towards the cathedral west of town. It loomed over the city, where the city was happy and joyful, it was gloomy yet zen like. "That, little one is the Hearthome Cathedral. That is where I pray every year for my friend, Serri." Misuki looked up at him, confused. "This is also where she was buried." A single, lone tear rolled down his cheek. Matiko never cries. "I must leave you now, I have business to attend to now." he started to walk towards the church. Misuki stopped him. "Brother, I wish to accompany you." He didn't turn his head, his shoulder shook slightly, he continued to the church. "Let's go, I think it's best if we don't bother him." Zato suggested, but Misuki was already at Matiko's side. He didn't say anything, he didn't do anything to make her leave, more tears rolled down his cheeks. The cathedral was dead quiet except for the man in the front saying the last of his sermon. He wore a flowing green robe with gold trimmings. "...live without regret and your life shall not be in vain, now go and be at peace." His voice echoed off the walls so everyone could hear him. The few people there got up and left the building. The man who was talking took notice in Matiko, "Hello Matiko, how has your life been?" His voice was calm and serene, like a man who had reached nirvana. "Well, Master Growe, I have come to speak with an old friend." Master Growe knew what he was talking about immediately, "Ah, of course, this way." he showed them to the back of the church, the laid many graves before them, some glimmered in the sun, some had moss growing over them, some were so old you could barely read the text engraved on them. It was supposed to feel gloomy, but it seemed so calm. The Master of the Cathedral brought them to grave that was pure white marble and lined in gold. An angel was engraved on the top of the grave. The grave read as thus: _Here lies Serriko Maydon, loyal friend, wonderful person. 1987-2005 _Under it read: _"There is innocence in everyone." _

Matiko turned to the man."Thank you Master." He said in whisper.The man bowed and left the two of them alone. After the man left, Maiko knelt down and started to say an old prayer. "Gods of past and future, those who watch over and protect us, I thank you for the strength you have given me and the protection of Serriko's soul. We are here to live life without regret, I do not regret what has happened to me, The Gods of past and future watch over all who believe in them. Gods Dialga and Palkia lend me your strength." A sudden wind wrapped around him and died out. "Preserve my soul in a new body, my faith is strong." another wind whipped up and died out. "I am your servant, I live life without regret, I thank The Gods of past and future." He finished. A stronger wind engulfed his body and died out like the others before it.

"Misuki, come here." She had been standing five feet away from him when he started praying. "What were those winds onee-chan?" she asked kneeling next to him. "Those were the spirits of the departed, they have accepted my prayers and have let me talk to my friend again." Tears rolled town his face, he smiled however. "Who was she?' she queried. "Serriko was one of my closest friends, I cared for her like I cared for you, but it was more then that. I loved her..." More tears rolled down his cheeks. "What happened brother?" she put her hand on his shoulder. "I couldn't help her when she needed me most, it cost her life." tears streamed down. "She was attacked while she was walking back to house from the trainer's academy. She died in the streets. Alone." he wiped away some of the tears from his eyes. "How come you couldn't help her?" she asked innocently. "I couldn't find her...I looked everywhere for her, I followed her calls for help, but I couldn't find her..." he took in a shaky breath, "When I found her, she was face down, a red pool surrounded her, I called for help, I held her in my arms as she grew cold. I died on that day." Tears flowed rapidly down his face. "I got the sonovabitch that killed her, I enjoyed it, but she died, I couldn't turn back time, she was gone, the girl who loved me for what I really was, a scared little boy in this evil world, was gone." he sighed and pushed the memory away. He stared at the grave, the moss started to grow on it again. He wiped it away and spoke to the grave. "Hello again, Serri, how has the after life been treating you?" winds picked up slightly, "My life has been good, I am traveling with my sister, her boyfriend, and new friend." the winds whipped up as if they were happy. "Yes it has been fun, I have kept my eye on them." he smiled, Magna popped out her ball. But instead of wrapping around Matiko, it wrapped around the grave. "Magna, get off there!" he hissed. It payed him no mind and attuned itself to the spirits. "I see you have been forgetful in these past years."

A female voice rang out, her voice was soft and innocent yet firm and just. "Serriko?!" Matiko was shocked. "Yes it's me, has my Magna been treating you well?" Magna nodded, as did Matiko. "Good! I knew she was in safe hands when I gave her to you. I have missed you Matiko." Mismagius synchronized it lip movements to Serri's voice. "I have missed you too." Mismagius formed arms and legs as it floated towards him. "How has your sister been?" she asked, Mismagius' purple tinted face, arms, and legs started to turn a flesh color. "She has been well, she sits here with me." Mismagius looked at Misuki, it's arms and legs formed into human limbs, the face had turned into the deceased face, Mismagius' red eyes still glowing. "You have grown up since we have last met," Misuki heard the voice in her mind now. Mismagius grew long, luxurious blonde hair. It's spectral purple cap disappeared. "You were very young, so I doubt you remember me." Mismagius now wore a long, cream colored sweater that hung off the shoulders a bit, she wore bellbottom jeans with white sneakers. "I remember a pretty girl with long hair when I was little, but I heard she moved far away and that's why onee-chan was sad." Misuki stated. The Magna/Serri form patted her on the head. "I see, you kept her in the dark?" She looked over at Matiko, "It was for her protection." Serri walked over to him, placed her soft hand under his chin and brought his eyes to hers. "How brave of you, putting your sister's well being above yours, how noble." Serri solidified herself and settled herself in front of him. She sighed, "Where's the boy that used to run and play?" she asked him. "He has up and gone away with you." She chuckled, "No, he's here, with me." She brought her lips to his, wind kicked up passionately around the two. Lips locked in the embrace. Electricity flowed through him. Their hair flew up with the winds. A white aura glowed from them. She broke the embrace, the winds died, the electricity stopped. Matiko wrapped his arms around her, rested his head in her bosom, broke down and cried. "I should have been there for you! I could have saved you!" he sobbed uncontrollably. Misuki was taken back, her brother never showed emotion, seeing him break down like that scared her. Serri put a hand on Matiko's head, "Do you love me?" he stopped crying, "I always loved you. You were the only person who loved me for what I was." She brought he eyes to hers again, "If you loved me then I will never be mad at you. I will always forgive you." she kissed hip lightly on the lips and vanished into the capsule. "Goodbye, I love you." she whispered. Matiko sat there, one arm in the air, staring off into the stars. He sat back down and picked himself up. He placed a hand on the grave, "Goodbye old friend, I love you, sweet dreams." he whispered. "Come on Onii-chan, let's go." He helped his sister off the ground. They made their way back to the city. "Thank you Misuki." he thanked her. "You're welcome brother."


	19. How do you like your coffee?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Pokemon! I own Misuki, Matiko and Zato. So there, neyah.

(A/N) Inappropriate scenes, cursing and such, enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zato and May sat across from the church. "What have you been doing before joining up with us?" Zato asked. "Oh, that's right I never told you guys why I came here!" Zato rolled his eyes, May didn't notice. "I came here with Ash and Brendan to train our pokemon, the boys trained to get stronger, while I trained to make it to the Grand Festival." Zato scoffed. "Listen up and listen good." He pointed at her. "You know _nothing_ of the Festival." she was shocked. "Wh-what do you mean 'I know nothing'?!" she yelled at him. "I mean. You. Know. Nothing. The Grand Festival is like nothing you have ever seen. I've seen the Hoenn contests on the T.V. they are _nothing _like the ones here." his voice and face serious. "People have _died_ during those competitions, the prize at the end will make you kill to get it, If your successor drops out or dies, you move up. I saw girl now older then ten take out a guy in a park to get to the top nine." His eyes told her he wasn't lying. "This contest not for those of the weak. You are not ready for that, you will fail." she took in everything before saying anything. "That was hurtful." she started to tear up. "Stop it right there, that's why you are not ready, you are too weak in mind. The competition will see that and extort that, I have seen people stop halfway through their entries, return their pokemon, and walk off stage. Do you know why?" May shook her head, "They had guns to their head." He made his fingers into the form of a gun and placed it to May's temple. He started to quote what he heard on one of the competitions, "If you do better than me, I'll kill you, your mom, your dad, your family." he placed his finger gun down. "Can you deal with that?" she started to cry. "N-n-no.." Zato patted her on the back, "I know it's hard to take in and deal with, but I didn't want one of my friends dying in that competition." she nodded and wiped away her tears. "Thank you Zato." he waved it off. "That's what friends do, they look out for each other." he smiled.

----

Miuki and Matiko finally emerged from the darkness under the church entrance. They looked around for May and Zato. "Over here!" Zato waved them over. "Zatu!" she lunged at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and planting her lips on his. "What were you two doing in there for so long?" May asked the man in the coat. "We were visiting...an old friend." he answered her, looking back at the cathedral. Misuki had finally parted her lips from Zato's and turned to face the group. Zato placed his arms around her neck. "Ayup! We had a pleasant chat!" She smiled at the group. Zato smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Hey, guys, I could go for some coffee!" Zato suggested. "Sure! What's better than coffee and sex?" Matiko jested, Both Misuki and Zato blushed furiously. "Hahaha! I'm just fooling! Come on, I could go for a good cup of coffee." They departed from the church and found a small, cozy coffee shop near the pokecentre.

----

"Welcome 'Bar of the stars' how may I offer you excellent service today?" A boy asked in a bored tone, chin in hand. 18, Spiked, black hair that had yellow lightning streaks in it. A black tee hugged his torso, a red apron covered most of his shirt. A pair of ripped, tight jeans suffocated his legs. Some old high tops loosely hung onto his feet. "Yeah, I'll get a large coffee, medium creamer, two scoops of sugar." Matiko ordered. "Large?" the boy asked. "Yeah Large, big drink." Matiko tried to simplify it for the boy. "We don't have 'large' sir." he said, a tinge of impatience in his voice. "What _do_ you have?" Matiko's tone aggravated. "We have Hugo, Dilop, and Dew." the boy explaned, bored again. "I don't want names I want sizes." The man demanded. "Those are sizes. Sir." Matiko grabbed the back of the boy's hair and smashed his head on the counter his arm previously rested on. "NAMES. ARE. NOT. SIZES!" He said in between smashes. "Now, what are the sizes, my boy?" he asked, keeping the boy's head on the counter. "L-large, Meh-medium, a-a-and small!" Matiko released the boy's head, "Good boy, now get me that drink. Then you're gonna take my friend's orders and bring their drinks." he smiled. The boy turned to get the drink. "Also," he stopped the boy, "If I find out you tampered with the drinks in _anyway_ other then how we ordered them," he smiled again. "Your life will become very, very short." The boy scoffed, "You won't touch me." Matiko jumped the counter and smashed the boy's head into the hot heating trays used to keep coffee warm. "AAAAARG!" the boy screamed, "What was that you little Goddamn punk?!" he pressed the boy's burnt face harder on the plate. He screamed even more. Nobody came to the boy's defense. "I was going to let you prepare the drinks by yourself, but now you get to make them with my knife to your throat." He pulled the boy's face up, and with drew his knife. "Get started." He looked at Misuki, "Hey onii-chan what do you want?" she looked at the menu, not even paying attention to what just happened. "A large chai please, extra sweet." He put the blade to the boy's neck, "Large chai, extra sweet." the boy nodded shakily. "What do you want Zato?" Zato was surprised at the brashness of Matiko's actions, but not shocked it ended up like this, he knew what he wanted in advace, "A large coffee, medium creamer, three sugars, a shot of chai." Matiko nodded "You get that?" the boy sputtered. "W-we do-don't have ch-ch-chai s-s-shots." Matiko brought the blade closer, "Then make them." the boy nodded. "May, what do you want?" May looked the most shocked of the group. She still wasn't used to Matiko's, techniques, by now. "I-I'll have a medium chai, sh-shot of ginseng." she told him nervously. "I hope you got that." the boy nodded. "You're dri-dr-drinks a-are done sir." he said as he placed the last drink on the counter next to him. Matiko put away his knife and collected the drinks. "Thank you." he put the money for the drinks next to the boy. Matiko slammed the boy's head on the counter again and let him go. "What was that for?!" he yelled at the man. Matiko swivelled around and pointed his finger at him, "Because I just don't like you, and if you try to bust me, I know all the cops in this city." He smiled, and quoted what he would say. "Some kid from 'Bar of stars' tried to jump me! Don't worry I got a few punches on him, he's wearing a black tee, with tight pants, yellow and black hair." Matiko smiled a little more and leapt over the counter. "Have a good day." They left through the double doors.

----

"Oh man! This chai is good!" Zato sipped his drink. "Let me try." he handed her the cup, "As long as I get to try yours." he smiled. The took small sips from the cups. "Delicious!" the exclaimed in unison. Matiko smiled and rolled his eyes. May giggled. "Let's buy some supplies for the trip tomorrow, then we'll call it a day." all of them agreed and set out for the nearest shop.

----

A television, hung off the ceiling. The news covered the screen. "...The boy was swiftly beaten and arrested for assault." Matiko looked at the screen and laughed. Misuki and Zato gathered what they needed for the journey, "...and let me get one twelve pack of the ribbed ones. Thanks." The clerk looked Zato over, "You eighteen?" Zato, responded quickly, "Does it Matter?" The clerk shrugged. "Hey, at least you guys took the right steps." he took the money and handed them bags with their supplies. Matiko bought food and potions for their teams. May bought some pokeballs and another change of clothes. "243.57yn, thank you, have a good day." The female clerk smiled at her as she paid.

----

Zato smelled his clothes. "Ugh! This stinks! Where's the nearest laundry mat?" May laughed, "There's one at the hotel, I'll set up the times when they can come by and pick them up." Misuki smiled. "Yay! No more smelly clothes!" the sun started to set over the town. Matiko shook his head. "It's been a long day, let's set the times and head to bed." May nodded. Misuki had some more plans though. "Matiko, me and Zato are gonna do some more shopping around town ok? We'll be back at the hotel soon." Matiko nodded and shot Zato a look. Zato nodded, Matiko smiled. "Let's go May, the love birds have plans." he motioned May towards the hotel.

----

"Where are we going Misi?" Zato asked while being dragged by his wrist. "It's a surprise! You'll love it!" she winked at him. She brought him to a black, building with the corners shaven to curves. Zato read the sign, "El Maracas?" Misuki winked at him. The doors opened as they neared them. A white light washed over them, the interior of the store was a mix of pink and black. "It's...fuzzy." Zato said as he prodded a piece of clothing. "Come on! It's this way!" she dragged him to the back of the store. Zato noticed what was on the racks, sheer tops, stringy undergarments. 'Holy crap, a lingerie shop?! Sweet." he smirked to himself and kept up with Misuki. She brought him to the dressing room and pushed him onto a bench that adorned the room."Wait here, look at the ground and don't look up until I say so!" he nodded, she kissed him lightly on the lips and left him alone. He checked around the room, there was one stall, one mirror, and the bench he sat on. The room was covered in black and pink. 'Obviously this room was made for couples.' he laughed to himself. One sign caught his attention: _Please no fornication in the stalls thank you!_ "I'm guessing that's happened a lot in this store then." he jested to himself. "Ok! I found some that you'll love!" Zato nearly smashed his head to the floor. The white door connecting the room to the store opened. Misuki held in her arms, three different lingerie outfits. "Now, don't look up until I say so!" she went behind the door. "To hell with that! I look at what I want to look at!" She giggled, "Okay, look do not touch." Zato smiled, "I'm trying my hardest not to bust into the stall right now." He grinned. She stepped out of the stall wearing a black bra with a sheer cloth attached to the bottom of the cups and short black panties. "Well? Sexy no?" she knew the answer. Zato looked at the sign across from him, 'I didn't think it would be this hard to resist.' "You look great!" He looked her over with hungry eyes. "Good! Now for suit number two!" she went back inside the stall. 'God that was hard, I can bet the next will be even hotter.' he sighed quietly. "Okay, how about this?" she came out wearing a sheer bra with heart designs covering the cups. Her panties were red with a sheer skirt. Zato remembered the sign again, 'Whoever wrote that rule was obviously gay.' "God, you look hot." he wanted her now more than ever. She sat in his lap. That was not helping him in his situation. 'Damn that rule! I'm gonna burst!' she licked his neck, his mind melted. "God! I want you!" She giggled and went back into the stall. "Ok, enough torture, I'll pay for these and we'll leave." she came out in her usual clothes, his mind settled a bit. "Let's go!" she pulled him off his seat. Nothing popped up. 'Thank, God I can control myself. Take that Sex Ed. teacher!' she led him out to the cashier. "I'll take these." she smiled. "Oh, a busy night for you two?" she asked Misuki. She blushed. Some kid with green hair raced up to Misuki and held her hand, "Hello there miss." he kissed her hand. "Hey, punkass, get your hands off my girl." The boy looked at him, "Sorry I found her first, piss off." Zato kneed him in the face, Misuki went to Zato's side, he placed his hand on her hip as ownership. "Get your hand off my girl!" the boy yelled and lunged at Zato. Zato punched him in the throat. The green haired boy rolled on the ground "How dare you! She's mine!" he wheezed. Zato dragged him outside and around to the back of the building. Misuki paid and followed her boyfriend outside. She pulled out a cell phone and called her brother, "Onee-chan! Hurry! Something's going down behind Maracas!" the phone hung up, Matiko was behind the store in a matter of minutes, his bike laid on the ground.

----

Zato had the green haired boy by the throat. The blood flowed from the boy mouth and onto Zato's hand. He was beating the living hell out of him! "She's mine!" Matiko pulled him off the beaten boy, "What the hell happened here?!" he asked. "He tried to take Misuki away from me!" Matiko patted him on the back, "Take a rest, you earned it." Misuki rushed to his side. "You, get off, my, girl." The boy said through swollen lips. "She's not yours she's his." he pointed towards Zato. "N-no, she's-" Matiko kicked his teeth in, he proceeded to beat the remainder of his life out of him. He twitched slightly. "I have decided to let you live and I know you can hear me, If you ever come within one-thousand feet of my sister and her boyfriend again." he brought out his knife. "I'll finish the job." they left the boy in the alley way. "Let's get out of here, I want to sleep now." Matiko put away his bike and walked the two of them to the hotel. 'It has been long Goddamned day.'


	20. I hate that phone call ringtone!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! I do own Misuki, Matiko, and Zato.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where have you guys been?" May questioned the trio. "Out." Matiko told her. He Looked at Zato and Misuki, then flicked his head to their rooms. "You two get to bed, I have some people to meet." he looked at May, "You get to bed too, we'll be leaving soon." May sighed, "Fine, see you all tomorrow." she closed her room door. "Good night Matiko." the couple said to him. He waved them goodbye. Zato used his key card, on the door of their room. It clicked open. The room had White marble walls with black trimmings. A large T.V. sat in front of the bed. The dressers had a mahogany finish on them. The bath was huge, A large shower area with a single head in the middle stood on the left hand corner of the room, a small marble wall covered users private areas. A big mirror stood behind two gold-plated sinks. The room was absolutely luxurious. "Five yen says Matiko has a bigger room than ours." Zato joked. "Knowing him, he's got the presidential suite." she added. The phone in the room started to ring. "RING RING RING RING RING RING! PHONE CALL! PHONE CALL!" the phone shouted. "I hate that ring." he picked up the phone, ceasing it's annoying chatter. "Hello? Who this be?" he asked, "It's May, the time for the pick up is 9:30, just leave your clothes on the rack near the door." Zato looked towards the door, indeed, there was a rack near it. "Sure, can do, goodnight May." he told her, "Goodnight you two." she hung up the phone. "I'm gonna shower and get ready for bed." he placed his pack down and got out a pair of flannel bottoms. He placed the pack near the dresser, they wouldn't be here long enough to use the dressers, so why bother unpacking. Misuki nodded and started to get out her own pj's, a white tank top and a pair of navy blue sweats.

----

Zato, finished his cleaning and put on his flannel bottoms, his torso was bare as usual. "Ok Misi, you're up." he informed her while drying off his upper body. She got up and started walking, although not the bath, but towards Zato. She moved her tongue from his chest to his chin. For once, Zato was more surprised than turned on by her actions. "Well, what was that for?" he asked her nervously. "Because you looked so yummy in that pose, I had to get a taste." she smiled at him. She grabbed a towel and sauntered to the bath. Zato sat on the edge of the bed in shock. 'Ok, that was pretty hot, but it was so unexpected. Maybe some T.V. will help straiten things out.' he nodded and reached for the remote, he flicked the T.V. on. The news flashed onto the screen, "...While interrogation, the young man pleaded guilty to stalking a young woman of 17 at 'El Maracas', If it wasn't for her brother and boyfriend, things may have gotten ugly." Zato smiled. "That'll teach that punk to not mess with me." The news ended and a talk show about trainers and their stories came on. "Welcome to trainer's side, where trainer's tell their stories of adventure!" the announcer greeted the audience.

----

Misuki came out bone dry and in her tank-top and sweats. Zato looked her over and smiled. Her top hung tightly to her body, showing off her well curves. While her baggy sweats hid her legs from him. "You know there's just something about a girl in baggy pants that just drives me nuts." he smirked at her. He walked up to her and placed his lips on hers. The phone rang again. "I really hat that phone ring." Misuki picked it up. "Hello? Oh hey Mikki! It's so good to hear from you again! Hold on while I get the view screen up." Zato leaned over her shoulder, "Who's that?" he wrapped his arms around her neck. "She's an old friend from trainer's school, it'll be a minute ok?" he sighed, "Ok, but I wanna talk too, I love to meet new people." he smiled. The screen came up and the picture of girl no older than 15 snapped onto the screen. She had brown medium length hair, emerald eyes, and a simple teal sweatshirt hung off her body. "Oh, hello there, who might you be?" Zato was kissing Misuki on the lips as she came into view. "This is my boyfriend, Zato. Hey stop, just give me a second to talk with her and I'm all yours ok?" she bartered with him. "Ok," he paused, "Times up." he kissed her on the neck. "Stop it Zatu! This may be the only chance I get to talk to one of my old friends." he stopped. "Fine, I'll just watch T.V. then." he pouted, playfully. "How have you been? Tell me some stories of your adventures." the girl on the other line giggled softly. "Sure! Well I met a strange boy with a funny red hat..."

----

"Oh, well, that's too bad, I'm sure he'll find Dawn again. Oh, look at the time, sorry I have to go, I'll call you later. Good night." she spoke to the screen. "Night Misuki, drop by whenever you're in Sunnyshore!" the girl spoke. Misuki nodded and hung up the phone. "That was fun," she yawned. "So, what do you want to do, Zatu?" She looked over at her man, he had gone to sleep near the beginning of the phone call. He laid on his back on top pf the covers. She smiled at him. "Boys." she crawled on top of him and laid her head on his chest. He put his arms around her subconsciously. She felt the warmth transfer between them. Her eyelids began to feel very heavy, and she fell into the dreamy darkness.

----

The AC kept the room nice and cool. A breeze from the vent brushed Misuki's back. She shivered violently. There was some jumble of noise in the background she couldn't make out. She opened her eyes groggily. The room came into focus, the only source of light coming into the room was from the big windows that had their curtains slightly open. Even the dim light hurt her eyes, she moved her head to something fleshy and hard but soft as well. She picked up her head lazily, 'Oh, Zatu, it's you.' she finally thought after examining his toned chest. 'He looks soo goood...' she couldn't resist even if she tried, she was running on pure instinct. She brought out her tongue slightly, placed it on his left biceps, and moved slowly upwards to his neck. He sighed loudly, he felt it, but he kept sleeping. She put her mouth on his neck and let her tongue take in the flavors of his flesh. He sighed even louder, "Misuki." his eyes still closed. She was now above him, her mouth hovering just over his mouth, her tongue still protruded slightly from her mouth, his mouth slightly ajar. She pressed her mouth over his, she let her tongue feel the moist inside of his mouth, she turned her head slightly. 'I want more of him.' she pressed harder on his mouth, he wanted to feel him deeper. She wanted to feel him inside her. Zato opened his eyes, he noticed the scenario he was in and justly closed them. Misuki finally released him from her embrace. She put a hand on his chest and started to move it down softly. Before she made it to his bottoms top button, a knock came from the door. 'Damn' they thought in unison. "Get up, it's 11:15, your clothes are done." the voice paused. "Misuki, get off him." Misuki sighed, "Good morning onee-chan." Matiko continued, "Zato, you better have some protection." Zato smiled, "I bought a twelve pack of 'em at the store." Matiko shook his head, "Well, get up anyway, I paid for the night, not the day. Pack your things and meet us at the lobby."

----

Misuki was the first to the shower, leaving Zato to his thoughts. 'Ok, I can't take it anymore! I'm gonna have her even if Matiko rips it off when we're done! Wait, then we won't be-dammit!' he sighed, "Screw it, I'll bide my time, I got time, yeah." he whispered to himself. He checked his gear inside the pack. No clothes, besides the black bottoms he has on and a black windbreaker, pokeballs and potions abound, berries, and his key items. "Everything's here." he nodded. The TV was still on, a show about berries took up the screen. "...The berries were actually quite delectable!" a bearded man stated. "I better get our clothes, Misi! I'll be back! I'm gonna get our clothes!" he shouted to the bath. "Okay! Hurry back!" she shouted to him. He closed the door.

----

Zato walked back to the room holding two brown paper bags, each holding Misuki's and Zato's clothes. "I didn't know Misi liked frilly." he looked at her open bag. Zato reached his room door. He jiggled the handle, it was locked. "Figures." He rustled through his pocket for the key, it wasn't there. "Of course." he rolled his eyes, "Hey, Misi! Can you open the door? I left the key inside." there was a brief pause. The door opened swiftly. Misuki stood before him in a beige towel, she was dry but wore the towel to hide her dignity. "You know, I had a windbreaker you could have worn.' she slapped him on the arm, "You didn't tell me before you left? I've been cold since you left!" she scolded him. He placed the two bags on the bed. "Misuki?" she stopped yelling at him. "What?" still a little aggravated. She felt his lips press to hers, his arms wrap around her back. "You're so cute when you're mad." She blushed and grabbed a set of clothes and went to bathroom. Zato grabbed some clothes as well. "The hell?" he held a crimson poncho with short black sleeves that ended slightly above his stomach, the hood had two black ovals at each side. A pair of black gloves with crimson red finger tips sat in the hood. "Huh. Look at that, I got me a new piece of clothing!" he smiled at the article of clothing. Misuki came out wearing the same type of poncho, only a black skirt wrapped around her hips, a pair of grey, red and black boots adorned her feet. "Well? Pretty slick no?" He looked her over. "Can't think, no blood in brain." she laughed, "Zatu! Stop being a pervert!" she smacked him on the arm. "Now wash up. You smell stinky!" He picked up the poncho, gloves, underwear, pants, sneakers, and a black shirt. "Yes, madam! Right away!" he shuffled away laughing.

----

He came out wearing the poncho over his black shirt. His usual pair of baggy blue jeans hung from his waist. His white sneakers finished the suit. Misuki looked him over. 'God he's hot!' He smiled, "Hey babe, the drool pooling around your ankles." she let out a small eep before wiping away at her mouth. He laughed, "I'm just kidding Misi." He kissed her on the lips, "I love you." She mashed her lips to his. The impact almost broke his jaw. The sensation was sweet none the less, he put his arms around her and brought her close. She pulled herself from him. She hrouth her mouth to his ear and let out a whisper, "I love you too." They gathered their belongings and left to find May and Matiko.

----

Matiko was sprawled out on the couch in the lobby, May sat in one of the leisure chairs looking at a picture. "Good morning." they told the two waiting in the lobby. May was the first to reply, "Good morning sleepyheads." Matiko got up from his comfortable position to greet them, "It's about-" he stopped, "Where did you get those uniforms?"


	21. Didn't see that one coming didja punk?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! I own Misuki, Matiko, and Zato.

(A/N) SHOCK!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We got them from our clothes bags." Zato told him. Matiko just looked down at the floor. "Onee-chan? What's wrong?"he tensed a bit. "Those uniforms." May, Misuki, and Zato looked at him confused. "Those uniforms." he repeated himself. "Why do they bug you some much?" May asked him. Matiko did not reply, he reached into his coat and pulled out his case. He flipped it open and stared past all of his achievements, he sifted through the badges until he pulled up the cushion holding them. Under it was one large, golden badge with a mountain M etched into it. He flicked it over to May. She looked at in horror, "You run with MAGMA?!" he tensed up again. "Ran. I ran with Magma." he explained, "When the...incident...happened, I didn't know what to do. I went to Hoenn to figure things out. I found Maxie and he said he could help me, I was young, I didn't know what to do. I was lost, he offered me help." he paused, "I became one of the most powerful trainers in the entire team, noone could beat me, not even Maxie. But I hurt so many, I hurt a lot of people. One day, I got fed up with what I had done and quit, I knocked Max flat on his pompous ass and left, I was so disgusted with myself. I blocked out every memory of those times." May was furious. "How could you join them?! Didn't you know what their plan was?!" she threw the emblem at him, it landed on his sleeve, pin first. He took no notice. He pulled it out and placed it back to it's resting spot. Blood started to pour from the wound. "Why do you even keep that emblem anyway?" Misuki asked sincerely. "To remind me how much of a monster I was." he shot back. "To remind me that I still have blood on my hands," He looked at his hands, they looked more like claws to him. "innocents blood." a tear fell onto his gloved hand. "I'm sorry Misuki. I have shamed our family." Misuki rested her hand on his back. "Brother, It's not the past that make you who you are." she pointed and his heart. "It's how you live now that makes you, you." He sat still. He whispered something only he and Misuki could hear. More tears moistened his face. She looked shocked, she whispered something back, he nodded and wiped his face with his sleeve. Misuki got up and moved to Zato, she brought him around the corner. "What did he say?" he asked. She put her head onto his chest, She hoped noone else could hear what she was about to say, "He killed two innocent people." she sobbed quietly onto his poncho. Matiko looked at the floor.

----

May tried to kick Matiko while he was down. "What kind of person are you? To run with thugs and then you offered me help? If I had known about your past-" her lecture was cut off as she was slammed against a wall. "How dare you! To kick a man while he is down is the worst insult!" May spat back, "Just like you and those two trainers?" He belted her across the face. She fell to the floor. He grabbed her by her collar, "Don't ever speak of that day to me! That day was a mistake! It was never meant to escalate to that! I have lived my life with recurring nightmares about that day! I have lived with my guilt, I don't need you to remind me of what a monster I used to be!" He snarled as he brought his fist up for a finishing blow, but he felt a small force holding his arm back. His siter was holding onto his arm with all her might, she pleaded with him in a whisper, "Please brother." The look in her eyes seemed to suck all forms of power out of him, he slumped the floor. His arms and legs useless. Misuki put her arms around Maitko's shoulders. "Please stop."

----

May sat with Zato as he tried to calm her down and tell her that everything was in the past, Matiko had repented his ways. Matiko was slumped on the couch next to Misuki. She calmed his frazzled mind, she told him that if he was truly sorry, then he was already forgiven. The group spent two hours relaxing the moods and minds of the coordinator and the trainer.

----

They did their best to calm them, all May and Matiko had to do was apologize. May walked up to Matiko's sitting form awkwardly, "U-um, M-Matiko?" He looked up a the sound of his name and grunted. "I w-wanted to say I'm sorry." she held out her gloved hand, Matiko looked at it for a second. He out his hand in hers and shook. "Sorry about belting you." Me mumbled. She rubbed her cheek that he hit, "It'll be fine, It's just a bruise." He snorted, then started laughing, May joined hin as well. "You're a good kid, you're gonna do great things one day, or did I say to a girl who looked like you already?" he shrugged "Okay, were not gonna get to the next city by sitting here now are we?" May jumped with joy, "Oh that's right! Veilstone is up next!" Misuki and Zato chuckled softly. Matiko shook his head, he pulled out on a pair of small, black circular sunglasses and looked at the group. He smiled widely. "Let's move out."


	22. Our final goodbyes?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! I own Misuki, Matiko, and Zato.

(A/N) feel the excitement! Feel it! -shakes fist-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Goodbye! And have a safe journey! We have enjoyed your company!" the female officer behind the desk told them as they passed to route 209. They waved and passed smiles. Route 209 was one of the more pleasant routes they took on their journey. Only few battles here and there.

Misuki spotted a small yellow creature lurking in the bushes. "Oh! A Pikachu! Those are rare around here!" she tugged on Zato's arm. "Well, don't let it get away, throw a ball and catch it.' he pointed towards it's disappearing form. "You're not getting away! Go, pokeball!" she tossed a red and white sphere at the pikachu. It bounced off it's head harmlessly. "Huh? It didn't work? What's wrong?" she questioned herself. The Pikachu sprung from the bushes. "What did you do that for?" it asked, rubbing it's head. The 'Pikachu' was actually a little girl dressed like one! "You big meany! You hit me on the head!" she scowled at her. Misuki dropped to her knees so she could be at level with the girl. "I'm sorry, I thought you were a pikachu." she girl looked mor happy them mad. "I really looked like a pikachu?" she looked hopefully at the young woman. "Yes. You must have worked very hard on that suit." she nodded "Oh yes! I spent a whole year working on it! Hm," the girl looked at her ball belt. "Are you a trainer?" Misuki nodded at the girl. The girl drew out a ball and released a pikachu. "Uh, what's this about?" she looked nervously at the girl. "A battle. If I beat you then I can catch more pikachus!" Misuki and Zato looked at each other then at the girl. They started laughing, Misuki was the first to catch her breath, "Sorry about that, just kinda funny," she put on a serious face, "Let's get started."

Misuki slaughtered her in no time, The girl pouted at her. "Meany." she took the money from the battle and picked up the used pokeball. She turned to Zato. "That was fun."

----

The group neared a high mountain wall, "Okay, there's a muddy slope here, so everyone get their bikes and put it on gear 8. We pass this wall today!" Zato leaned in close to Misuki, "Is your bro crazy or something?" she whispered back to him, "Don't doubt him, he knows what he's talking about." They followed his instructions and crossed the mud slope with ease. They biked lazily into a small country town. They were greeted by a local wearing shoddy overalls and a straw hat. "Howdy!" he said through yellow crooked teeth, The group looked him with shocked and disgusted looks on their faces. They sped off into the tall grass, most likely to never be seen in the town again.

The boy looked at the biking figures, when the boy's father came rushing up to him. A sophisticated man in a suit,"Dammit boy! How many times have I told you to stay in the cellar?!" he dragged the boy, "I'm sorry daddy! Don't hit me with the radishes again!" he shoved the boy down the cellar, "You can come out when you brush your teeth and learn proper educate!" He slammed the door.

----

They pulled up to a small cottage out of breath, Misuki read the sigh in short bursts, "Cafe..cabin...fresh..squeezed..milk..every...day." Zato helped her off her bike. She fell limply onto him. "Hello there." he grinned at his woman. She kissed him lightly on the cheek. He picked her up and put her arm around his shoulder. "Just like when we hooked up that night in the hotel huh?" He noted to her, she smiled weakly. Matiko opened the door for them. May strolled in and thanked him, Zato nodded as he passed carrying Misuki. May sat opposite of the two, Matiko sat at a booth next to a very pretty waitress with her purple hair wrapped into a bun. May whistled her over, fed up with Matiko's flirting. "How are you all? What can I get for ya?" May thought quickly, "I heard you guys have some delicious milk so I'll take an order." the waitress looked at the couple, Zato ordered for both of them, "We'll have two orders." she nodded, "They'll be right out!" she scurried to the kitchen. She came out again before the door closed. "There ya go darlings." She smiled as placed three glasses before them. Before they could thank her, she was back at Matiko's booth. He was telling her lines that had gotten him waves of women before.

May drank from her bottle, "That. Perv. Picking up on girls like that, just to use them and throw them away." Misuki felt a surge of energy as the ice cold milk passed her lips. "Uses them yes. Throws them away, no. He treats every girl like royalty, He has never broken a heart. In fact his cell is filled with girls he still talks to as friends, don't call him a perv." she drank again. Zato was helping her, she was still too weak from exerting her energy. May looked back at Matiko. He was still talking to her, he didn't make an attempt to grab her inappropriately, he kept one hand on the table, the other was holding a bottle of milk. He did treat her like royalty. He laughed then murmured something that made the girl giggle and blush, she grabbed him by the hand and led him out to the back of the cottage. "He made his move." Misuki stated nonchalantly as she gulped down another drink of milk. "What did he say?" Zato was intrigued. "He complimented her on something about her that most people ignore." she took another swig.

----

About an hour and several milks later, Matiko returned, a grin on his face as he approached the group. Nothing about him told of what deed he had done, the waitress however, did. Her hiar was now in a messy bun and her uniform needed straitening. Luckily, she cleaned herself up before anyone saw her. She looked exhausted but filled with energy. Her manager called her over. She was wearing a waitress outfit as well but she had short pink hair. They exchanged words and the purple haired girl departed. she winked and Matiko as she passed him.The pink haired girl walked up to them, "I don't know what you did to her but she won't able walk right for the next few days, I hope your happy." Matiko smiled, "Oh yes I'm very happy. And I'm pretty sure she is too." She pushed them out while yelling and hitting Maitko on the head. "Congratulations, you got us kicked out of another nice place." Misuki clapped sarcastically. "That's 23 now." he took her sarcasm as praise. "Celestic town is just past here. Grab your bikes we'll make a quick stop there." he started to lead them until a crowd of psyducks stopped them. He looked at them in disgust, he turned his head to the group, "Have I ever told you guys how much I hate pdyducks? Useless creatures until they evolve." he kicked one. May ran to It's defense. "Well, with these useless things blocking the way, we might as well go to Veilstone." he sighed. "Let's go." They mounted their bikes and rode off into the tall grass in search of their next destination.

----

The rain poured down hard on them, May was the one affected by the rain the most. "I hat the raiin!" she shouted to the skies. Misuki and Zato looked at the sky in awe. "I love the rain." she said. "It's so refreshing so see the sky like that huh?" they connected lips and separated. "How can you guys like the rain so much?" May asked them aggravated. Zato turned his head to answer, "Because we get tired of seeing the sky all 'happy and sunny!'" he waved his arms from side to side making a false happy face. "It's nice to see that the sky can be gloomy too.' he looked up again with a smile. May rolled her eyes, "You guys are freaks." Misuki laughed, "We got that a lot during trainer's school." Zato laughed. "Oh yeah, 'You guys like the rain? What's wrong with you?' funny stuff." He imitated a generic male voice. He put his arm around his mate's waist as she did to him. Matiko stopped the group, he swivelled himself to meet their eyes. His steely eyes bore into them. "We set up camp, this rain is becoming an inconvenience." They set up camp hastily, Matiko took to his tent, May to hers, and Misuki and Zato to theirs. Zato prepared a quick meal of fruit and berries for him and her. Matiko sat on a cushion and stared out of a hole covered in see-thru plastic that passed for a window in his tent. May bit her lower lip in anticipation. 'I'll be there soon, you won't have to suffer anymore.'

----

The rain lifted enough for the group to continue on to Veilstone. They passed trainers, kicked much ass, caught some pokes, and told jokes. It all passed time quickly. Zato and Misuki finished off the last two trainers on the path, "We lost Partner!" the girl proclaimed. "Take the money and leave." the man tossed the other two a small bag full of thin oval gold pieces. Misuki caught the bag then withdrew her Infernape. Zato was about to recall his Onyx when it started to shine brightly, He looked at it in awe. Onyx let out a triumphant roar as it's very being began to morph and change, It's head became larger and smoother, It's body sprouted spikes at it's sides. The light died out, a Steelix stood before it's Master. "Congratulations, you were lucky enough to give my Onyx the experience it needed to evolve." Zato proclaimed smugly. He withdrew it and the group pressed on. As soon as the two beaten trainers were out of earshot, Misuki spoke to him. "You do know, for Onix to evolve, it needs to have a metal coat and has to be traded right?" Zato smiled at the ball, "Yup." she looked puzzled, "But you didn't trade it. That's physically impossible!" He looked at her. "And yet it happened." He smiled. The group neared the City checkpoint. Matiko reached for the door handle. He opened it slowly, letting the light from the room wash over them. Their eyes adjusted to the sterile light of the room. "Hello. Welcome to Veilstone. We hope your journey has been a pleasant one." the receptionist greeted them. They bowed as they passed, giving her smiles. They bee-lined to the door that would, most likely, end their journey together. Matiko reached for it slowly feeling the cold metal handle on his fingertips. Misuki and Zato looked over his shoulders, hoods over their heads, to keep them from getting sick from the rain. May was shaking with anticipation. He turned the handle softly hearing each bolt unlock the door. 'This is where it ends I see.' Matiko sighed quietly and threw open the door.


	23. Hello! Did you miss me?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! I own Misuki, Matiko and Zato.

(A/N) You thought it was over? HAH! It's over when I say it's over! Muahahahahahaa!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sunlight blinded them again, A where house came into view first. "That where he is! Come on! We can-" she fell to floor. "No. We shall not." Matiko stated. "Matiko! What did you do?!" Misuki yelled at him. "She was going to get us all killed." he looked at her unconscious form. "You guys get the badges from the gym, I'll take care of May." They looked at him with concerned faces. "Go." he barked at them, they scrambled towards the gym at lightning speed. Matiko stared back at May, "You have caused us enough trouble already." he hefted her over his shoulder.

----

Misuki and Zato neared the gym, "I think we are far enough." he stopped her. Both panting heavily. "Yeah..." she spotted a boy around his teens. His blonde hair was worn in a flock-of-seagulls-esq hairstyle, A striped red and white tee hung onto his body. A green scarf wrapped around his neck loosely. A pair of black cargo pants and white sneakers adorned his legs and feet. "Who's that?" Zato looked at the boy with the spiked hair. The boy looked at Misuki and Zato, more specifically, Misuki. "Dawn?" Misuki looked at Zato, "What did he just say?" before her boyfriend had a chance to answer, he was already in front of them. "Dawn! It so- wait." He looked her over. "You're not Dawn." Zato put his arm around her. "Damn right." he grinned at the boy, "She's mine." The boy scoffed, "So she is well, since she won't be here fore a while, How about a battle?" Zato answered for them, "Bring it, Onyx do your job!" Misuki threw up a ball too. "Misu! Time to rock!" A Steelix and Infernape materialized before them. The boy tossed out a Prinplup.

----

The boy was dispatched with ease. "I thought you were tough." Zato laughed. "Hey, I just need to train more!" he scowled at them, "It was still fun to test my mettle, Derrik Jun. Twin leaf." He held out his hand. Zato shook it, "Zato Fallaco, Twin leaf." Misuki shook next, "Misuki Semiki. Twin leaf town." Derrik looked at them in surprise, "You guys are from Twin leaf too?!" Misuki shrugged, "Yeah, It's a pretty big town. I would be surprised if you weren't from there." she said matter-of-factly. Derrik nodded his head, "True, true. Tell me, have you guys seen a girl, white and pink beanie, black sleeveless shirt with a pink miniskirt with tall pink boots?" They shook their heads. "Sorry, we never saw her." Misuki apologized. Derrik looked discouraged, "Okay, well, you guys should head inside and get the badge." he wearily pointed his thumb at the gym. "I'm gonna wait her for Dawn." They nodded and went inside.

----

The room was filled with moveable waist high walls. Misuki looked at Zato, "They expect us to move all these walls?" Zato scoffed, "Like hells we will, just cross over them." Although, whenever they jumped one, two trainers challenged them, this wasn't punishment. More like target practice. They raked in yen and experience. At last they came to Maylene, the leader. "Welcome to my gym! You too seem all to eager to get the badges." she pulled out a ball, "Lets rock!"

----

Maylene withdrew her beaten Lucario, "You guys are tough, you are obviously very good at your jobs." she pulled out two red square pieces of metal with walkway designs. "These are Cobble badges, they will let you use Fly outside of battle." She nodded, "Good luck, have a safe journey!" She bowed to them. They bowed to her and left. They opened the glass doors to a sight they were unused to. Derrik was in a lip lock with a blue haired girl. She wore a black and white sleeveless tee with a pink miniskirt. A red scarf flowed around her neck and rested onto the ground. A white and pink beanie stuck to her flowing blue hair, a pair of yellow, triangular hair clips hung under the headgear. Derrik knelt above her. Dawn below him with arms around his waist. Misuuki leaned close to Zato, "That must be dawn." Zato nodded, "They couldn't find a more private place? They had to do it here in public?" Misuki coughed loudly. The new couple looked at the other. They didn't utter a word to each other, they just went their separate ways awkwardly. "That was weird." Zato and Misuki said as they speed-walked to the pokecenetre. They dropped their pokemon off and called Matiko. "Where are you guys?" Matiko's voice crackled over the speaker, "At the Oasis hotel." Misuki thanked her brother and hung up the phone. Zato and Misuki walked for an hour until they found the Oasis.

----

"Hello! Do you have reservations?" the receptionist greeted them. "Any under Semiki?" The woman tacked away at her computer, "Yes we do, One bed, marble suite, here you go." she handed them two key cards to the room. "Thank you." they bowed. She bowed back to them. The couple walked towards the elevators to their room floors. "What level?" Zato asked. Misuki looked at the card. "Room112, 10th floor." Pressed a gold button marked '10' and the elevator started it's ascension. Zato took off his pack and fumbled around his front pocket. He pulled out an ipwnd, "Hey Misi, want to listen to some music?" he pulled a pair of head phones the hooked behind the ear. Misuki took one and attached it to her ear. "Which band?" she pondered to him. "Slipnaught, their first album, you know, when they were good." He twirled his thumb on the touch sensitive circle until he found the track he wanted. A rush of heavy rock, rap and screams fill their ears. Zato nodded slowly before picking up speed. Misuki hated the screeching in her ear until she adjusted to it, she started to bob her head up and down at a faster rate like Zato. They glanced at each other, the words came subconsciously as the turned to face each other. "MOSH PIT!" they thrashed about the elevator, throwing fist and feet into the air, narrowly missing each other's heads and bodies and throwing their heads and bodies in random directions to the music. The head-splitting, ear melting music, they loved it, they loved the thrashing. A man came into the fray unknowingly, he was knocked cold by a flying fist. The ninth floor neared, Zato looked at Misuki's thrashing form, her curves all rocking and shaking to the rhythm of the music. He watched her hair fly forward and side to side violently as she turned her head in different directions. She looked like a rock goddess to him. He grabbed her by the arms, swiftly ending her beautiful, deadly dance. He forced his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms and legs around him. He pushed her up against the wall. They ran on pure instinct, their feral kiss became more sloppy, tongues licking any area they could, their sweat flowed off of them. The teth floor hit, their soundtrack stopped, they snapped back to their normal selves. They looked up and down at each other. "This is very awkward." Zato spoke. "Should we...get off?" She asked. He smiled "Nah. I'll carry you!" They left the elevator and walked down to the room. Zato searched for the key with one hand, the other supported the young woman, worn from her thrashing in the elevator. The room was like the receptionist said, marble suite, nearly everything was made from marble! The bed had marble style sheets and pillows. The bath had marble, the TV had marble coverings, even the phones had marble on it! He laid her on the bed and kissed her lightly on the lips. He collapsed next to her, his energy spent. He fell into a dream state. Misuki stared him over once more and plopped onto bed and slept.


	24. Some unexpected guests

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! I own Misuki, Matiko and Zato.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The room covered itself in darkness, the only source of light was a giant golden throne atop a giant set of stairs. A man sat on the glowing throne, he sat there bored, unchallenged, with the side of his head leaning on his fist. The man has glorious blonde hair, a crown of diamond, pearl, gold, silver, sapphire, ruby, and emerald adorned his head. His toned muscular body, sat unused on the padded cushions of the throne. Suddenly, a creature materialized before him. "Leave my sight." he bellowed, his voice stone and deep. The creature that stood before him was a woman, 18 years of age, she looked to be of nobility, exotic fabrics wrapped around her body, leaving her midriff and parts of her legs exposed. She stood before him, staring at his form. She reached behind her back and pulled out two small, intricately designed daggers. Made to leave clean cuts and no evidence of the attacker if used correctly. She lunged at him, daggers above her head. In a swift movement, the daggers shattered and she was thrown clear to the far end of the dark room. Bones broke from the impact of the wall, her left leg bent at an odd angle, her right arm limp. The man on the throne placed his hand back at his side. He had defeated his would be assassin with a lazy backhand! His head released itself from his clenched hand. He stood at last, his towering form eating away eight feet of air. His steps boomed and rumbled the room like he was stone. She sat in shock as he became larger and larger with every step. Her eyes wide with fear as she sized up the giant, she was only five feet tall, she had no hope of even standing. "P-please Master...Have mercy on me...I had no control of my actions." she groveled before him, hoping he would let his guard down. He still stood above her, his cold golden eyes stabbing into her blue-red pools. "Mercy is for the weak." Her blue-red eyes grew even wider. "N-no! Master please! I will obey! I will obey!" He brought up his right booted foot, with little force brought it to her jaw. A sickening crack, she could no longer talk. Her eyes emitted burning hot tears to her pale face. She brought up her one good arm to defend herself, another swift kick, her arm shattered she let out an inhuman screech. He broke her jaw again, blood flowed freely from her mouth. His foot connected with one of her broken arms, more snaps and wailing. He stared at her broken from, flailing to roll into a defensive ball. Once more, his foot severed bone and flesh, the tried to plead with him again, only tattered mumbles came out. He grabbed her long, flowing blue hair, and brought her face to his. She tried to release herself from his grip. Tears and blood covered her face. The man brought his fist back and let it fly with full force to the broken woman. It met her head on, blood flew far and wide as his fist stood out from the back of her head. He let loose her hair, it fell limply down to her back. She twitched and stood still, he looked at was once a very beautiful woman, now she was no more then a distorted corpse. He grabbed the side of her hair with his open hand and slid his fist from the gaping hole in her head. He let her body fall to the floor and watched as the blood pooled from her body. "I AM THE MASTER! NOONE SHALL DEFY ME! I CONTROL TIME AND SPACE! I AM THE RULER OF MAN!" He shouted at the darkness. "I am Zato Fallaco. I need noone." he looked at the darkness. 'No...NO!'

----

His eyes snapped open, there was no dark throne room, no golden throne, no dead women. It was just him and his sleeping lover. He panted wildly as his eyes darted around the room. His shoulders were tense, after coming to grips with reality, he relaxed. He put a hand over his face, "What the hell was that about?" he asked shocked. He looked at his hand, it was shaking. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself. He couldn't , 'I just need to lay down, yeah lay down, okay.' he moved his body next to Misuki's she wrapped her arms around his torso and brought herself closer to him, putting her head on his chest. Her soft skin touching his soothed him immediately. He looked down at her and smiled, he put his head back and relaxed. 'Mercy is for the weak, that's bullshit.' he stared at the ceiling.

----

Three knocks came to the door, "Who the hell could that be?" he averted his gaze from the ceiling to the door. Misuki stirred slightly, "Babe," he nudged her, "wake up." her pools of blue and red locked onto his deep golden eyes. Two more knocks sounded. She untangled her arms from his body, he moved briskly to open the door. "Listen buddy-" a blade to his neck stopped is speech. "Well, well, I found the Galaxy's interruption." The man who held the blade to Zato's neck had his teal hair covering one of his eyes in a flippy hair look. He wore a white Galaxy jacket unzipped to the naval, showing his black undershirt, the black sleeves of his jacket were like vipers, ready to rip his throat out at any given opportunity. Baggy black Galaxy pants clung around his legs, white boots on his feet. His eyes were steel gray with a huge under tint of red. He wore glasses as well. Amplifying his eye color. "What do want?" Zato looked at him with fearful eyes. "I want you to stop interfering with our plans." he shot. "Dude, you guys steal pokemon! Doesn't that seems kinda wrong to you guys?" Zato questioned him flatly. The teal haired man put his head down. "I know it's wrong!" he sighed deeply. "But..." the blade slipped from Zato's neck, returning to the Man's pocket. "The power they posses is what we need." Zato stepped back slowly from him, not wanting the blade to his neck again. Misuki positioned herself at Zato's side. "Well, why don't you just make your own pokemon evolve and harness that power?" he questioned. The man looked up quickly. "How can one like you figure that?" he eyed him questionably. "It's common sense." he replied flat. The man nodded. "True, true. Hmm, I must tell the higher ups of this! How could we be so blind!" the man stuck out his hand. "My name is Omega minor." Zato furrowed a brow. "That's a pretty weird name there buddy." The man slapped his head, "Sorry, my real name is Gregory Fizuka. I have not spoke my birth name in years." Zato took the man's hand, "Zato Fallaco." Zato was about to speak when he felt a sharp pain on his cheek. He flew to the floor. Misuki screamed. The teal haired man gained his composure again. "Sorry, I had to inflict some damage on you or I would have gotten one between the eyes." Zato got up quickly, "Hey no problem." He socked him in the jaw, "Now you can say you got into a fight and escaped narrowly with your life having defeated me." Matiko rushed into the room, blade drawn, throwing both himself and Greg to the floor Matiko put the blade to the man's neck. Misuki tried to pull him of the teal haired man, but to no avail. He could have been made of stone, he wasn't moving anywhere. He ignored his sister and pushed the blade. "Just my luck, I get to kill another Galaxy chump!" he brought the blade closer to the teal haired man's neck. The man fought wildly against it, the blade tip centimeters from his larynx.

"Matiko, stop." Zato said cooly with his hands in his pockets. Matiko looked at him, "Are you mad?! He'll kill you!" He disagreed. "No, this one is different, I have a feeling he may be of importance to us." The man on the floor nodded furiously, "Yes, yes! I can get you info on Galixy's next move! Don't kill me please! I got my sister to support!" Matiko released his blade and sheathed it. "Thank you! I shall hold up my end! I swear!" He bowed to the man. Matiko looked at Zato and pointed to the man kneeling on the floor. "If he betrays us, I will have his head at my bed post." he pointed at Zato now, "And don't pull that 'I'm young but know the ways of the universe' accent again, you look stupid when you do it." he flipped around and slammed the door as he left. "Greg, you better leave, your superiors are probably wondering why you've been gone so long." Zato spoke looking at the door. "Right, goodbye Zato and Misuki! Have a safe journey!" Zato grabbed his shoulder, "How did you know Misi's name?" he looked him in the eye. "Oh, I've been monitoring you four for a while. I know all your names." he shrugged. Zato sighed loudly. "Just go." he looked at the floor with impatience.

----

Misuki hugged him tightly as tears flowed from her eyes. Zato still looked at the floor. "I-I was so scared! I was s-so scared I was going to lose you!" the cried. He put his hand on her head. "Shh, it's all right, I'm here. I won't leave you." he whispered to her sweetly. She calmed her self enough to stop crying, though she shook slightly. "That was ch-cheesy." she smiled sweetly. "Fondue!" they laughed uncontrollably. Misuki fell onto the bed. Zato rolled on the floor. They finally stopped when air had been thoroughly spent from their lungs. Misuki accidentally clicked the TV on, The news shimmered to life on the screen. "As of yet, no leads on the recent murders at the Galactic building in the Eterna from the past month." Their faces became serious, four loud bangs came from the door. Misuki opened it hurriedly. Matiko swept right past her then stopped in the middle of the room. "Close the door," Misuki complied and walked over to Zato's side. "No doubt you both heard about the murders." They nodded. "Were moving the attack times, were going in at 11:47, gear up. We attack in two hours." he left quickly after he finished. "Take a shower Misi, you'll need it." Zato suggested to her. She nodded and scampered off to wash up. Zato put his hood up, "Greg you better be out of where house before we get there." A techno track began to play from his pocket, "Hello?" A familiar voice came from the other line, "Don't you worry about me buddy boy." Zato furrowed a brow, "How did you know what I was saying?" The speaker crackled again, "What part of 'monitoring' are you not understanding?" Zato sighed and hung up.

----

"Hey baby, who was that?" Misuki toweled herself off. "Greg, He'll meet us at the front of the where house." he checked his gear, nothing was out of place, but he was running low on super and hyper potions. "I'll be right back, I gotta get some potions." he shouted to her through the bath door. "Okay babe, be back soon!" she replied. He stepped no more than one foot from the door when a luxury ball stopped him in his tracks. He looked up and down the halls for who left it. 'No one here to claim it.' "Finders keepers." he smiled. He reached for it when he noticed a small slip of paper under the ball. _Hello, Zato, did you actually think someone would just leave a 12000yn ball in front of your door? Don't answer I know what you're gonna say, just give the ball to Misuki, I think she will appreciate it very much. -Gregory _

Zato looked at the ball. A wisp of stink wafted from the ball. Zato was barely able to hold down the vomit. "Spince." Zato opened the door and returned to the room. "Hey, Misi," he spoke to her. "That was fast, what you forget?" she joked to him. "Actually, it's what I found. Come here, I found something you may want."she pranced out of the bath wearing her poncho with the skirt and looked at the ball in Zato's outstretched hand. "Is that what I think it is?" the touched the black and gold ball. He nodded. She retrieved the ball, it held the weight of a pokemon in it. "What's in here?" he shrugged, "Thank you for helping Zatsu, come on out!" she stated sarcastically and tossed the ball. The smell violated their nostrils first. Zato struggled to keep his bile down. A large skunk materialized before her in a glorious blue and gold light. "SPINCE!" she wrapped her arms around his neck affectionately. Spince growled happily. Sweet tears rolled down her cheeks, "Spince! Spince! I thought I lost you forever! I..I.." The stunktank licked her face. "I've missed you." she sniffed. "I'll take care of you, I promise." Spince nodded and growled "Okay, return." she withdrew him into his luxury ball. Zato took the time to inspect the note while Misuki was hugging the giant skunk. _Don't tell her I got it for her, take some credit, take the reward. ;) _

He shook his head, 'weirdo.' he smirked. "Zatu!" she put her arms around him. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" he pressed her lips onto his and put her head on his chest. "You're welcome Misi. Now come on, we got a where house to hit up." he gestured to the door. She nodded, "Let's get them!"


	25. Into the heart of the Galaxy

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! I own Misuki, Matiko, and Zato.

(A/N) Lemon, cursing and blood here for you! X3 enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misuki and Zato met up with May and Matiko out in front of the hotel. "Okay, we're all here." May looked to the where house in aggravation. "Come on, we are wasting time!" She told Matiko, he shot her a look that made her shut her mouth quickly. "Everyone, grab a blade," he opened a beige bag containing three knives lined neatly in it. "We all know what they're willing to do to stop us." they agreed and grabbed a knife, each blade had a different color blade, one blue, one red, and one black. "There's a small button on the hilt, press it and the knife will burst into flame, burning it ash, leaving no evidence that we were here." He pulled out a green one and pressed the red button on the hilt. A small flame crept from the blade guard and instantly engulfed the blade in flame. After a few seconds, the blade was no more and the hilt was next to fall victim. He dropped it and let it burn to nothing. The group looked at what was once a blade in amazement. "Move." He ordered. They nodded and started towards the where house. May thoughts were rushing around her head like mad. 'I'll be there soon, you won't have to suffer anymore.'

----

The dark sent chills to their very core, they were all going to be doing things that could destroy them. They were going to take lives, to save others. The where house started to grow and grow insize as they rapidly came near, Zato started to shake with excitement. 'Stay calm, play it off like those spy movies.' Misuki was mouthing a silent prayer, "...Give me the power to overcome my obstacles..." Matiko and May ran silent. A familiar hair color came into view. All of them ducked behind a large rock formation. Matiko moved his head to see who they were up against. He saw two sets of teal hair one long, to the top of the back. The other, short but covered one eye. Well, from what he could see, the man's head was turned around, facing the woman. Her face showed both pain and enjoyment. The man's body wrapped itself around the woman, hands grabbing and groping whatever they touched, Her arms wrapped around his neck for support, her legs locked around his lower back, his hips gyrating and thrusting with the woman's. Moans, grunts, sharp breaths, and whimpers penetrated the air around them. She shouted his name once or twice, he grunted hers. Lips sliding past each other, tongues dancing within their mouths. Matiko watched in disturbed interest. He turned back around, faint tints of red and the very ends of his cheeks. "What it did you see onee-chan?" he shook out the last moments of that vision from his mind, "Wait a few minutes, then we can move, Greg is a bit...Preoccupied, at the moment." Zato and Misuki caught on instantly. May did not, "I don't give a damn! We need to-" she caught sight and rushed back to her spot, "I can wait." Her faced radiated red. Eventually, the girl had reached climax and screamed louder then they thought any human could scream. Matiko looked over again. The woman was panting heavily, chest expanding in and out in rhythm with the man's, she unwrapped her legs from his torso, he pulled himself out of her and zipped up the front of his pants. The woman slid her underwear back on then fixed her skirt. Both were still breathing heavily when Maitko, Misuki, Zato and May rounded the corner. Greg jumped in shock as he saw them float into his vision. He calmed a bit as he slowly recognized each of them, "Oh, it you guys, wassup?" he waved to them with a tired hand. "Little worn out?" he nodded, "Just uh, ran a few laps." Matiko nodded, "Since when did running laps include fucking the brains out of a girl? If it happened recently, I should start running more." He grinned at the Man looking sheepishly at the ground that had become very interesting at that point. Greg scratched the back of his head, "Um, well...this is-" The woman interrupted, "My name is Libra, who are you?" she looked over the group. "Matiko, Misuki, Zato and May." he introduced them to her. "Or did Greg leave that out?" he looked at the man who had his body turned around from them, he was fidgeting with a thin rubber cover, rolling it into a ball and throwing it into a nearby bush. He heard his name, zipped himself up and turned around to face them. "You done Greg?" the man nodded. "Hey I don't want a kid screwing up my life you know." He cleared his throat uncomfortably as he realized the group was now watching him intently. "Anyway, yes. Libra, these are the ones I told you about, they're with us." She crossed her arms, "No matter! They will not pass into our base!" he put his arm around her waist. He brought his lips to her ears, "Come on Hica, do it for me." He whispered into her ear, his warm breath in her ear made her hot again, she tilted her head back slightly and let out a quiet sigh as he moved his hand slowly up her lean stomach. He flicked his head to the where house. They nodded and slipped inside.

----

One lone grunt stood between them and Saving Ash, "Ha-how did you get in?" the Galactic was dumfounded. "A birdy let us in." He smashed the man's head into the wall at lightning speed, "And you're gonna open that door. Cool?" the man ground his face against the wall in sign of agreement. "Good." he smiled and put his blade to the man's neck. "Open it." the man danced his fingers over the keypad to the door. It beeped open. "Thank you kindly." He let the teal haired man drop to the floor a tearing mess. Matiko motioned them to the set of stairs heading down.

The basement air stunk of rust and mold. The walls were drab grey, pipes coming from every angle on the ceiling, pools of dirty water surrounded corners of the room. A grunt ran up to them, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! What the frik are you four doing here? Get out." he ordered them. "How about, 'No.'?" Zato answered smugly. "Okay, you want to tussle? Fine let's tussle!" he threw a left hook that Zato easily dodged. Zato grabbed the man's arm and brought his fist to his ribs. The man coughed up blood and hung limply from Zatos hand. "Good shot kid, I'm impressed." Matiko patted him on the shoulder. Misuki put herself at Zato's side. "Nice work tiger." she purred. He grinned and growled. They laughed as they wiped the sector clean of any Cultist there. They eventually made it to the stairs to the next floor. "Dialga's Roar! This place is built like a maze!" Zato exclaimed. Matiko agreed as they climbed.

----

The upper floors looked more like a fancy hotel than a cult lair. Still more grunts stood in their way. One rushed them foolishly. Matiko grabbed the back of his head and smashed it into the ground. Zato smashed his heel into the grunt's neck. More grunts rushed them. Misuki twirled past one and placed her blade into his side. May mashed the blade into a grunt's forehead, spewing blood as she fell. Matiko made clean slices down another grunt's front, organs decorated the floor. He tried to put them back fruitlessly, another swipe severed the man from his dying body. The remaining realized the fight was one sided and retreated. Matiko huffed quietly, this was his first time ever being tired! May was out of breath, adrenaline flowing freely in her veins. Misuki shook with fear and adrenalin. Zato just shook with excitement. "Are all the floors going to be filled with grunts? I wonder if there's an elevator her somewhere." Zato said half to himself. Moments later he found a pair of elevator doors. "Sweet! Check it out! Travel time: Halved." he grinned as he tapped the 'up' button to the elevator. It dinged sweetly as the doors opened to them.

They filed into the elevator one by one, Matiko hit the number '13' the doors slammed shut before them. Sickening elevator music penetrated their ears, Zato stabbed the speaker creating the horrid noise. causing muffled squeeking and squeals as it died. They rode in silence. "Do you ever ponder why they build their bases so intricately?" Zato broke the silence. "Well, I think it's to throw off enemies." Misuki answered with a finger to her lower lip. "Nah, That would also just confuse the followers, first hand experience." Matiko rebutted. "I just think they're stupid, Putting warp pads that get people lost, stairs leading to nowhere, I...hmm..." May cupped her chin in her hand. "Never mind." she looked at the wall, embarrassed. Matiko let out a soft chuckle. More moments passed in silence. Zato started to beatbox, "Hey Zato," Matiko stopped him, Zato looked at him, "Who makes those sounds?" Zato answered dumbly, "The Dj." "Yeah, let's leave it that way." Matiko told him flatly. Again the ride was silent. "Have you guy's ever wondered why it's always some boy or girl that saves the world every couple of years?" Misuki broke the silence. "What do you mean?" Matiko asked his sister. "Well, like May here, she defeated team Magma and captured Groudon." May nodded, "I wonder what I did with his ball." she said quietly to herself. "Ash defeated Team Rocket and caught The Legendary Birds." May stopped her, "Not really, he just went 'Ooh pretty' and let them go." Misuki rolled her eyes, "Excluding Ash, every couple of years, a kid starts their journey, defeats the evil Team whatever and takes a Legendary that's supposedly keeping the world in balance." she sighed, "It doesn't add up." Zato put his hand around her shoulders, "And isn't that what life is about?" he smiled, "Were you even listening?" "Not in the least baby." "Ugh! Never mind!" she crossed her arms and pouted the rest of the way.

After the last painstaking moments of the ride passed, the door dinged open to a set of stairs.

----

"Wow, never expected this." Zato scratched the back of his head. "Hell, were not going to save any one in an elevator, move out." Matiko pushed them. "Ow, ow, ow, ow! Okay! We're moving!" Misuki said they rushed up the stairs. A lone door, with a golden G stood before them. They looked at it in thought, "How do we open it?" Zato questioned. Almost on cue, the black and golden doors slid apart as fog bellowed from the rapidly expanding space between them. "Showoffs." May scoffed and led the group now. A red haired woman had her back to them as they entered. Her red hair stopped just short of the back of her neck and jutted to each side of her head. Her uniform was skin hugging until it hit under her bosoms where it turned into a hoop skirt, stopping just short of her upper thighs. Tight high heel boots devoured her legs, ending under her skirt. Her arms were covered with black skin hugging sleeves. She stood before a boy shackled to the wall, his dark raven hair hung loose about his head. A black vest with a bright yellow V shape stripe hung open, his white shirt in tatters. His jeans showed obvious signs of assault. His form was breathing heavily, clearly he had just gone through recent abuse. "Ash! " May ran over and hugged him savagely. "Touching, Have you come to save him? Take him, his purpose has been met." she smirked and released them. "Oh, May! I'm so scared!" he hugged her and started crying. "What are you? Gay?" Matiko questioned him, Ash looked up at the man, "No, but Moltres's flame! Just endless hours of it! It was great of course." Matiko nodded, "Given." Ash agreed, "But my body can only go so long! I need moisture dammit! I thought it was going to fall off!" Zato butted in, "True, true. No man should go through that torture." They all agreed on Zato's statement. The red haired woman coughed at the group of men, they whipped their attention to the woman. She was surrounded by two muscular grunts now. "You will not be leaving here alive!" she motioned her hand to the group of five. They grunts moved towards them, ready to rip them apart. Suddenly, a streak of black and red whisked past one of the grunts, he fell to the floor holding his head, keeping back the gushing blood. The other grunt kept moving, oblivious to his partners condition. Another black and red flash, he fell to the floor holding his forehead. Blood flowing freely. The black and red creature stood before them. Hied head was covered with spiked white hair, kept up by his black and red headband. His torso was covered by a black jacket with red sleeves. Red fingerless gloves covered his hands. Baggy black cargos pants with red trimmings at the bottom covered his legs. White and black running shoes adorned his feet. He flicked his index finger to May and winked one of his ruby-red eyes at her, "Wassup babycakes?" she shrieked with joy at his presence. "Brendan!" She leapt at him and connected her lips to his. He put his arms around her and brought her closer to him, Matiko, Misuki and Zato looked in confusion at what just happened. "OK! What the fuck just happened?!" Zato shouted everyone looked at him, even the grunts recovering from massive head wounds. "I thought we were here to save him!" he pointed to Ash, "If we aren't here so save him then why did we risk our lives?!" May looked at him blankly before she remembered, "Right! Ash! Where's my pokemon and money?" Ash scrambled over to her and produced a small handful of money. "Here! That should cover it right?" he looked at her hopefully. She handed the money to Brendan, he counted it quickly and handed it back to her. "1020yn short." They watched as his face turned from hope to fear. "I-I swear! I can get you the rest." she crossed her arms, "Two hours." He bowed furiously, "Thank you! Thank you!" he ran off past everyone in a hurry. "How much was it really?" She asked. Brendan smiled, "2yn short." Zato held up a hand, "Okay, let me get this strait, we risk our lives so we can get you money and your pokemon?" May and Brendan shrugged, "Yeah pretty much." she answered. She surveyed the room, "Speaking of, where's my pokeballs?" Brendan left May's side to look for them, the red haired woman got more and more aggravated the more and more they ignored her. She crossed her arms in front of her chest, "Can we please continue?" aggravation rising in her voice. "Found them!" Brendan keyed a pad to a glass case containing six balls. After numerous 'denied' signals, he released a Swampert, "Muddy! Smash the case." The swampert executed the order with ease and was withdrawn. "Catch!" he tossed the belt over the Red haired woman's head, May caught it with ease. "Alright, now that I have mine, Get 'em Torch!" May tossed out a Fierce looking Blaziken. It roared triumphant as it materialized, fires burning wildly on it's wrists. "Hah! Go Purugly!" the fat cat morphed in front of them. The group almost burst into laughter, May stifled a chuckle as she ordered her Blaziken, "Torch, flamethrower." She laughed, "Do you really think you can defeat-" her defeated Purugly fell to the floor a crispy husk. "-Commander Mars." she called it back with a defeated whisper. May pulled an amazing roundhouse kick the side of Mars's head. Mars flew and hit a nearby wall. She went limp on the floor. Brendan put his hand on her shoulder, "Wow, I didn't know you had it in you." She kissed his hand and brought one his fingers to her mouth. He felt her tongue flick and massage his finger. "Right I forgot, battles get you all hot and sweaty."

He put his mouth to hers. Their tongues dancing within their mouths. Misuki Coughed to break them from their lock. "We should leave. The police will be coming soon and we kinda killed some people." May and Brendan nodded. Matiko lead the group out. Gregory stopped them at the entrance, he held an unconscious Hica in his arms. "You little punkass!" he shot his burning steel eyes at Brendan. "Attacking me is one thing! But attacking Hica." he looked down at her "That's unforgivable." he whispered. Zato rushed over to him while Misuki took Hica from his arms. "Greg, calm down! He didn't know!" Zato held him back. "You actually _know_ this Galaxy scum?" Brendan folded his arms, "Pitiful." Matiko threw a backhand across to his face and he flew to the ground. "Shut the hell up. This one helped us inside this building," He pulled his face to his, "and next time, never strike a lady." Matiko slammed his head to the concrete floor. Matiko pulled out a small prayer book from his coat and started a Prayer of Forgiveness to Brendan, "Gods of Time and Space, forgive this man of his crimes. Show him the path to redemption," winds kicked up around him, "Bring down his punishment, show him the errors of his follies." the winds spun faster now, cutting slightly into Brendan's skin, he clenched his teeth. "Though his body may be broken his spirit will remain strong, his lesson learned." Matiko spoke in monotone, dead eyes shooting into Brendan's, "Let his sins be absolved!" the winds swallowed him entirely, his screams came over the winds, cuts running deeper and blood flowing freely. The winds died, Brendan sat on the floor deep cuts weeping red tears. "What did you do?!" May tired to strike him, he pinched her on the neck and she went limp. "The Gods have forgiven you." Matiko shut his book and placed it back into his pocket.

"Gregory." Greg piped up at his voice, "You are joining us." Greg thanked him and looked at Hica. "But, what of Hica? I can't lose her." he asked Matiko. Matiko pulled out his book again, "What his her Birth Name?" Greg thought for a second. "Hica Dewlon." Matiko nodded and started to say a prayer, "Gods of Time and Space, I bring you a woman in need, Free her from her evils." He placed his free palm on her forehead, "Her sins have been etched into her memories, Dialga, Palkia, lend me your powers, destroy the evil from her mind and show her the light!" His palm glowed vividly, the light transferred to Hica's forehead. She sighed quietly as all memory of ever joining Team Galaxy began to burn away, only memories of love, friends, and pure memories remained. "I thank you mighty Gods of Time and Space, your power was not used in vain." his hand ceased to glow, and he released his grip from her head. She fell into Gregory's waiting arms. "Does she still remember me?" Matiko returned his book to it's resting place, "She does remember you," Greg smiled, "along with basic memories. She blacked out during your travels through the city. Her memory is hazy, fill her in on some parts." he pointed a finger at Greg. "Remember, she doesn't know that you joined with Team Galaxy, don't bring up any hint of what she once was." Greg understood his warning and looked down at Hica, her radiant teal hair covered part of her face. Her eye started to twitched and opened slowly. "Hey Gregory." she smiled warmly at him, his eyes welled up with tears. She hasn't smiled like that for years! He put his lips to her's the sensation rushed about them, this wasn;t lust, this was purity. Love. She pulled herself from him, "What was that for?" he smiled, "Because, I've missed you, Hica Dewlon." she blushed and kissed him tenderly on the lips. "What happened? Who are these people?" she looked at Matiko, Misuki and Zato. "They are friends who want to travel with us." she got up and greeted them all, no evidence of her past showed. "Hello, I'm Hica Dewlon, I am honored you have chosen to travel with us." She bowed to them while they bowed back. She finally took the time to examine herself, she let out a small 'eep' as she covered her dignities. "Why am I dressed like this?!" Greg put his hand on her shoulder and brought her face to face with him, "Someone stole our stuff, they got our packs, badges and clothes. Luckily, I was able to get some replacements." he chuckled, "Off of some...involuntary people." she caught on "Team Galaxy?" he nodded. "The Police will be here soon, we need to find a place to rest." Matiko spoke up. "I know a hotel you guys can stay at, come with us."


	26. Lemony McLemon Lemon!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! I own Misuki, Matiko, Zato, Greg, and Hica.

(A/N) Smell that lemony scented goodness!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group walked back into the lobby of the hotel. "Hello! Welcome back. Did you enjoy your stroll?" the receptionist chirped. "Oh, I notice the young female is not with you." Zato covered for them, "Yes, she had to leave unexpectedly, she left with the key to her room. Could you please give us another? We will pay for the lost one." The woman agreed and retrieved two new ones, Zato handed her 12yn for the lost card. 'Thank you. Goodnight." he bowed as the group started to leave. He handed to Cards to Greg and Hica, "Here, the room's 203, stop by me and Misuki's room for some spare clothes." Greg agreed and pocketed the cards.

Matiko split from the group in a hurry and slammed his door. "Pleasant one isn't he?" Hica told them, Misuki waved the statement away. "That's just how he deals with new people, give him a day or so, he'll come around." Zato slid his card into the key reader and the door beeped open. A gust of cold air hit them all in the face. "Ah!" Zato and Misuki sighed happily in unison. Greg and Hica shivered at the cold. "You guys don't like the cold?" Misuki asked. "N-no...This outfit does n-nothing against the cold." Hica shivered, Greg put his arms around her to warm her up. Zato rifled through his clothes and found a pair of blue jeans, a white tee, a Black and teal long sleeve button up shirt, some underwear, and socks. Misuki produced a deep blue tee with a white Gyrados design, a pair of dark blue jeans with white spikes designs at the bottom of the pant legs. She pulled out a spare black and light grey jacket and handed it to Hica. Greg received a black hoodie. "There ya go, That should cover you guys until you can get enough money to buy some more clothes." Zato dusted his hands off. "No prob! I have a stash of money." Zato eyed him questionably, "Where?" He pulled up his left pant leg up past his ankle to reveal a fat wad of hundreds and thousands yen papers. Zato rubbed his forehead with his index finger and thumb, "Why do you have over one million yen tired to your ankle?" "Time travel." Greg stated blankly. Zato just sighed, "If it was anyone else who had said that, I would have punched them and taken the money." he looked at Greg, "But seeing as it's you...I'm not all that shocked." Greg grinned widely and laughed dumbly. "Okay off you go, I gotta take a shower." Gregory and Hica thanked them and left to room 203. Zato sulked over to the shower. He fidgeted with the knobs until a jet of warm water poured onto him.

He sat below the lukewarm stream and let his mind wonder around for a bit. 'Such a stressful day, killing, rape, and guys with money strapped to their legs. Why do I have the power to attract freaks?' He moved his arm up the half wall to a bag of candies. He popped a pink one into his mouth and chewed on it for a while. 'I wonder where Mat got that book from? I wish I had that power, that would be awesome.' he put a blue piece in his mouth and sucked on it for a second before turning it into sweet gravel. 'I kinda hope Brendan is ok, those cuts looked deep.' he sighed and looked up at the ceiling. A recognizable techno track played from his pile of clothes, "Dammit, always when I'm showering." he walked over an picked it up, "Hello?" Brendan's angered voice came over the phone. "Wassup? That was some pretty bizarre works your friend pulled back in front of the where house, tell him we're gonna settle the score in a match." Zato shook his head, "Tell him yourself, I'm not your Goddamn messenger boy." he hung up. "Never mind, I want him to die." He hissed to himself. Misuki opened the door quickly, "Zatsu? Who was-" she stopped as she caught sight of his nude form. He saw everything of him, all seven inches of him. He calmly grabbed a nearby towel from a rack and wrapped it around himself, "That was Brendan, he's got a bone to pick with Mat." he said cooly as if the previous moment never happened. Misuki nodded, her face ruby red. The sound of the shower was the only thing making noise in the room. "Babe. Are you going to keep staring at my nether regions, or am I going to finish my shower?" he asked her. "Sorry Zatsu, I'll be going now."

----

He walked out with just a pair of jeans around his waist. His smooth, blonde hair hung over his face, covering his eyes. He parted it to the side and put the towel on his shoulders. Misuki came up to him and put her arms around him. She took in his scent, sweet yet salty as a man should smell. He put his arm around her as well. He took in her perfume, of adrenalin and frilly shampoo, he loved the smell of danger and cleanliness on a woman. She brought her tongue to his lower chest, and moved up. He shivered a little as he felt her tongue touch his skin. She looked up at him, lust swimming vividly in her eyes. Zato brought his mouth inches before hers, she pushed her lips to his. Their lips sliding past each other her tongue forced itself into his mouth, lapping at all the flavors it could handle. Zato brought his hand to the small of her back and brought her closer to him. Her hand kept him an inch away from her body. She moved a finger delicately to the top of his pants and tugged on them. She moved her lips to his bottom lip, suckling on it making him hotter and hotter. He pulled himself from her abruptly, "Hold on."

Lust and desire blurred her vision, but she could make out his body searching through his bag for something. He returned with a small piece of plastic with a thin circular rubber cover in it. He smirked and slammed his body against hers. The feeling of his jean's thighs rubbing against her made her sigh sharply. He pulled off her poncho slowly, making her quiver with excitement. He moved his mouth to hers again, instantaneously, their tongues met again and began their love dance once more. He slid his hand under her shirt bottom, moving it up slowly, revealing her black brazier. They broke their kiss as he pulled her shirt over her head. They connected again, he grabbed her thigh with his left hand and brought it to his hip. With the same he slid it to her rear, sliding across and grabbing it. Each time he did she jumped and giggled. He slid his hand a little past her jeans back pocket and found something silky and smooth. Also lacy. His fingertips glided across the new surface, causing his lover to moan in his mouth, he moved his hand further down, she moaned a little louder as he caressed her bottom. Her moans caused him to become very hard, very fast.

'I can't take it anymore!' he tore off her skirt and tossed her onto the bed. "You're mine." he growled. "Oh, please, don't hurt me! I'm just an innocent girl!" she giggled to him. He moved over her stomach, he placed his tongue to her soft, silky skin, she sent out a sharp gasp. He moved up slowly to her bra, he brought his hand the same course as his tongue, unsnapping her bra with ease and tossing it to the floor. He eyed her breasts like a jeweler with precious rock. They were not huge, but they were well developed, perfectly round, just plump enough to satisfy him. He brought his mouth to her left nipple, now fully erect, he wrapped his tongue around it, flicking and tasting the different flavors at each pass. He took his free hand and began to massage the right one. Rubbing and pinching as he flicked and caressed the other with his tongue. Finally he put his lips around it and started to suck on it gently, nipping it lightly at times. Misuki moaned each time he pinched or bit. 'Oh, Gods! How is he so good?!'

He stopped suckling her breasts and started to moved his tongue to her neck. She whimpered a little. He stopped just short of the tip of her chin, he descended to her lower regions, She moaned louder. "Zatooo!" she was already dampening with excitement. His tongue glided slow and swift as it flew to her pink, frilly underwear. He brought his head up to look into her eyes again, one eye was closed the other showed him she didn't want him to stop. He took his tongue and placed it on the pink fabric. She shot her head back and moaned and sighed louder. He moved lower now, his tongue lapping at the fabric covering her clit. Her head started spinning! She yelled and moaned with pleasure each time he licked her. 'Enough torture, time to get down to business!' He unsnapped his pants and tossed them aside. Then his boxers.

He started to pull down her soaked panties. "Wait," she panted, he looked up at her, "What is it?" she gave a small whimper, "Be gentle." he smiled "Of course baby, anything for you." he ripped open the plastic containing one condom, he slipped it on like a pro, even though it was his first. Ever. He pulled off the undies at tossed them on top of her skirt and brought himself over her, but stopped. He stared to rustle up a remote. "What are you doing?" she asked, he did not reply, he merely pressed a button and RnB started to play from a stereo in the room. He brought his chin to her ear, "I hope you aren't afraid of blood or pain." she shook her head, "I'm a big girl, I can handle pain." she whispered. The RnB died out, The Rolling Stones flowed from the stereo, playing 'Paint it black'. He pushed himself into her, breaking her barrier. She clawed into his back and whimpered, tears crawled along her face, the pain hurt more than she thought. "You ok?" he eyed her concerned. She nodded, "Please...be gentle." she whispered.

He pushed again, more pain shot into her, she increased her grip. He pulled out of her slightly, the pain slackened, her grip loosened. He began to thrust again and again into her, her pain vanished, it was replaced with ecstacy. She locked her legs around him, his thrusts became faster and harder. She screamed and moaned at the top of her lungs. "Don't stop! Oh god! Don't stop!" Their bodies entangled in their dance of passion for hours strait. Misuki felt a pressure welling up increasingly as Zato pushed himself in and out of her, he started to feel a pressure too. "Ah, I'm gonna-" Musuki screamed at he top of her lungs, "ZATOOO!" he yelled her name, "MIIISII!" they climaxed and fell limp, his sweaty body expanding and collapsing in unison to hers. He pulled himself out of her and tossed out the rubber cover surrounding his manhood to the trash. He grabbed his and Misuki's undies, he slipped on his while she slipped on hers. He pulled the comforter over them and wrapped himself round her and kissed her on the cheek. "Hey, Misuki." She turned around to look him in the eye. "Yeah?" she mumbled. "I love you." he kissed her on the lips, "I love you too." they fell into slumber. Hand in hand. 'Fondue.' Misuki thought.


	27. Hey, look who's back!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! I own Misuki, Matiko, Zato, Greg, and Hica.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The AC crossed his bare back, he grumbled and pulled the comforter up. "Goddamn cold." he nestled closer to Misuki. He put his hands over her stomach. She moaned wearily, "But uncle Flewk already has three bunnies..." she cooed. Her statement was enough to stir him from his sleep. He looked her over, she lay before him topless, her back turned to him. He moved his right hand along her side, stopping as he slid his fingers on her thigh. She sighed as he did. He smiled weakly and got up to take a shower. "Hot damn! I am man!" he laughed to himself, the water just barely drowning him out. He came out in his boxers and a towel around his shoulders, he stood in front of a mirror and fixed his hair to it's standing position. He picked up a pair of jeans from his pack and slipped them on. He tossed the towel onto the laundry rack and went out to get him and Misuki some sustenance.

He met up with Greg and Hica, they were talking, laughing and holding hands. Greg wore a red beret with a white lining, his hair no longer teal, now grey-blue hair covered his head. His old Galaxy jacket still unzipped to the naval, but it was missing the G patch on it. A white shirt underneath.

Zato stopped dead in his tracks, Greg looked up at Zato's shirtless form, "Any particular reason you are standing before us without a shirt?" he asked, his greyish blue hair covering his right eye. Zato brought himself from his state of shock and asked him a question, "Greg, where was your hometown?" Greg furrowed a brow, "Which one, in Kanto or in Sinnoh?" Zato answered flatly, "Sinnoh." he rolled his eyes, "Twinleaf." Zato asked him another question, "When did you start you journey?" Greg started to get irritable, "After some kid with spiky blonde- Zato?" He got up, and looked at him with wide eyes. "Zato! Is that really you? Aw man, you've changed! I didn't even recognized you!" they grabbed each others arms in an secret handshake, slamming each others shoulders together. "I can't believe we met up again." he patted him on the back, "It's been five years!" Greg turned to Hica, "Hica, this is the guy who started everything for me! If it wasn't for him, we would have never met!" She nodded, "I had a suspicion that was true." he looked back at Zato, "So how's Misuki been?" he smiled and pointed upwards, "She's sound asleep." Greg shook his head, "No not- oh no way!" he slapped him across the arm and laughed, "See! I knew you two would hook up!" Hica chuckled and crossed her arms. "God, I didn't..wow, she's grown up hasn't she?" Zato nodded, "Yup, she's all mine now." he winked. Greg hit him again, "There ya go! You horn dog!" they laughed together. "Oh, shi- listen, I gotta get some food back to the room, I'll catch up with you later!" he looked at his 'Tech and grabbed two plates of eggs, bacon, toast and two glasses of Oran juice.

----

He slipped back into the marbled room with his two trays of food. He crept over to his partner's sleeping form and placed a tray before her face and the juice on the nightstand. The smells didn't even cause her to twitch her eyelid. He thought quickly, then bent down close to her and kissed her on the forehead, she tensed as the room light penetrated her eyes. The plate of food came into her blurry vision first, then her lover's pants front. She grabbed the front belt loop and brought his lower abs to her mouth and kissed them. She let go of the loop and looked up at him, "Morning tiger." he smirked, "I brought you some nourishment, last night knocked all manner of hell out of us." he smiled. She sniffed the contents of the plate in delight, "It smells delicious." she licked her lips as she sat up in the bed. "You may want to find a top first, unless you want me to ogle you boobs as you eat." he smirked. She squeaked with embarrassment as she pulled the comforter up past her bust. He stifled a laugh. He walked over to her pack and began to dig for a top. "Hmm, no. No, no, no. Ooh frilly." he pulled out a simple black tee and tossed it to her. "Your bra's on the floor next to you, I think. I can't remember." he touched his head with his fingers. "Bad memory, all I remember was you luscious twin peaks." he turned his head to look at her, she flung a pillow at him. "Stop being perverted!" she scolded him as she slipped on the shirt. "But it's so much fun!" he laughed. She shot him a look. "Ok, ok. Sorry, I'm gonna sit and watch the tube." he held up his hand and walked over to one of the chairs sitting before the TV. He picked up his trainer's ball belt and clipped it on, letting it hang loosely across his right pant leg. He sat horizontally in the chair, one leg on one arm, his back resting on the other. She caught sight of his half-naked from laying on the chair, looking aloof at the screen, she couldn't resist.

She pranced over and sat on his lap, "Hey baby." he put his hand at her side, she jumped a little and giggled. He smiled and brought his plate of food between them. He got out a fork and dug it into the eggs. He brought it up to Misuki's mouth, she giggled, opened her mouth and engulfed the eggs, hanging onto the fork prongs. He watched her eat, "You know, you're really cute when you eat.' he grinned. She looked at him surprised and let out a muffled chuckle as she covered her mouth. Her cheeks tinted pink. She took his fork and fed him some of the eggs too. "You look hot when you eat." she smiled. Zato swallowed his morsel, 'That's what I do Baby." he grinned.

Four loud knocks came from the door. "Matiko." they said in unison. She jumped off his lap and scurried to find her skirt, Zato walked calmly to the door. He opened it and was about to greet him when he felt a powerful force grip around his throat and pick him off the ground. Misuki had put her skirt on just as Zato opened the door. "Matiko what are you doing?!" he ignored her and tightened his grip on Zato's throat. Zato tried to slacken his grip, but to no avail. Matiko looked at him with fire burning in his eyes. 'So, this is how it ends huh? Fuck.' A smile spread across Matiko's lips, then he broke into full on laughter, he dropped Zato and held his side. "You should have seen the look on you're face." Misuki hit him in the head with a pillow, "That wasn't funny!" He straitened up. "My jokes are only funny to me, they aren't meant for others." he pointed out. "And good morning." he walked out of the room as the door slammed behind him. Misuki and Zato just shook their heads and finished eating.

----

Misuki went to the bath to wash off. The shower was like lake water just at noon, cold with a tint of warmth to it. Most people hated that temperature, but she loved it. She let the water dance about her body, bouncing off her curves, giving her a radiance. 'Mind blowing sex, eating breakfast off my lover's lap, and a strangle joke? Yeah, my life is certainly interesting...' she thought, she looked at her 'Tech. 11:23 'Huh. Didn't know this thing was water proof.' scrubbed her hair, rinsed and turned off the water. She grabbed one of the cream colored towels and wrapped herself in it. She got another and put it around her hair finishing in a beehive look. She dried her lower half off and put on a pair of black undies with a pair of tight blue jeans that became baggier after the knees. She dried her upper body off and put on a matching black bra. He worked on her hair next, drying and brushing it until it became silky smooth. She walked out of the bath and tossed the towels to the laundry rack. "Babe, Greg came by were gonna leave soon. Mat's already at the lobby." he told her as he put his pack on. His body was now covered by a deep burgundy shirt with an open striped green and white collar shirt over it. "Can you believe Greg is our long lost friend?" he gossiped to her. "Yeah, I figured it out after hearing his name. Babe you really got to work on your memory." she told him as she slipped on a black tank top with the words 'Skull Basher Band' written in white on the front. She put on a brown mini hoodie that stopped just above her midsection left open to keep her warm during the cold Veilstone days. "Humph, little know-it-all." he mumbled as he tied his running shoes. She loomed over him, he looked up. "That's _Ms._ Know-it-all. Young man." she put her hands on her hips. "I'm sorry Ms. Know-it-all, I guess I'm just a bad boy." he stood up, bringing his face to hers. "Well then," she cupped his face in her hands, "we'll just," she kissed him lightly, "have to," she kissed him again, "punish you." she smiled. "Sorry teach, I give out the punishment." he grinned and nibbled on her ear lobe, "Fifteen minutes nibbling followed by a swift spanking." he whispered.

She bit her lower lip, "Come on Baby, I just showered." she pushed him off. "Fine." he pouted and crossed his arms. Misuki felt guilty at what she did. "Zatu, I-" he kissed her quickly, "Got you." he smiled and ran out the door. She yelled at him, grabbed her pack, snapped it on, her ball belt and snapped it onto her pack.

Zato was about halfway down the hall when Misuki pounced onto his back and flipped him over. He couldn't escape, she had him pinned. Or so she thought. She nibbled on his ear, that got him hot and sweaty. He sighed sharply. He was about to grab her rump until Matiko came down the hall and separated them. "I have no time for this! We're leaving now." They looked at him, he didn't wear his coat as he usually does. Today, he wore a deep red tee that tucked into a pair of black cargos. His hip pack was perfectly exposed to anyone who cared to look. On each side, a ball belt, one had an A on it's button the other had a B. Both had six balls, making an even twelve in his current possession. A Trainer Code violation for sure, but being the guard to the Elite 4 gives him the power to bend the rules to his favor. Hell, being stronger then the Elites give you the power to do pretty much anything you want. "Onee-chan why do you have 12 balls on your belt?" he looked at his two belts. "Because if someone should beat me, I can still battle the next challenger with team B." he said flatly yet still surprised that someone noticed his Code violation. "Come on, Greg and Hica are waiting." he led them down.

----

Hica was in Greg's arms with Greg behind her. She wore Misuki's deep blue Gyrados tee with her blue and white jeans. She was laughing and holding his arms. Her now flowing silver hair had purple streaks. Giving her hair a diamond with purple crystal slices in it. Zato saw Gregory's legs, sh sported his Galaxy pants but wore white and red sneakers. They broke off their embrace when they heard Matiko, Misuki and Zato walk up. "No, please don't mind us, we just have a schedule to keep up, take your time." Matiko smirked. "First, lets get some packs and belts, I'm tired of carrying my partners in my pockets." Matiko nodded, "let's make it quick."

----

The Veilstone Department store had a sale that day, "Journey Survivalist Package! One week only!" the speaker crackled. The group headed over to a counter with a purple tarp, 'Journey Survialist Package sold here.' was written in gold. For a combined total of 2244yn, Greg got a light grey and black backpack while Hica got a white and purple messenger pack. Both included 35 pokeballs, 12 of regular, super and hyper potions, a complete set of battle stimulants, a region map, a journal, a badge case, and a set of outdoor clothes, designed to resist all types of weather. Greg bought two Battle Belts for him and Hica. They snapped them on and locked all of their pokeballs to them. Letting the ball belts hang over their right pant legs. The group left the building and started to head towards the exit to the city.

----

They were stopped by a boy with white hair and a girl with her large bangs parted to the sides. "Hey there, you remember us?" Matiko turned to meet the voice, "Sure do. Stupid," he pointed to Brendan, "and ass." he smiled as he pointed to May. "Shut the hell up!" she screeched. "Oh, ho, ho! Quite a mouth on you little girl!" Zato spoke. She shot him a venomous look. "What do you want? We are very busy and we can't waste too much time on the likes of you two." he folded his arms. "Fine, I challenge you to a battle!" Brendan snarled as he tossed out a Swampert. "Kid you just made the biggest mistake of you're life." Matiko released a Hippowdon from belt A. It shook the earth when it roared.

"Hyper beam." Matiko pointed at Swampert and smiled.

----

Brendan returned his defeated Ursaring. Matiko still had his Hippowdon. "Looks like that was your last one." he smiled, "I've seen trainer school flunkies put up more of a fight." Matiko felt a small jab of pain as Brendan punched him square in the jaw. Zato and Greg were about to assist when their Girlfriends stopped them, "That would not be a good idea." they said in unison. Matiko stood their for a second while Brendan prepped for another strike. The punch flew, Matiko caught it with his left hand, "You know kid, you could have lost and left, but you had to be little miss punkass and attack me." he twisted the boys arm, sickening cracks and snaps as he did so. "Know I'll leave you in a Iron lung." Matiko brought his right hand to the boy's ribs, more cracks. Brendan tried to free himself, Maitko broke his good arm and hand then brought his left foot to Brendan's right leg. Matiko finally let go of Brendan's hand, which is now stuck in the form of a broken fist. The boy looked up at Matiko, he spat into the boys eye. May tried to take him down too, Misuki and Hica broke her arms, legs, fingers, and toes. Matiko pulled out Brendan's cell phone and placed it a distance out of arms reach. He picked up Brendan's head, "Now I'm a nice guy, I'm going to let you call the police, so you can get treatment for your wounds." he poked him on the forehead, "But, you gotta reach the phone and call, with your broken hands or toes." He broke the boy's nose with his fingers. "Good luck, oh and you only have five minutes before the batteries die." he dropped the boy's head and waved the group to the City checkpoint. "How long do they actually have?" Misuki asked. He turned to her and smiled, "The phone died when I was telling him he had five minutes."

They laughed as the passed the check point. "It's nice to see people enjoying their lives." The Checkpoint guard smiled. A young woman in her early twenties came up to the guard. "Hello, I'm a reporter." she smiled. "Access denied!" he pulled a lever and she was sent spiraling out of the building. The guard put his feet up on the table and leaned back in his chair. "I love my job."


	28. Falling into the lap of luxury

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN POKEMON, get over it. I own Misuki, Matiko, Zato, Greg and Hica.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Route 214 seem sunnier than usual. Birds chirped and glided above them, the trees gave off a sweet scent, the winds blew gently across the blades of grass. Matiko took a deep breath and turned to the group. "Hey, anybody want to grab a rare Poke?" Zato furrowed a brow, "Where?" Matiko pointed to a small cave entrance. "There. It's loaded with Hippopotas. The pre-evolutionary stage of Hippowdon." Greg nodded, "Ah, now I have always wanted one of those." Zato grinned in agreement. "Follow me then." he flicked his hand to the entrance.

"Could the cave entrance _be _any smaller?" Complained Hica. Misuki shrugged ant the 19 year old, "Hey now, you gotta suffer for your work." she smiled. "Keep it down, Hippopotas are not very friendly to intruders." Matiko silenced them. A small one crossed before them, "Okay Nee-chan, nab this one." Misuki dug into her pack for a ball, "Hold on, I'll get it for you." Zato pulled out a black and gold Luxury ball. "Heads up!" he shouted and tossed the ball, capturing the creature as it was caught off guard. It shook once, twice, three times until a gold locking seal light shown from the center. He picked it up and handed it to Misuki, "For you." she looked shocked, "When did you get one of those?" he smiled and kissed her hand, "The first day we became a couple." She put her hands over her mouth, a tear rolling down her left cheek. "Oh Zato!" she mashed her lips to his. Tears soaking her face, he pulled her in. She pulled herself from him with a smile spreading across her face, a fresh tear rolled down. He wiped away her tear, "Thank you." she whispered as put her forehead to his. "You're welcome." Matiko groaned and rolled his eyes then turned to Greg, "Okay Gregory, there's a big one, get it." He nodded, "Right." he tossed out a ball. "Go! Visca!" a Vespiquen emerged from it's ball. "Poison sting!"

The sand hippo fell to it's side, the poison paralyzing it's body. Greg let a red and white ball fly to the weakened hippo. The ball shook like before, once, twice, three times then sealed. Greg walked over to the ball and claimed it, "You're mine now." he gave a thumbs up to Hica. "Ok Hica, yours is sleeping over there, it's a female, a rarity, toss a ball and it's all yours." he pointed to a mildly big sand hippo. "O-okay, go, Ultra ball!" she tossed a deep navy blue ball with a golden arch painted on it towards the sleeping beast. It cried out as it was sucked it the ball via Red Leash Capture Light. Once, twice, three times captured.

Matiko turned to Zato who was just finishing weakening his catch. "Go! Premier ball!" he tossed a white ball with a red seal ring. A blue light sucked the weakened hippo to it's new home. One, two three and his target was captured. He walked up to the ball and picked it up. "You are going to win me a lot of battles." he grinned at the ball. "Come on, we got what we came for. Let's go." Matiko led them out, trying not to disturb the beasts that could rip them in half if they felt like doing so.

----

The group walked along the mountain side so they would not have to battle many trainers. Their goal was almost in sight, only an hour more of walking and they would make it to Lake Valor. The group passed a young couple. The boy had his lover in his arms, she had fallen asleep near sunset. Her raven blue hair curled on his lap. The boy had his blonde hair done in a Flock of Seagulls look, spiked at the sides, bangs covering one of his eyes. He looked out over the small cliff then looked down at his partner. Matiko grimaced silently as he passed, Zato and Misuki snuggled together as they passed, Greg and Hica kissed as they walked past. They neared the hotel plaza when they caught sight of a boy beating on a another trainer.

The boy wore a red beret, his charcoal vest covered the white shirt he wore, baggy blue cargos covered his legs. His fists were already bruised and bleeding as he punched the other boy in the jaw. Zato broke them up, "Why the hell are you beating this kid up?!" The boy was still thrashing about, "You cheat! You cheat!" Matiko landed a solid punch to the boy's gut. "Quiet." The boy doubled over in Zato's restraining arms. The boy panted helplessly, "He...cheats..." Greg rolled his eye, and adjusted his glasses. "How does he cheat?" The boy looked at him, "He has an illegal battle stimulant!" he pointed at the bleeding boy. Matiko went over to the boy on the ground and searched his person, he found a large clear capsule with a black lid, inside held thirty or so small cubes. Matiko popped one into his hand and examined it. "These can cause near invincibility in a battle!" he crushed the cube. Letting it's dust flutter away in the wind. Matiko pointed to the boy, "You make me sick! Are you that weak that you must use illegal stimulants to win a battle?!" The boy just spat up blood, He kicked him in the chin. "Worthless!" he shouted then turned to Greg, "Gregory, call the police, we have a code 332, illegal creation and use of stimulants." Greg nodded, and flipped open his cell. Matiko turned his attention to Zato, "Let that kid go, he's done enough." Zato released the boy from his grip. He walked up to him and patted his shoulder, "Good work kid, From what I felt, he could have made a cool Million yen from just selling it." The boy smiled. "What your name?" The boy brought his head up, "Lucas Milo." Matiko smiled, "When the cops come around, tell them you caught this guy, get a nice reward, you earned it." he reached into his pack and pulled out a ball, "Here, take this as reward from us, It's a Crandios." Lucas took it with sparkling eyes, "Thank you." Matiko waved it off, "Come on guys, Let's find a place to sleep, I'm beat."

----

"The Lake Valor Villa, Classiest Resort in the Region." Misuki read the sign in front of a set of stairs. She put her hands on her hips, "Oh yeah, I heard of this place. I heard that staying here for a single night costs over 20,000yn!" Greg whistled, "Damn, this place must be good." he looked around, The buildings had taken on a golden color imitating the sunset. Their blue roofs shimmered with the fading sunlight. The villa had over a hundred buildings, each somewhat different in their design. "Standing around isn't going to get us a room, come on." Hica stopped him, "And just how are we going to get a room? We don't all have a couple of million yen strapped to our ankles." she glared at Greg, "What? I'm saving it for a good cause!" Zato rolled his eyes, "Time travel is not a worthy investment, trust me." Matiko held up his hand, "Listen, I got a way to get us rooms cheap." Misuki put her hands to her hips again, "Does it have to do with bashing the receptionist's head into the counter again?" He pointed to her, "Hey! He deserved it for being a little punk!" she shot back to him, "He was complimenting your travel gear!" Matiko's face turned into a scowl, "This isn't going anywhere, just trust me, I'll get us three rooms cheap." Misuki just sighed and followed her brother. Zato, Greg and Hica shadowed behind her.

----

"I'm sorry sir, but we are booked up tonight please come back tomorrow for reservations." The receptionist smiled smugly knowing he would not let them stay at this fine establishment. Matiko grinned and flashed his trainer card. "Do you see this? Do you know who I am? Do me favor and find me and my friends three of your finest rooms at discount or you'll windup more than just fired." he shot a smug smile at the man behind the counter. The man scoffed and called security, in a few minutes, two burly men came up behind Matiko. One put his gigantic hand on his shoulder, Matiko punched his ribs in, the other guy tried to take him out, Matiko bashed him in the nether regions and tossed him over the counter. He jumped over and swiped the phone from it's resting place and dialed the Manager, "Hello, we have a disturbance with three of your employees, If you could be- Thank you." he hung up and punched a security in the face then effortlessly dodged another strike. He flipped back over the counter just as th Manager came into the room. He was dignified, wearing a grey pinstripe suit with a black tie, his upper lip covered with a grey moustache, his head was thinning a bit. His face showed absolute rage. "What in all of Sinnoh is going on here?!" he yelled at the receptionist. "This brute here was trying to get me to give him discounted rooms! Then he started fighting with security!" the man screeched. "Jeremy, Nester take five." The two giants turned to their boss and nodded, leaving Matiko at last. The manager took a good look at him, His face turned pale almost instantaneously. "S-Sir Semiki!" He bowed to him. The receptionist flipped, "This is the fabled Guard of the Elites?! My dearest apologies Sir!" Matiko brought the Manager up first, "Joshua, you don't need to bow to me. I should be the one to bow to you! If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have made it to where I am today!" he laughed, then shot a look to the receptionist, "And have that man fired, in fact," he smiled, "Make sure he can never get another job in all of Sinnoh." Joshua nodded and looked over to the man, "You're fired. Get out, and don't expect pay for any time you've done here." He turned to Matiko, "Come, come! We will have three of our finest rooms prepared for you in a moment!" he smiled as he put an arm around Matiko's shoulders and led him to one of the elevators. Matiko stopped the Manager and gestured to the group, "Well, are you going to just stand there or are you going to have a taste of luxury?" he smiled. They nodded and ran to catch up with him. "By the way, Joshua, Expect another Recommendation from the Elites, You have earned it." Joshua smiled brightly at him, "Thank you! For you donation, Free two weeks stay!" Matiko nodded, "Thank you. We shall try no to be a burden." Joshua patted him on the back, "Nonsense! You are like family to me! You are never a burden here!" the gold plated elevator opened to the group. "Welcome to the world of Luxuries that you have only dreamed about." Matiko smiled.

----

Luxuries was an understatement. Everything you could have ever dreamed about was here, some that you thought didn't even exist. Gold and marble statues held the ceiling rare and golden statues of ancient pokemon Glittered in the light, sheets, made of the finest materials, beds softer then even thought physically possible. Highest end electronics, Fresh made clothes, designer anything you want. It was all there, it was all for them. A large shrine at the right corner of the room, a shrine to the Gods of Time and Space. "Welcome to my home away from home." Matiko greeted them, Greg and Hica were speechless, Zato and Misuki looked at the statues in awe. Taking great care when they touched them. Diamonds, rubies, sapphires and other rare minerals stood on the golden statues. Joshua led Misuki and Zato to their room, two doors away from Matiko's, the third room on the three room floor. It was just like Matiko's only without the Time and Space Shrine. "Have a good day you two." Joshua smiled at them, "Thank you sir." they bowed. He closed the giant marble doors. Misuki jumped on the bed, "Oh my Gods! Can you believe this! We are living in the Lap of Luxury!" she squealed. Zato plopped himself to the bed. "I love my life." he smiled at the ceiling, admiring the craftsmanship of it. Misuki looked him over and smiled slyly at him. His view became obstructed by flesh, his lips burning with passion. She pulled her lips from him, she laid on his lap. She brought her head down to an angle, touching his neck with her moist tongue. He let out a sharp sigh pulled her closer to him. She giggled, it echoed about the room. She brought her lips to his ear lobe and nibbled on it, "Lap of Luxury." she whispered.

----

Hica and Greg wandered about Matiko's room, taking in all the rarities he had collected in his travels. Rare paintings, pokeballs, jewels, orbs, golden figurines, ivory nicknacks and what looked to be bones. "Uh...wh-what are these?" she pointed at the bones. Matiko shifted his gaze from the window to them, seeing the bones, he instantly chuckled. "Those are the remains of the last guy who tried to kill me, He tried to take my head, I took his and his arm.' he smiled at the bones. "Here," he pushed a button on one of the dressers. The wall above the bones slid up, showing a man's skull behind a glass guard. "This is Ferlitz, well, what's left of him." he smiled, Hica jumped back into Greg's shaking arms, Joshua didn't even flinch as he saw the skull, taking a "prize" from an attacker is not illegal, as long as the person attacked you first. "Th-that's...very n-nice...Excuse me? Mr. Joshua? Can we please go to are rooms?" Joshua laughed, "Of course, follow me." he started to lead them out of the room.

Their room looked like something you only see in rich persons magazines, marble and gold almost every square inch, ivory covered chairs, ebony dressers, huge baths, cozy beds made for only the most important people, Diamond chandeliers hung from the ceiling. Windows taller then man by feet let the fading sunrays into the room. "Here we are, if you should need something, please call Services and they shall answer your every whim." Joshua smiled at them and closed the doors. Greg whistled "Hot damn, look at this place! It's like we're millionaires or something!" he corkscrewed himself to the bed and laid himself out laughing, "We are living life now!" he grinned. Hica walked over and laid on his chest, "Yes we are." she planted her lips on his. He moved his hand down her back, feeling her wondrous curves. She opened her mouth letting her tongue slip into his mouth as his did to hers. He reached into the back of her pants, feeling her cotton underwear, she moaned into his mouth, the curtains closed on the curtains automatically as night settled in, the room turned light rum red-orange, she took off his jacket and then his shirt. She ran her finger up and down his chest. "I'm gonna rock you world baby." she put her lips to his again, he drew her pants down, tossing them onto the floor, she giggled and kissed his neck.

----

Matiko stood looking over the resort from his window. He was looking for someone, but who, why? Joshua had left to take care of some business, Matiko was left with himself and his thoughts. 'I must leave soon, I cannot hold their hands forever...but with Team Galaxy, I might just have to until they are stopped. But I must get back to the Elites soon. My place is there, protecting our Champion.' he sighed, "Our Champion..." his eyes widened as he saw a woman with long blonde hair walked into the resort. Her torso was covered by a black work shirt and a black cloak flowing after her, her legs were swallowed up by tight black pants that widened near the pants leg ending. Black and gold colored shoes adorned her feet. "Our champion!" he opened his window and leapt out, dropping two stories, ricocheting off awnings that littered the building. He landed swiftly behind her, barely making a sound as he landed, "Hello, Champion." he kept his body bent, "Hello honored guard, you my rise." she turned to greet him, her smile spread on her face. He rose up past her, thought she was Champion of the Sinnoh league, Cynthia still was dwarfed by Matiko. "What brings you here, Champion? Did something happen around here I should know?" he questioned her with genuine concern in his voice. She covered he mouth with the back of her hand and chuckled, "No, no Sir Semiki. I just needed to stretch my legs." she looked him over, His muscular form still beat any man she had ever met, his belts still hung from his sides, "Still bending the rules to carry twelve?" he nodded, "Something tells me you came out here for more than just a stretch of the legs, what brought you here?" she eyed him. "I'll show you." he pulled out his cell then dialed a number, he spoke in a foreign tongue and hung up. A couple of minutes later a young woman ran out with her boyfriend at her heels. They boy looked thoroughly annoyed as he was dragged out by his woman. Misuki stopped at her brother's side. Zato at hers. "Yes Onii-chan?" she looked at Cynthia, "Who is this one brother?" she looked up at him, "This is our Champion, Nee-chan." he smiled down at her, her eyes widened and bowed. "Lady Cynthia, it is an honor!" Zato bowed too, "Hello champion, We are honored." She smiled, "You are traveling with your sibling and her mate? How cute." she smiled again. "Indeed, along with others, I am training them all so they may be able to defeat me and our Elites." she chuckled harder, "You are actually going to let them beat you? That's so unlike you Matiko." He pointed at her,"I let noone pass! Not even my kin! They may pass when they defeat me with honor!" he spat at her venomously but calmed slightly, "A new Champion will rise up one day." he stated. "When they do, they'll be stronger then any of us." Cynthia folded her arms, "I hope so, When I am beaten I want my better to rule with benevolence, not with power and hatred." she patted Misuki and Zato on the head, "Who knows, there may well be two Campions in the near future." she smiled and left. Matiko sighed, "Such a wonderful woman, such great Champion." they nodded, "We're gonna start training harder tomorrow." They hunched their backs and sighed. "Dammit..."

----

Misuki and Zato trudged up to their rooms, "Such an exhausting day." Maisuki sighed. Zato just bobbed his head slightly as a nod. They opened to giant doors again, AC slapping them in the face as they entered. They didn't have control over their bodies at the time, walking subconsciously over to the king sized bed and plopping down, Zato on his back, Misuki on his chest. "Thank the Gods for AC." Misuki didn't respond she had fallen asleep on his chest, he took her example and let his eyelids drop. The inky blackness enveloping him, 'Such an exhausting day...'


	29. Rocking the world

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON! I own Misuki, Matiko, Zato, Greag and Hica.

---------------------------------------------------------

"I shall not let you pass!" an armored figure spoke, "In the Name of the Gods, Dialga and Palika, You shall die!" another figure stood before him, blood gushing and dancing from his shoulder. "My dream shall not be silenced!" it growled at him. The blue armored figure rose it's sword as it's response. The black, red and purple figure lunged at him, bringing it's huge, twisted claws down, the blue figure dodged easily, swiping it's sword across the creature's chest. More blood covered it's armor. The black and purple creature laid on the floor, clutching it's chest and breathing heavily. The blue armored being stood above it. It brought it's sword over it's head, "May the taint in your being be purged." the sword slashed down, a pained screech followed by gurgles came from the creature, it's head severed in two. It convulsed wildly as the blade stuck from it's head. The blue armored figure ripped the sword from it's resting place and sheathed it. The corruption meted from the dead being, a man with grey-powder blue hair lay before the knight. His head severed cleanly, blood pooling from the wound. The knight stood for a second before removing his helm. His black hair had it's bangs to the sides, a small ponytail in the back. He looked down at the man, "The Gods have purged you." His armor started to dissipate, turning into blue energy as it flowed into the wind. He looked at the sky, it too started to dissolve, no longer dusk orange now only blackness, the new stars died and faded away, the world crumbled and fell, the corpse fell and broke into nothingness.

His eyes shot open, he surveyed the room and relaxed. He put his hand over his face, "I must be going insane, such a vivid dream, so real." he shook his head, "What nonsense." he laughed quietly and removed himself from the king bed. Grabbed a towel from the rack in the bath, the water warmed to his preference as he pressed a button near the door. He threw off his sleeping clothes into a small pile, and dipped his body into the small pool that ate a quarter of the mildly large bath. He slid up to his upper chest, and sat in the water for a bit. 'So vivid...' he dropped his head under and swam to the other side, placing the back of his head to rest on the rim of the bath that sunk into the floor of the room. He closed his eyes momentarily and took in a deep breath. "Hello there," a woman's voice rang into his ears. He simply titled his head back and opened his eyes. A red headed woman donning a Galaxy uniform that had a hoop skirt starting at her lower chest, her arms covered by black striped sleeves that started at her shoulders and ended at her fingers, her legs adorned with full leg boots, her hair was short but covered her left eye. She was staring right at him, arms folded.

"Do you see anything you like?" Matiko asked flatly. "Do you?" she shot back. "I didn't realize you were a fan of pink and lace." she swung her boot at his head but he dodged and leapt out of the water, easily grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist. "Hey now, I saw you eyeing my merch, so I thought I could eye some of your's." he grinned, "What are you doing here? Are you here to kill me or are you hare to get some of the famous honor guard?" he spread his arms out smugly, laughing on the inside. She brought out a blade and lunged at him, knocking him to the floor and holding the blade to his neck, he held her off with his right hand, the other ran through her hair, "Obviously it's both." he chuckled. She pressed harder as she screamed in frustration. He flipped her off him and now he was on top of her, still grinning, the blade had fallen into the bath, she was now defenseless. He brought his mouth to her ear, "I am the one who shall destroy the galaxy, and I will be the one who saves the universe." his hot breath on her ear made her gasp sharply. He rose from her, taking her by the arm, dragging her to the elevator, "Mars, you have failed in your plot to kill me, go back and think over your life, I'm sure there are other things you want to be than a grunt right?" He pressed a button that summoned the elevator, she looked at him confused, "Because grunts die." he smiled. She nodded shakily, then spoke, "Then why didn't you kill me? I just attempted to take your life?" He chucked and brought his hand to her chin, she flinched as his cool, wet skin connected with hers. He lowered his lips to her cheek and planted a peck on them, "Because you still have good in you. You just have to find it." he smiled and nudged her into the elevator. The doors shut and started it's decent to the lobby automatically. A mixed look of joy and confusion was written on her reddened face. Matiko just leaned on the doors and smiled widely. Misuki came out sleepily wearing a pair of baggy jeans and a form hugging tank top. 'Hmm, I wonder what they have been up to.' he laughed softly. "Onii-chan, what's going here? I heard talking and screaming." she rubbed her eye. "Oh it's nothing someone just tried to kill me is all." Misuki nodded her head in understanding and back to bed. He waved her off and grinned harder as she glided lazily back to her room then shut the door. Matiko held up three fingers and started counting down, "3...2...1..." "WHAAT?!" he smiled harder, "Like clockwork." she ran up to him, "What do you mean someone tried to kill you?!" he waved it off, "I unarmed them and sent them away with a warning." he smiled, "Then were's the arm." she eyed him. He narrowed his eyes, "Not everyone I disarm losses that arm!" she crossed her arms, "It was a woman wasn't it?" he sighed, "You know me too well. Look she was just confused about her standpoint, I gave her an option to quit what she was doing, everyone needs a second chance Nee-chan." he patted her on the shoulder. She sighed and nodded then walked back to her room. Matiko also walked back to his room and finished his bath. He put on a sage green shirt and blue jeans, accompanied by his trademarked trench coat. He grabbed his gear and flipped the lights off in his room. The blade still sat at the bottom of his bath.

----

Matiko met up with Greg, Hica, Misuki and Zato at the lobby. They were conversing among themselves as he approached, "...but, yeah my Torterra must live around here." Zato nodded, Misuki looked at him in awe, "So where is it? Does it live somewhere around here?" Greg shrugged, "Heck, I'm not sure, It's been so long since I've seen him." Matiko tapped Greg on the shoulder, "Wassup Greg. What'chu guys talking about?" Greg looked at him surprised, "Oh right. We were talking about our starters.' Matiko nodded and pulled out a pokeball, "You mean like this one?" he tossed it up and an Infernape formed before the group. "Say hello to Spitfire." he smiled as he put a hand on the fire monkey's shoulder. The creature just snorted at them. "Hey it's just like mine!" Misuki tossed out her Infernape out, it roared as it emerged. Matiko pulled her away from the two Infernapes, "You do know they spar right?" she looked at him puzzled, "Huh?" A vase flew between them, "Infernapes spar with one another to keep fit." he informed her as he dodged another vase, catching and placing it on the ground. "I trained with mine so I can stay in shape." he withdrew his partner back to it's ball. "Although it can get a little...destructive." Misuki did the same. "Why didn't you tell me that before?" she scolded him, he shrugged it off, "It never came up." She looked at him dumbfounded as he walked back to the group and started a conversation with Greg and Hica.

----

The fresh morning sun glimmered past the tree tops, Starly's chirps could be heard in the distance, trees moved in packs near the lake. Greg caught sight of the trees. "Hold on guys, I thinks there's something I have to check out over near the lake." he rushed over. Matiko, not being one to miss out followed quickly. Misuki, Zato and Hica shadowed him. They were barely able to keep up with Matiko, who was already next to him. Greg and Matiko stopped just short of the moving trees. "Which one?" Greg scanned the group and pointed a large one in particular, "That one. I can recognize him anywhere." Hica, Zato and Misuki ducked down next to them. "What are you guy's talking about?" she asked her brother. He shushed her and pointed at the trees. They rustled and moved slightly, the trees were not trees at all! They were a heard of Torterra! The heard had stopped by the lake to get a drink, Zato examined each one, every single one of them had a different markings on their trees, symbols of their trainers. One of the larger ones had a name on it, 'GREGORY' was carved crudely onto it. Zato turned to Gregory, "Greg, Is that your Torterra?" he nodded and got up, "Terrow! Come." he barked to the large Torterra. It turned it's head and studied the man, the other's made a defensive stance, Terrow grunted at them and they eased down. It stomped over to him, rumbling the ground as it stepped. It came to a halt a few feet before it's master.

It took in his scent and bowed its head to him, he placed his hand on the side of it's head, "How have you been old friend?" it rumbled the ground as it growled happily. "Would you like to help me on a new journey?" The ground rumbled again. It placed it's head down as makeshift stairs to it's back. Greg smiled, "Thank you." He clambered onboard, "Come on Hica, you haven't lived until you've ridden on a Torterra." she nodded and shakily stepped onto it's head as well. She leapt to her boyfriend's waiting arms as she stepped off it's head and onto it's grassy back. It roared with delight as it felt it's master's weight on it's back again. Hica held onto Greg's shirt for dear life. "Hmm..." Zato thought, "It's worth a shot, Let's go Terra!" the called out his own Torterra. It growled happily as he climbed onto it's back. He sat underneath it's tree then looked at Greg. "Hey Greg, are you gonna leave us?" Zato shouted to him. He nodded, "Sadly yeah, we have to make up our badges." Zato sighed, "That sucks. Well, best of luck to you both!" he shouted over Greg's Torterra's footsteps. Greg waved goodbye to his friends, starting his journey over. With an unfair advantage.

----

The group passed through the Villa once again, taking the last sight of true luxury in the country. The beach that surrounded the villa had eerie black sand. "Hey, Matiko, watsup with all this black sand?" he let some slip in between his fingers. "That's ash from a volcano, how it got here, I don't know." he shook his head. He looked out at the sea, the morning sun gave the ocean a warm orange color, "Hey guys look at this." he waved them over to his side, Misuki and Zato were poking around in the sand when he interrupted them. "What's up onii-chan?" Matiko put a finger to his lips then pointed out to the sea, "Look." The sun's warm reflection skipped effortlessly over the waves, the tip just touching the beach's edge. The sky absorbed some of the sun's tint and meshed it with it's morning white clouds. Matkio smiled as he took in the colors. Misuki nuzzled herself next to her boyfriend, looking awestruck at the sky and ocean. Zato placed his arm around her and smiled. "You'll never find words to correctly describe what you're feeling right now." Matiko said in a whisper, so he would not ruin the moment. "Come on, we have at own to get to." they looked at him in shock. "What you want to stand here and ruin your eyesight by staring at the noon sun?" he looked back at them and pulled put a small machine then proceeded to flip it on. "This is where we have to get to." he zoomed in on Pastoria's icon. Misuki and Zato gathered around each of his shoulders. "And this is the shortest route there. All 435 miles of it." Misuki and Zato looked at each other and gave tired looks. "Does this mean we're going to walk. All. 435. Miles of it?" Misuki complained. Matiko scoffed and started to walk away, "Hell no. We'll just get a ride." Both Zato and Misuki raised their brows at his statement. They watched him walk up to a large rock formation and rubbed a peculiar purple stone quickly, the formation rumbled and started to separate slowly due to years of disuse.

The rocks stopped at twenty-five feet apart, showing two all-terrain jeeps, both made to handle dirt, mud, snow, floods, storms and pavement. Zato and Misuki looked at the cars in shock, owning a car in the Sinnoh region showed the extent of your wealth. Only rich middle and upper class society had vehicles of their own and most of the time it was about one or two, but to have _three _showed that you were of the highest class society. Misuki and her lover ran their fingers over the sleek white cars steel bodies, looking over every detail that was ever put into the cars. The bulletproof windows, the armor steel plating bodies, the all-purpose rubber tank-treads for back wheels, the all terrain wheels sitting at the front, the winch attached above the front bumper, the all leather interior, the license plates that read "THUNDER". Everything about the vehicles screamed to them, showing all that is power, condensed into two mechanical forms. However, there was another vehicle that caught their eyes. It stood eight feet above them, a large fan on it's back end, a gigantic floatation ring covered the lower half of the craft, it's bulky, armored body was covered in a green paint, and it's rectangular windows were black. The craft was a behemoth! "So, I see you have found the hovercraft." they whipped their heads to Matiko, "That's a hovercraft?! I thought those this were made only for the military!" Zato exclaimed as he pointed to the daemon of a craft. Matiko looked at him smugly and laughed, "I pulled a few strings." he smiled, "But, we are not going to use Besty here." he patted the gigantic hovercraft, "Were using Thunder." he pointed to the two white multi-terrain jeeps. "Oh." Zato finally muttered. Matiko nestled himself into to driver's seat and placed his signature black glasses on, Misuki and Zato climbed into the back and strapped themselves onto one of the leather couches that sat opposite of each other in the bed of the jeep. "OK hang on, things may get a little bumpy!" he said giddy as he turned the ignition, causing the car to roar to life, making Misuki to yelp and latch to Zato's arm. Matiko gunned the gas pedal and they shot out of the mountain-garage, the noon suns' rays flooding the back of the jeep making Misuki and Zato flinch and cover their eyes until they adjusted. Matiko pressed a purple rune on his dash and watched the mountain close from his rear view.

"WOOHOO! I thought I would never be able to drive this old boy again!" Matiko yelled happily as they landed from a three story drop. He gassed the jeep to it's limits, crushing bushes, small trees and any unfortunate pokemon that wandered before his path, all at over 169 MPH. Eventually, Matiko eased off the gas and brought the roaring monster down to a low 45 MPH rumble. Misuki and Zato enjoyed having the wind whip through their hair, Matiko enjoyed using one of his toys again. Over an hour passed as they ran through the forest connecting the Villa to Pastoria. Matiko lowered the speed to 25 and cruised a bit, taking in the sights passing them. Matiko relaxed and slouched in his seat, letting his left arm hang lazily out of the window while his right gripped the bottom of the steering wheel. Misuki leaned on Zato who was looking up at the passing trees. 'Gods, I can't remember the last time I went for a cruise this ni-' "Matiko!" he snapped out his thoughts just in time to clip a figure with a cream colored head.


	30. Anybody up for some Lemon pie?

DON'T OWN POKEMON. Own Misuki, Matiko, Zato, Greg and Hica.

(A/N) I feel like this one is not as good as the others. oh well. please R&R. again, no flames plz thanks.

Definiton time! Bulsh - Fuck or those unworthy of forgiveness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shit!" he spun out as he smashed the front of his car against the figure, as soon as the car settled he looked back at the couple, "You guys ok?" a look of slight panic and fear covered his face. Zato nodded as he clutched a shaken Misuki in his arms. Matiko smiled quickly then jumped out to see who or what he hit. A boy no older than 15 laid on the ground, his arm bent at an odd angle, "Shit." he turned the teen over and looked for any more injuries, "Kid? Kid! Come on kid, wake up!" he shook the boy's head lightly. Then another figure ran out of the trees across from the scene, "Ok Yuuki! Give me back-" she looked at Yuuki, then at Maitko. She covered her mouth and pushed herself onto a nearby tree. "Do you know him?" Matiko asked her, she just looked at him wide eyed. "Godsdammit! You're no help!" he lifted the boy in his arms, "Stop! What are you doing?!" she finally yelled at him. He turned his head to her, "Well, I'm going to take him to the hospital because I feel a little bad that I just beaned him with my car!" he hissed at her venomously, "Or would you prefer him to have an arm bent at an odd angle for the rest of his life?" she shook her head, "Good, now would you like to help me with this poor boy so he won't slide around in the back as I take him to the hospital." she nodded weakly and helped Yuuki onto the free couch, strapped him snugly in a lying position and let his head rest on her lap. She took off her headband that was holding her long brown hair and used it as a makeshift pillow for the wounded boy. Her long bangs fell to the front of her face, she pulled her hair back and made it into a messy ponytail. She looked over at the driver's cabin. She could hear muttering as Matiko clicked his seatbelt, "...Godsdamned kids! He couldn't hear the engine or somethin? Must be bulshing deaf!" he pressed the gas and the jeep shot off quickly to the city. The girl looked down at the boy, his face twisting itself in pain. "Yuuki..." the girl whispered and stroked his head. There was some quiet cursing heard from the front of the car but there was little talk elsewhere in the car. Misuki kept herself wrapped around Zato's arm as they barreled through the dense forest, dropping quickly over embankments and thundering down valleys, the girl kept the unconscious boy contained in her arms. Misuki took the time to look at the driver's cabin, "How much farther until we hit the town checkpoint?" Matiko smiled, "What checkpoint?" Misuki felt a sudden acceleration and weightlessness as the jeep throttled over one final jump, throwing them over the checkpoint. Matiko laughed as he settled down the engine, "You see, the checkpoint would have just slowed us down, this kid needs a hospital ASAP." he explained. The girl held the boy's head still as they barreled down the uneven roads, making quick jumps and tight turns. "Yuuki, hold on." the boy's face tensed again in agony. The jeep finally slowed to a stop, making sure it didn't cause anymore damage than it had already done. "Come on. Hand me the kid." Matiko ordered the girl as he opened the back hatch. She looked down at Yuuki then back at the muscular man. She unbuckled him and gave his body to Matiko. "Hurry." he ran towards the hospital, she hopped down as he entered the emergency room doors. Misuki and Zato jumped off and followed suit. The girl ran right after them. The girl had caught up to where Misuki, Zato and Matiko were standing, the looks on their faces told her how Yuuki was.

----

"H-how is he?" she held a small pendent that was hanging around her neck. Matiko looked at her then back at the ER doors, "His injuries are more severe that a simple broken arm, the jeep hit him pretty hard back there, he's got some major internal injuries, and some broken ribs." Matiko punched the wall he was standing near, leaving a small dent from his fist. "Bulsh!" Misuki ran up to him and tugged on his arm, "Onii-chan! You can't use such vile words!" He looked down at her and eased a bit, "Sorry. I don't know what came over me." he shook his head and sat in a chair next to him. The girl sat next to him, she took a deep breath and looked up at Matiko, "I...I know you didn't mean to hit him, it was my fault." he looked at her, "It's mine. I should have kept better track at what I was doing." he sighed deeply, "Look, I'm sorry for what happened and I'll pay for his medical bills." she held up her hand, "No, no that's ok. He's got insurance." He sighed again, "What the hells were you two doing out there? Who are you guys?" she blinked and smacked her head, "Silly me, I'm sorry we had to meet under these conditions." she smiled, "My name is Haruka Asahina. Nice to meet'cha!" she held out her hand, which Matiko shook warmly, "Putting a brave face huh?" she looked down and nodded, "Yeah, Because Yuuki never wants me to be sad, even when he got hurt, 'Always put on a brave face. I'll always be there for you.' he'd always say." Haruka smiled, her smile faded quickly and she looked at Matiko again, "Is Yuuki going to be ok?" Matiko ran his fingers through his hair, "Right now their patching up his internal damages and realigning his broken bones." He sighed again, "My guess, he's going to be here for about a month or so, after that he might be able to leave and walk around again." she looked happier at what he said last. "He'll be in the ER for the day, you can spend the month with us, we'll book you a room." she opened her mouth to protest but he held up his hand, "It's no problem. Come on. I know a good hotel we can all stay at." The group walked back to the jeep and rumbled quietly towards a large building, "There it is, Paradise Marsh Seasons. It's not five star but it's comfortable." Matiko reassured them, killing the engine.

----

"Hello! Welcome to the Paradise Marsh Seasons! How may we help you today?" the girl behind the desk chirped happily to them. Matiko walked up and flashed his Trainer Card, "We would like three big rooms please." he smiled to her as he leaned on the counter. "Down Fido." Misuki crossed her arms, Zato stifled a laugh while Haruka chuckled. Matiko sneered at his sister and turned back to the receptionist, "Here you are, "Thank you for choosing Paradise Marsh Seasons." the girl smiled and handed him three blue cards with red bars on the backs. "Here." Matiko handed them a card, "It's goof for a moth and a half, our rooms are written on the back." he got into the jeep and keyed the engine, "You guy's look around the city, I gotta park this brute and settle some business. Catch you guys later." without waiting for their approval, he roared down the street and out of their sight.

Misuki shook her head and turned to Haruka and Zato, "Well, I guess I'm in charge. Let's check out downtown." She pointed to city. Misuki, Zato and Haruka walked about, killing time, buying essentials and other nic-nacs. The group left one of Pastoria's markets, when Misuki spied a white jeep with tank treads for back wheels parked in front of a bar. "Oho! What do we have here?" she waved over Haruka and Zato, who were arguing over the better use of pokeblocks. Zato saw the car first, "Isn't that?" Misuki nodded. "Come on, we have spying to do!" Zato clapped his hands "Goody! I love spying!" and followed after her. Haruka sighed, "I surrounded by insanities." She caught up with them as they snuck up to the front door.

----

They got past the doorman with ease as Zato slipped him a hundred yen. They found a table with a dim light over it so they wouldn't be spotted by Misuki's sibling. Lucky for them, the whole bar was dim. They slunk over to an empty booth. "Where is he?" they boy whispered, one girl pointed her pinky from under her chin, "There." Zato and Haruka looked over to Matiko's sitting form. His jacket was nowhere near him, he must have left his gear in the car, seeing as his pack wasn't with him as well. They were directly across from him! "He looks sad." Haruka looked at Misuki. She smiled and shook her head, "He's not sad, he's thinking." they looked over again but quickly looked down as Matiko started surveying the room calmly. He looked down again at his drink, swirling the can slightly every couple of seconds and drinking. A bar girl walked up to them, "What can I get you guys?" she smiled at them. Zato, having a mature voice ordered for them, "This fine young thing will have a soda, I'll have a soda too, with a shot of Sinnoh Red, and she will have a-" Haruka interrupted him, "A soda with a shot of Sinnoh Red too. Lite." The waitress nodded as she jotted down their orders and left. Matiko looked at his half-empty can and sighed. A woman ran her hand across his back and sat next to him. "Who's that girl?" Haruka mentioned to Misuki, she shrugged. The waitress returned with their drinks, dropping them off quickly then scurrying away to help another patron. They looked back to Matiko, the woman was saying something to him that they couldn't hear, the music was drowning it out. Matiko turned to her and started speaking, making small hand gestures and smiling at odd times. Zato asked hie girl, "Is he hitting on her?" Misuki shook her head, "He's actually talking to her. If he was trying to get into her pants, he would have done it by now." Misuki rubbed her chin in thought. Haruka took a sip of her drink, casing her to shiver violently as the mix of beer and soda barreled down her throat. "Never had a Soda-beer have you?" Zato smiled as he sipped his drink. "I have been drinking this combo since I was sixteen." he smiled confidently. Misuki just took a sip and looked at her brother. The woman had her hand over his, their fingers interlocked. Misuki strained her eyes slightly so she could see the woman. Her hair as crimson red, hair hanging in front of her right eye, the back of the hair hung around the top of her neck freely. Her upper torso had a black tube top over it ending at her jeans top. Her legs had deep blue tights jeans wrapped around them, white and black sneakers on her feet. Matiko ran his fingers through her hair, she smiled and kissed his cheek. He looked away from her and back to his can, he started to say something to her with a sad face, she sat there for a moment before placing her arms around his shoulders. Misuki saw the woman's lower jaw move before planting another kiss on Matiko's cheek. Misuki pulled out a small camera with a squirtal covering and took a few snapshots. "Interesting." she said to herself, putting away the camera. Matiko and the mystery woman got up after he gulped down the last quarter of his beer and paid. Misuki, Zato and a heavily intoxicated Haruka followed them quickly. "Gods Haruka. Who knew you can get drunk off a _shot_ Sin. Red in your soda?" he pulled her up from the booth. "Youse jusht can't handles the thrufs of...my...godsh...it'sh hot here..." She said in a thick tongue, fanning herself. "Ok, nomore booze for you." She shot her arms up, "Watsh are you? Mah fathah?" she starting laughing. Zato rolled his eyes, "Come on Misi, Haruka needs a place to rest before she does something she regrets." he flicked his head in the direction of the hotel. Misuki sighed as she heard her brother's jeep roar away, "Fine, let's go." aggravated at Haruka's drunken stupor.

----

"Why the hells did you track me down? You never answered my question." the man asked the woman sitting next to him. "Because of what you said." she said after a moment of silence between them. "Because I don't want to be a grunt for the rest of my life." she looked out into space. Matiko nodded as he banked left. "And because...because..." He looked at her as he pulled to the side of the road. "Because what?" he looked at her, knowing what she would say next. "B-because...I..." She leaned closer to him, "...Love..." her lips barely touching his, "...You." she pushed their lips together. Matiko put one hand lovingly behind her neck, she moaned quietly at the touch of his warm fingers to her skin. They sat there with their lips connected for a minute until they finally broke their liplock, putting their foreheads to one another. They looked into each other's eyes for a couple of minutes. Soaking in everything that just happened. Commander Mars, a dangerous and deadly criminal, reformed her life in the drop of a hat. She fell in love with Matik Semiki. A man who had caused so much trouble in her life, he nearly got her killed. She didn't care, She didn't give a damn what happened to her, as long as she was with him, she was happy. But it's not supposed to work like this. She's not supposed to fall in love with the enemy, he's not supposed to fall for the bad girl. Then why did it feel so right? Why did her being in his arms feel good? Why did she smell so sweet? What would the family think? He doesn't care anymore, he hasn't felt this right since...since...Serriko. He broke his gaze and turned the car back to the hotel. "Where are we going?" the red haired woman looked at him, he smiled as a response.

He pulled up to the rear of the PMS hotel and killed the engine, "Come with me." he offered his hand as he opened the passenger door. She giggled and took his hand. She shivered as a cool breeze nuzzled past her exposed skin, Matiko grabbed his coat and placed it on her, it dragged behind her, "Sorry." she apologized as she dragged it through a puddle. He waved it off, and planted a kiss on her cheek.

They made their way to the rooms, "Level three." he said in monolog, Mars laughed, "What are ya? An announcer or something?" he smirked, "On today's episode The brave knight saves a beautiful damsel in distress!" he said in an faux announcer voice. They both laughed until the door opened to their floor. Misuki was waiting for them near the rooms. "Sup Onii-chan." she took a sip from a juice can. "Hey Nee-chan, why aren't you in your room?" she looked at him at last, "Because I wanted to see who you'd be fucking next." she said curtly, Matiko twitched at her comment. Mars flinched and looked at the now very interesting floor. He walked in long strides to his sister, "Don't ever talk about Mars like that ever again." he snarled at her. "I knew it! You are fucking the enemy!" Matiko's eyes narrowed, "People can change. Maybe she got tired of her life, maybe she wanted change! Have you ever thought of that? No. You haven't. You only saw her as the enemy, nothing else. Not a human or a person, you saw here as a thing!" He yelled at her. She looked down, "Look at me." he barked. She looked quickly at his disappointed face, "Watch your tongue." he grabbed the cuff of her shirt, bringing their faces close. Forcing her to look into her brother's burning red eyes as they burrowed into her blue and red ones,"Or I'll keep it." he put her down gently and sighed, looking into her eyes with sincerity, "Nee-chan, I love her. Whether or not you believe me is up to you." he said calmly, "Good day to you." he walked back to Mars and started to reassure her as they walked to his room, Misuki blocked them out until the door closed. She finished the last of the juice and threw it into a nearby trashcan. "I believe you brother." she whispered.

----

"Is that all I am to you?" she asked him as she sat on the edge of his bed, "A floozy? A cheap fuck?" a tear rolled down her cheek. Matiko sat next to her, "A floozy? No. A cheap fuck?" she looked up at him, her beautiful red orbs locked onto his crimson eyes. "No." she started tearing again, but smiled as she did so. "Is that what you really how you feel about me?" she smiled faintly. Matiko just smiled and rummaged through his jacket's pockets until he pulled out a emerald crystal about as long as his palm tied to black leather, two black pearls were at each sides of the jewel. "This is the exact same necklace I gave my first girlfriend," a tear rolled down his cheek, his lower lip quivered lightly as he looked into the green rock. "After she died, No woman I have ever met has been worthy enough to even look at what your seeing." his words shaky, "Because none of them have ever been as pure as her." Mars looked at him saddened, "So then why am I looking at it? Surely my past has corrupted me far too much to even be in the same room as that necklace." Matiko smiled as more tears rolled down his face, "Wrong." he put the necklace around her neck, letting it rest just atop her heart, "I just didn't find you fast enough." The jewel glowed brightly for a second, "See?" he smiled as he wiped away a tear, "If you were indeed corrupt the jewel would have sensed it. You are as pure as the sun's rays. You and her are the only two who can wear this jewel." he hugged her tightly, "Because you are good. Because you love me with every ounce of your being and I love you with every ounce of mine." he whispered. "If I didn't love you, why would I give you a necklace I would never let fall into another's hands?" she returned his hug, "Thank you, Matiko Semiki. I love you." she cried quietly. "And I you, Mars Memi." he kissed her tenderly on the lips. Running his hand through her crimson hair. She inched closer to him, deepening the kiss. He put his free hands at her side, she yelped and jumped at his movement but didn't break their embrace. He brought her closer, their bodies nearly touching. Mars's thigh rubbed against his, sending shivers up and down her spine. Matiko motioned his hand from her side to the small of her back, pulling her into the space between his legs. She wrapped her legs around his waist and cutting off any space between them. Matiko ran his hands up and down her back, making Mars quiver with delight.

She ran her hands over his rock hard abs then up to his toned chest. He grunted softly at her gestures, and returned the favor. He started to move his hand up from her side to her bust, grabbing hold of her perfectly formed breasts in his hand, she moaned loudly, the pleasure immense. She licked his lips, asking for entrance, he did grant, but she did not enter. His tongue shot into her mouth, wrestling with hers immediately. He opened his mouth more, allowing him the upper hand, his moist tongue took in the flavor of her mouth. She moaned louder and grabbed his shirt. She looked up at him, lust and desire burning furiously in her eyes, "I want you...I want you to have me." she whispered to him sensually. Nibbling on his earlobe. "As you wish." he smiled as he tossed her gently onto the king sized bed. She yelped and giggled as she landed and felt Matiko's body kneel over her."First things first." he pulled out a rubber covering in a medium plastic wrapper from his coat and smiled, "Now." he pulled off her tube top and flung it carelessly in a random direction. Her perfect breasts rising and falling as she breathed heavily. He smiled and moved his head to her right breast, flicking his tongue about her erect nipple and massaging her left. She tossed her head back and moaned loudly. "Oh Gods yes!" He smiled on the inside, 'Now I got you...' he nipped and she moaned, he suckled, she gasped. Everything he does now will bring her to ecstasy. He stopped massaging her breast and snaked his hand to her pants front. She whimpered quietly as he ran his finger up her pants, "Oh Gods..." He undid her jeans zipper and tossed them away as well, now she lay before him in a pair of black and pink panties. While he still remained fully dressed. Matiko saw the confused look in her eyes and chuckled, "Now, now. There is reason behind my logic." he said in a low, husky voice that was not much different from his regular voice, as he lifted off his shirt. Mars knew then why he took the time to disrobe her, she wanted to straddle him right there and then. To take full hold of the human adonis that stood before her. It took all of her willpower to keep her from pouncing on him. She inched herself closer to him, finally putting a finger to his abdomen. She knelt before him and started planting feather-light kisses across his abs. He groaned loudly as she started her ascent to his neck. She passed his chest with her tongue, suckling where his neck met his shoulder. He brought his hand to her round rear, cupping it harshly making her nip him by impulse; although he didn't mind, she wasn't the first woman to bite him. She licked her way past his neck and finished her journey at his earlobe, nibbling and licking it like candy. He tensed up, 'Ugh, I never tense up! She g-good!' she circled one of his nipples with her finger, causing him to tense up again. The same hand raced down his torso and stopped at his jeans top.

She tugged at them quickly, he quickly caught on and unzipped his pants. Mars tore them off his legs. His shoes followed suit. Then his socks. Matiko did the same to Mars, tearing off her socks and shoes then tossing them away. Now both of them stood naked before each other, save their underwear. Matiko stepped up to her and showed her a condom wrapper in between his index and middle finger. He gave her a "ready?" look, she replied by giving him a hot, passionate kiss; then walking over to the bed. Sitting on it with folded legs. In one swift motion, he stripped off his boxers and applied the protection to his manhood. She looked at his length shocked, 'W-wow...nine inches...' she started to breath heavily in anticipation. "Don't pass out now, the fun is just about to begin." he grinned to her as he pulled her onto her back and sat on top of her, her breathing increased. He ripped of her panties and flung them into a small pile of loose, mismatched clothes. She couldn't take it anymore, "Please, I want you now." she whispered needily. Not being one to deny a request he did as he was asked. The pushed himself into her causing her moan at the top of her lungs. She wrapped her legs around his waist again, not wanting this embrace to ever end. He started to pump into her, slowly at first but eventually sped up. Mars screamed at the top of her lungs with each thrust, ecstasy flowing freely in her veins. She mashed her lips to his as he moved in and out of her. "Oh gods, Oh Gods!" she yelled, Matiko smiled and gave her a feral kiss, lips slipping and sliding, tongues fighting for supremacy. He pumped harder causing her to nearly rip the pillow she was holding onto in half. Moans and screams filled the room as they did their lover's dance. Their hot, sweaty bodies combined as one, minds in sync. Matiko grabbed one of her breasts and massaged it vigorously as he let his tongue explore his lover's mouth. Mars wrapped her arms around his neck, whimpering and licking it at he pushed in and out of her. "Ah, I'm..g-gonna- Ah!" she screamed as she hit climax, causing her womanly juices to spread over Matiko's member instantly. He pulled himself out of her and threw away the spent rubber protection. Mars rolled to his side and nuzzled her head on his chest, her breathing heavy but content. It slowed as she fell to sleep quickly. Matiko looked at his angel, his woman. Noone else's, _his_. He planted a kiss on her forehead and looked at his 'Tech. "It can't be 5:45 already!" he looked at a hotel clock to make sure, it was indeed 5:45, they had been doing that lover's dance for over two hours! "Fuck." he plopped down, suddenly tired. "I lose track of time too easily."


	31. Killing the mood

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!! I own Matiko, Misuki, Zato, Greg and Hica.

(A/N) I have no idea what Commander Mars' real name is.

----

"Good Gods, at last." Zato sighed, "They're finally done." Misuki chuckled and put her head on his chest. "How about we make some racket of our own?" she grinned slyly, letting her fingers dance about his chest. He laughed, "Busy body ain't ya?" she nodded and licked her upper lip seductively, "Come here you!" she let out a yelp then a giggle as he straddled her. He kissed her soft neck with butterfly kisses until he hit the rim of her shirt. She let out a low moan as Zato let his tongue glide across the opening. He slid his hand up her shirt, the sensation of his hand touching her skin made her arc her back in anticipation. "Oh gods." she murmured, "Hey guysh?" their door slammed open. "Haruka." they looked at her with massive irritation. "What'sh ish going on?" Zato leapt off the bed and started to push her back to her room, "You're going to bed!" she clapped her hands, "Goodiesh! I like shleepy time!" Zato grumbled, "Here you go, don't drink anything from the mini-bar and try not to cause your death okay?" she giggled and turned around to face him, "Oookaysh!" she fell onto the carpeted floor. He slammed the door, "She'll be fine." he trudged back to Misuki. "How troublesome." he opened the door to Misuki laying on her stomach, watching TV, A pokemon and spazzing out on the screen, she was laughing at the trainer desperately trying to calm it down. He sighed, 'Oh, great the mood's been ruined, oh well, I'd rather cuddle with her right now.' He crawled over to her and laid next her, placing one arm around her waist. "Hey babe." she smiled, not averting her gaze on the TV. "Wassup Misi? What'cha watchin'?" the creature leapt up and bit it's trainer's nether regions, causing him to scream in agony, "World's funniest Contest bloopers." Zato smiled as the next segment including a fire type poke setting it's owner's shoes on fire, "This is just so evilly funny!" he grinned as the man ran about the stage, while a stagecrew member chased him with a fire extinguisher. Zato looked at his 'Tech, suddenly losing interest in people's pain, he started to flip through the limited apps in it, he stopped at the calculator app and started doing equations involving money. "...So then by Tuesday, we're gonna need more supplies and that should cost..." he fell into deep thought. Misuki took a nap.

"Aha!" Zato proclaimed, his lover snorted to life, "Huh, what, I didn't do it!" she looked around then settled down, "What are you going on about?" she rubbed one eye. He turned around to face her, "I have figured out that we will spend 1,253yn at our next supply stop in two days! Also I remembered that it is about 10:42, Time to prowl the nightlife!" she groaned, "You are such a spazz." he kissed her forehead, "And that's why you love me." she licked his in return, "Damn right. I'm gonna shower then change." he nodded and started writing down the numbers for the next supply pickup. "One large bag of feed will cost..."

Misuki slumped in a plastic chair, a mellow song floating in the background, the warm water danced about her naked body freely, moister flattening her hair and making it cling to her flesh. She sighed, grabbing a bottle of shampoo and squeezing a palms worth into her hair, "Urg, I don't wanna leave this place, who knew traveling would be such a drag?" she grumbled to herself, "Well, at least I get to travel with my onii-chan and Zatzu." she rinsed her hair, "Not only that, but I have also had experiences that probably nobody else has had," she shivered uneasily, "No matter how disgusting they were." she grabbed a bottle of bodywash and squeezed a bit into her hand. "Must get clean!" she scrubbed her skin furiously.

Matiko sat at the edge of his bed with a newspaper open to local happenings, his torso bare and his legs covered by jeans. Mars was admiring his jacket, "Hey Mat, where was this made? It's heavy." he turned the page, "The jacket was made in Kanto and was modified here." he told cooly like he was asked about it everyday, as a matter of fact, he was asked that question quite regularly, "It's got a kevlar vest stitched into the inside and a leather blade pouch on each side of the zipper." he turned another page, Mars raised her brows as she pulled out a serrated, black blade, "Wow, do you have a fetish for blades or something?" he chuckled and put the paper down, "No." he flicked the blade with his fingers and it flipped free of her grasp, the hilt landing softly in his hand, "Knives are not weapons, they are tools." he slid onto his back, putting one hand behind his head and holding up the blade to the light, "If you cannot fight with your fists, then you shouldn't fight at all." he slid the blade back into it's home and flipped his body over to look at his woman, "That's how I see it." he smiled. Mars kissed him softly, he smiled and laid her down on the bed, using his arm to keep himself over her, she started to unbutton the top button of his jeans, "Feisty one aren't you?" he smiled, she giggled and let her tongue slide past his lower lip. He groaned in pleasure, she melded her lips on his again, she licked his teeth and Matiko shot his tongue against hers, the two started their fighting over their dominance once more, Matiko ran his hands along her side, bringing a small moan from his lover. He pulled away from her to catch his breath, "Now just relax, I'll take it from here." he smirked and started to pull her shirt up. Mars bit her lower lip anxiously, "Just be gentle." she whispered, he chuckled, "Of course, anything for you." he started nibbling at the nape of her neck, she sighed loudly without a sound. Matiko started to slide his pants past his hip when his cell started ringing.

He groaned loudly and ran over to his phone, "Hello, What can I do?" he held his jeans at his hip. The voice on the other line seemed frantic, he could scarcely make out what the person was saying, "Woah, woah! Slow down and tell me, very calmly, what happened." he stood there for a few seconds as he listened to the news, "Ok...thank you, I'll see you soon, just stay calm. I love you too mom." he snapped the phone shut and stared at it like it was going to start talking. Mars leaned forward slightly, "Baby?" he dropped his phone and stumbled backwards onto the edge of the bed, eyes wide in disbelief. "What happened?" she put her arms on his shoulders trying to comfort him, he put one warm hand on hers and breathed in one long breath and exhaled loudly, "My dad...he's...been in an accident." his hands started shaking lightly, "I have to tell Misuki." he got up and slipped on a white tanktop and walked out the door quickly. Mars sat on the bed for a second or so until snapping back to reality and running after her man, but not before quickly adjusting her top and pants in the mirror. She grabbed the room key and flew out the door after Matiko.

"Wha, wha, what?!" she fell onto her rear, "How did it happen?!" Zato helped her up. Matiko shrugged, "I wouldn't know but we got to head to Sandgem right now, pack your things."

"But what about Haruka? We can't leave her here alone." Zato piped up at last. Matiko smiled, "I'll take care of that." he walked out of the room and towards the sleeping girl's, he knocked quietly and waited. Haruka emerged in form hugging pajamas, showing off her well developed body, he didn't have time to notice, "Yeah, what's up Mat?" she rubbed her eye lazily and used the door as support, He handed her a small, black can and a large wad of cash, "We have to be leaving right now, there's been an accident. Are going to be fine all by yourself?" she nodded subconiously, "Ok, so what's the can for?" Matiko smiled, "That's mace, you can't be too careful. Remember, never. Ever, go past the chainlink fence in this town, We'll be back soon, cool?" she nodded and closed the door quietly. He heard a loud thud a second later, "Great, she passed out again." he shook his head and walked back to Misuki's room, he flicked his hand for Mars to follow, never breaking his stride. She followed quickly after. Leaving Misuki and Zato.

"What a strange turn of events." he spoke quietly as he packed his clothes and snapped his ball belt to his waist. Misuki wasn't taking much care at what she was doing, she just wanted to get all she needed and meet up with Mat. "Come on let's go!" she urged him as he zipped his backpack and slung it off his right shoulder, "Ok, ok, let's go." he grabbed the room key and followed her out. Matiko was already in the hall waiting for Mars. He had switched into a horizontal, black and red striped V-neck tee, his trenchcoat now enveloped most of his body. "Babe, hurry." he tapped his foot, "Impatience has a brother and that brother's name is 'Shut the Hell Up'!" she yelled at him as she grabbed her hip gear and snapped it into place. She walked out and slammed the door, "Happy now?" he rolled his eyes and put his arm around her waist. "Come on, Mom's worried sick right now."

They dropped off their room keys and climbed into Matiko's jeep. "Hey Nii-chan, can you turn up the heat in here? Everything ice cold." Misuki rubbed her arms to get warm. He closed the back gate and slid into the driver's seat, Mars was staring out the windshield with half-lidded eyes, "There's not enough time for the heat to kick in so I'm going to activate the roof, keep your hands away from the sides." he flipped a switch and the parts open to the outside become engulfed in metal with a loud clang. "Wow, that's...fast." Matiko nodded and keyed the engine, making Mars jump at the sudden noise. None of them had time to adjust to the noise when Matiko gunned the jeep out of the parking lot and shot into the forest. "This isn't on the designated travel path!" Misuki clung to both the roll bar and her boyfriend for dear life. "Dad's been in a near fatal accident and you're worrying about Code violations?!" he dodged a tree and barreled over a small cliff, the jeep rattled violently as it landed, "Gods protect us!" Zato shouted as the jumped off a hill over a small lake, landing safely on the other side. They tore through the forest connecting the towns one by one, crushing any and all things that crossed their paths. Finally after an hour and a half of crunching forest and small pokemon alike, the group arrived at Sandgem. "Slow it down Mat, we're in town now! We're gonna get busted by the cops if you keep this up!" Mars complained as she gripped the dashboard. Matiko groaned and eased off the gas reluctantly. The jeep slowed to the speed limit of twenty-five MPH as they neared the Hospital. Matiko slammed the jeep into the nearest open spot and got out, Misuki and Zato leapt from the back, slamming the tailgate closed, Mars need her lover's help getting down, still shaken from the reckless ride she endured. Misuki and Zato were waiting for the two at the elevator, "Hurry bro, come on!" she waved them over to the open elevator. Matiko mashed the Three button and the steel door closed shut with a hiss.

The ride was quiet for the most part, the only thing breaking the tense silence was the elevator music. Finally, they reached the third floor, a weeping woman was the sight that greeted them, she was slouched forward in the chair but you could still make out her hourglass form wrapped in a powder blue tee with leg hugging jeans. Her deep blue hair stopping at her back was tied into a ponytail. "Hey mom, we're here, how's dad?" Matiko spoke calmly as he walked up to her, Misuki, Zato and Mars following him swiftly. "My son!" the weeping woman proclaimed and hugged her child, her porcelain skin and hourglass body pressed tightly against his well toned torso. She wept into his shirt making a moist spot on his shirt, even though he was only nineteen he still towered over his family, 'His father's blood in his veins.' his mother told the family when ever they saw him. "I'm so glad you made it here safe! Blessed be the Gods!" she cried happily and hugged her daughter. "Come on mom, we can handle ourselves." he chuckled nervously and peel her away from Misuki and sat her back in her chair. Mars shifted slightly and caught the mother's attention, "Who's this Matiko?" she stood again, drying her tears, "This may new girlfriend," Mars stepped up, "Mori Memi, But people call me Mars." she bowed. Matiko's mother returned the favor, "I'm sorry we couldn't meet on more happier terms." She sat back down, Mars noticed an emerald dangling off her wrist. The only difference was that the mother's stone had a strange symbol engraved on it. She looked up at her boyfriend, he smiled down at her, "I never told you huh? That jewel is our family stone. Every member of my family dons the Emerald of Power." She touched the stone and looked over at Misuki, Her stone was placed in the middle of her belt buckle. Which explained why Mars never saw it much. "However it's power cannot channel into you until we engrave the Symbol of Strength and your name into it." she nodded her understanding, "So as it stands right now, you are not officially part of the Family." she whipped her head up at him, he shushed her, "The only way to be accepted into the Family is to birth a child of family blood," Mars looked down, she wasn't ready to have a kid yet. "Or marry a member." the mother butted in. The talk of a new family member helped ease her away from her husband's condition. A woman sighed loudly. Matiko noticed that there was another woman sitting next to his mother, shoulder length, raven blue hair tied in a ponytail and white skin like his mother. He looked over at her as she moved her vision from the doors to him. The Emerald she had was attached to a leather headband, the jewel shimmered in the light. Her dark blue eyes cut into his furious red. "Hey bro." she said calmly and stood up. He noticed her arm in a sling, she must have hurt herself when she was helping her father. She looked him over, "Still big as ever." He opened his arms to hug her but felt her arm wrap around his neck and her knuckle rub violently on the top of his head, "But not big enough to avoid a noogie from your older sister!" she laughed as he did. After a struggle, he pulled away from her grasp, Zato and Mars were the only ones in the room dumbfounded that someone actually overpowered him. Misuki and her mother smiled, the brother and sister fooling around lightened the mood a great deal. He caught his breath and looked at the 25 year-old, "Hey, Yui, where's Haku?"

"Mat-i-ko!" a six year old boy with semi-tanned skin, bright blue eyes and Jet black hair left messy to defy gravity shouted and pounced. A powder blue and black cat cub mimicked the boy, meowing and pawing at the air playfully. Matiko grabbed the boy with his right arm and brought him to eye level, the little boy hugged his head and started laughing, "Hi Mat-i-ko!" Matiko started laughing and spun the child around, the boy's Emerald flung wildly about, he squealed and laughed as his brother smiled widely, "Have you been good Haku?" he asked after he stopped spinning the boy, "Yes Mat-i-ko! I've been a good boy! Lookie!" he pointed at the Cat cub, "Sister Yui help me catch him! He's strong right? I bet he could beat your In-fern-ape!" Matiko smiled and mussed the boy's hair, "Yeah, but you have to train him so he can get big and strong just like you will one day." The boy nodded furiously, "I'm going to be the Greatest Trainer ever Big Brother!" Matiko noogied him lightly, "You'll have to beat your sisters first!" Haku nodded, his brother smiled and put him down, "Now go and play with Shinx in the other room, The Grown-ups have to talk now." the boy pouted but did as he was told, Matiko flicked a thumb at Zato to follow his brother, The blonde boy nodded and followed the little boy after he greeted his sister. Haku showed off his Shinx to Zato and he faked amazement as the little boy told him facts about the creature. As soon as the doors closed, Matiko's smile was gone and he had put on a serious face. "OK, what happened to dad?"

----

(A/N) Ugh, sorry for the late update my handfuls of readers. Lotta school cp I had to deal with. But anyways, hope you all enjoyed, Plz R&R, Thanks!


End file.
